Lies, It's All Lies
by TeamFreeWill94
Summary: Harry Potter's lived with Remus Lupin and Sirius Black nearly all his life. What happens when reporter Rita Skeeter shows up and begins doing what she does best: Making up stories? It only takes so much to destroy something. Can they make it through?
1. Owl Post and Early Birthday Wishes

**A/N: Hey all! So, this is one of the very first stories I _ever _wrote. To be honest, it was the third story I ever wrote and the longest. It is only 23 chapters. That's nothing compared to what I write now! :P Anyways, as I'm sure you've figured out, this is a completed story that I will now be posting. It is also the first in my trilogy. Yes, I wrote a trilogy that is completed. I finished it a couple years ago now. The third and final story in this trilogy took me well over a year to finish. Now, as this is one of my very first stories, it's not that great. I've gone through and edited it God only knows how many times. I've added things, removed things, changed things. However, there is only so much you can do without completely re-writing and changing the entire thing. So, if you read, you will have to bear with how bad it is in comparison to what I write now. :P **

**Also, this is back when I named my chapters. I fail at naming chapters so I stopped after this story. :P Anyways, if you read, I hope you find some way to enjoy it. If not, I will accept the criticism and laugh about it. LOL. I laugh at this story a lot because it really is quite bad. :P I assure you, though, the other two are better. Much. Better. :P**

Chapter 1

Owl Post and Early Birthday Wishes

Remus Lupin sat on the sofa watching his small family, Harry Potter and Sirius Black play a game of wizard chess.

"Castle to E4," Harry watched as his castle moved at his command. Sirius looked at the board, wondering what to do.

"Pawn to C3," Sirius finally said and the piece moved. Harry too glanced at the board before making his move.

"Queen to C3," Harry smirked as his queen destroyed Sirius' pawn.

"Damn. Knight to A6," Sirius' knight moved and destroyed Harry's bishop.

"King to D2," Harry's king moved and they both looked at the board. "Checkmate," Harry grinned as Sirius gaped at the board.

"How come every time we play chess you win, but if I play with Remus, I win?" Sirius asked incredulously. Harry shrugged.

"Sirius, you don't always win when you play against me. But you do always lose to Harry, which is kind of sad. He's thirteen and you're thirty three," Remus smiled as Sirius glared at his statement.

"Hilarious. You really know how to hurt a guy," Sirius shook his head.

"I'm sure you were hurt, and if you were it's because your godson beat you in chess," Remus sighed.

"Technically, I'm still twelve years old," Harry spoke up grinning as he watched his guardians quarrel.

"Harry, it's your birthday in two weeks. So really, you're thirteen," Remus pointed out. Harry rolled his eyes.

He had been living with Remus and Sirius since he was five. Sirius had been proven innocent when they caught Peter Pettigrew and gave him Veritaserum, causing him to confess to everything. Harry loved living with them; they loved him deeply, and were worried when something major would happen to him. Like in Harry's first year, for example. When Dumbledore had told them that Harry had gone after the Philosopher's Stone with his best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, they rushed to Hogwarts wanting to make sure nothing would happen.

Harry's second year had scared them even more. At first, they had gotten a letter home from Professor Minerva McGonagall stating that Ron and Harry had flown a car to Hogwarts when they missed the Hogwarts Express. During the first holidays the students had, Remus and Sirius had told Harry he had to come home, where they lectured him on the dangers of what he and Ron did. When Harry and Ron went into the Chamber of Secrets to get Ron's little sister, Ginny, they had wasted no time in getting to Hogwarts again.

Even though Harry felt that sometimes his guardians were too over-protective, Harry loved the fact that he always felt safe. Harry had been deep in thought, thinking about the previous years he had spent with Sirius and Remus.

"Harry? Harry, Hedwig's here. She has a few things for you. Harry," Harry was pulled out of his thoughts when Sirius spoke to him and Hedwig nipped his ear affectionately.

"Wha—? Oh, hi, Hedwig. Thanks," Harry took the several envelopes and packages off Hedwig's legs as Remus and Sirius walked into the kitchen so Harry could read his letters. Harry saw that he had gotten five letters. He knew who they were all from too, since it was the same every year. The first one he opened was a letter and gift from Hermione.

_Dear Harry,  
>I decided to wish you 'Happy Birthday' and give you your gift early. I'm in Rome with my parents so we probably won't talk until school. Hope you're doing well and having fun. Hope you like the gift. See you in September.<br>Love,  
>Hermione<em>

Harry smiled. Every summer, Hermione went on a trip somewhere with her parents. Her last trip had been to Paris. He placed her letter down and opened the parcel. At first, Harry half expected it to be a book of complicated spells, but was proven wrong when he saw a copy of the book _Quidditch Through the Ages_ and a _Do It Yourself _broomstick kit.

"Wow. Hermione, what would I do without you?" Harry stated quietly to himself, laughing slightly. Next he opened a letter to see Ginny's neat handwriting on the parchment.

_Hello Harry,  
>I know it's early but I wanted to wish you Happy Birthday. I hope you're having a good summer. Miss you lots.<br>All the love,  
>Ginny<br>P.S. I'm going to thank you one last time for saving me last year. Thank you, Harry._

Harry sighed. Ever since he and Ron had saved Ginny from the Chamber the previous year, Harry and Ginny had become better friends, but she kept thanking him even though he had told her it was nothing. He sighed again and picked up Ginny's gift. It was a picture that had been taken over the summer. It had Harry, Sirius, Remus, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Mrs. Weasley, and Mr. Weasley in it. They were all smiling and laughing, especially when Fred and George tackled each other to the ground and began rolling around. He put Ginny's things to the side and opened Ron's.

_Hey there, Harry,  
>Happy early birthday. Anyways, did you see the<em> Daily Prophet_? Dad won money and we all went to Egypt to visit Bill for a bit! It was so wicked! Anyways, here's your gift. Bill picked it out, so don't blame me if you don't like it. See ya soon.  
>Best friend,<br>Ron_

Harry opened the present to see a cutting from the_ Daily Prophet_. There was a picture of Ron and his family all in front of a pyramid in Egypt. He also saw a small model of a pyramid.

_Bill. You learn to love them all_, Harry thought and chuckled. Remus and Sirius heard him laugh and looked into the living room to see the thirteen year old opening another letter and gift.

_Hi Harry,  
>Happy birthday! Can't say much. The gift I gave you is going to be useful. Can't say no more. Talk to you at school.<br>-Hagrid_

Just then he heard a snap come from Hagrid's gift. He opened it to see it was a book. As he was holding it, it snapped again as though trying to bite him.

"Hey, guys. Do we have string or something?" Harry called to his guardians in the kitchen.

"Yeah, why?" Remus called back.

"I need to tie something," Remus and Sirius looked at each other with blank looks. Remus got up and got some string out of a drawer then went to give it to Harry in the living room.

"Harry, we told you not to stand on the furniture. Why are you standing on the sofa?" Remus looked at Harry who was on the sofa. Harry pointed to the floor.

"Hagrid sent it to me. He said it will be helpful, but only if I want my hand bitten off completely," Harry said sarcastically. Remus bent down and quickly tied the book up then read the title.

_"The Monster Book of Monsters_?" Remus raised an eyebrow as Harry climbed off the sofa.

"Don't look at me. I had no idea Hagrid was going to send me this," Harry shook his head and took the book. Remus smiled and went back to the kitchen, returning to his and Sirius' conversation. Harry's gaze fell to the last envelope which was his Hogwarts letter, but he noticed it was much thicker this time. He opened it and pulled out a form.

_Hogsmeade. I completely forgot about that_, Harry thought again and ran to the kitchen interrupting his guardians' conversation again.

"I need someone to sign my form so I can go to Hogsmeade," he put the form on the table. Remus grabbed a quill and signed his form.

"Wicked. Thanks," Harry started back to the living room but stopped, handing Sirius his school list. "We need to go shopping. Also, I need new robes," he added then ran to get his letters and gifts, then ran up the stairs to his room.

"It's been eight years and I'm still not used to how much he runs around this place," Sirius said when he saw Harry run around.

"Amazing. I was used to it the second day we had him. When should we go shopping?" Remus looked at the list.

"Tomorrow!" they heard Harry yell from upstairs.

"That kid has good hearing. We weren't even talking that loud," Remus stared at the ceiling.

"I guess we're going tomorrow," Sirius sighed.

"Thanks!" Harry yelled again.

"One hell of a kid," Remus and Sirius both muttered drinking some coffee.

**A/N: So? What'd I tell you? Awful, right? :P The chapters are quite short, especially compared to what I do now, but the other two stories are longer and better, as I've already said. :P Anyways, there's Chapter 1. Thanks for reading and I hope you don't hold this against me. :P I've got loads of people saying I'm an amazing writer (thank you _so much _to everyone who has said that :]) and I'm sure this story does not do me any good. LOL. :P**


	2. Diagon Alley

**A/N: This story has received a great response so far. I won't be putting an Author's Note on all the chapters but I just wanted to say thank you those who have reviewed and I want to give a special thank you to _dlrp girl_. You're review really made me smile. Thank you so much. :]**

Chapter 2

Diagon Alley

The next morning, Harry had barely woken up when he got struck in the head by a pillow.

"What the hell?" he cried, grabbing his glasses. He looked around his room and spotted Sirius grinning and holding a pillow.

"Sirius! You know, you've done that almost every morning this week, except yesterday you and Remus drenched me in ice cold water," Harry groaned and glared at his godfather.

"You're the one who wanted to go to Diagon Alley today," Sirius shrugged.

"I didn't mean first thing in the morning, you git," Harry answered still glaring deeply at Sirius. Sirius shrugged again.

"If you two are finished, breakfast is ready," Remus spoke standing in the doorway.

"Can you two possibly let me wake up on my own for once?" Harry slowly got out of his bed to get dressed.

"Come down for breakfast. After, Harry you'll have a shower then we can go," Remus sighed and went downstairs. Sirius threw the pillow at Harry, smirked, then turned and closed the door. Harry scowled and threw the pillow at the closed door.

_But of course, there are always the times I wished I lived alone_, Harry sighed and got dressed.

After about ten minutes, Harry slowly walked down the stairs and joined his godfathers. Just as he sat down and was about to eat, Remus spoke.

"Did you brush your teeth?" he smiled. Harry put his fork down and went back upstairs. "That's what I thought," Harry rolled his eyes. A few minutes later Harry came back down and began eating.

"Harry, is something wrong? You seem stressed or something," Sirius asked, looking at his godson who was acting different.

Sirius was right thought. Harry was sort of in a bad mood, but he wasn't absolutely sure why.

"I don't know. I'm in a bad mood but I don't know why. Maybe it's because we're getting three new teachers and because I don't want them to be like our previous bloody Defence teachers. Bloody gits," Harry muttered picking at his food.

"Harry," Remus scolded.

"Well, one had Voldemort coming out the back of his head, and the other got his memory erased. Even you can see the problem there," Harry told Remus who raised an eyebrow.

"What are the new positions?" Sirius asked even though he and Remus knew because they were two of the new professors. They hadn't told Harry because they wanted to surprise him. Remus was the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher and Sirius was the Astronomy professor.

"Uh...Defence, Astronomy, and...Care of Magical Creatures. I'd rather there are a new Potions or History of Magic professor though," Harry answered, going quieter at the end.

"Harry," Remus scolded again.

"Sorry, Remus," Harry apologized, knowing it was because of how he was speaking of his professors. "The new professors better not be gits like the others were. Like always though, the Defence teacher probably will be a git. They seem to always take the job," Harry added. Remus wanted to scold the boy again but had a feeling it wouldn't do anything.

"Go have a shower, Harry. Then we can go get your supplies," Remus stated and Harry went upstairs again. "Should we tell him that we're two of the new professors?" Remus asked Sirius when Harry left.

"No. Let's make him have a good first day back and make him see that the new professors aren't gits," Sirius grinned.

"Comforting. You need to work on that, Padfoot," Remus shook his head. Then Harry came down the stairs, his hands pressing his hair down.

"Harry, I don't even know why you're trying to press your hair down. It's never going to lie flat, sorry to burst your bubble," Sirius told him.

"He's right. Come on, time to go," Remus agreed and they walked to the fireplace.

"We have to Floo? I've had a bad experience with Floo," Harry complained.

"How do you suppose we get to Diagon Alley then? You can't Apparate and you are not flying," Sirius replied looking at Harry as he sighed.

"Fine. Give me the stupid Floo Powder," Harry walked into the fireplace, and took a handful of the powder Remus was holding out to him. "Diagon Alley," Harry disappeared.

_Damn. I didn't take my glasses off. I better remember the spell Hermione has used on my glasses_, Harry thought.

Just then everything stopped and he climbed out of the fireplace, dusting himself off.

"At least I made it to Diagon Alley this time," Harry mumbled. He took his glasses off to see there was a big crack in them. He groaned. He put them back on, not remembering the spell, and turned to see Sirius and Remus climbing out of the fire.

"You made it," Sirius smirked as Remus fixed Harry's glasses.

"Bugger off, Padfoot," Harry slapped him playfully.

"Harry, Sirius and I are going to go get your books and potions ingredients. You go get your robes and anything else you need. We'll meet at the Ice Cream Parlour," Remus explained and they parted.

Harry immediately walked to Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions.

"Hello, Mr. Potter. I'll be right with you," Madam Malkin greeted and walked over to him. About fifteen minutes later, Harry walked out of the store holding his new robes. Next he went to the store to buy more ink and a new quill. After, he didn't know what else he need that Sirius and Remus weren't getting for him, so he went to Eelops Owl Emporium to buy more treats for Hedwig. He decided he still had time so he went to Quality Quidditch Supplies, his favourite store in all of Diagon Alley.

When he got to the store, he saw something new in the front window.

"Wow! It's a Firebolt!" Harry exclaimed when he saw the broom. "It's probably really expensive. Oh well, my broom is perfectly fine. I should get to the Ice Cream Parlour," Harry reluctantly walked away and to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

When the Parlour came into view, Harry saw that no one was there and he sat to wait for his godfathers.

"Potter!" a cold voice called behind Harry.

"I do not want to deal with this right now," Harry groaned, turning to see Draco Malfoy walking towards him.

"What are you doing here alone? Did Black and Lupin kick you out?" Malfoy sneered.

"No. What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked casually.

"I don't understand why you like them. A half-breed and a blood traitor," Malfoy sighed. Harry hated it when people spoke about his guardians the way Malfoy just had. When people did, he always got worked up.

"Take that back," Harry said through gritted teeth, putting a hand on his wand.

"Now why would I do that when it's true?" Malfoy shook his head. Harry stood up pointing his wand at Malfoy who reacted the same way.

"Take it back!" Harry cried angrily.

"Why? You know it's true. You're just not a pure wizard. You're a disgrace. Friends with blood traitors, half-breeds, and mudbloods," Malfoy stated.

Just as Harry was going to send a curse at Malfoy, Harry's name got called.

"Harry. Harry, what are you doing?" they heard Sirius call as he and Remus came up behind him.

"See you at school, Potter," Malfoy turned and stalked off. Harry lowered his wand and slowly turned around to face his godfathers. They both looked angry and had their arms crossed, showing Harry that they were going to have a long talk with him.

Without even being told, Harry sat down. Remus and Sirius crossed the table and sat across from Harry who was biting his lower lip, knowing he was in big trouble.

Harry, who had his gaze placed on the table, slowly raised it to look his guardians in the eyes.

"Remus, he..." Harry started but Remus cut him off, and Harry cringed slightly at his tone as it was rarely used.

"Harry, what in the world were you doing? You're underage, you can't do magic outside of school. You know that!" Remus stated angrily.

"I know, but Malfoy..." this time Sirius cut him off.

"Remus is right. You know better because we raised you better! No matter what Malfoy must have said, you shouldn't have taken your wand out to curse him! You're lucky we got here when we did. You know what can happen if you do magic!" Sirius said loudly.

"But Malfoy was..." he got cut off again which was starting to annoy him.

"Was probably being the same person he always has been and always will be! Harry, you know we hate to do this but you are in trouble now. I know we said Ron could come over on Sunday but after this, I'm afraid he can't come over," Remus replied, watching as Harry's mouth fell open.

"What? Remus...you...you can't. Sirius...please," Harry looked from Remus to Sirius.

"I'm sorry, Harry. But I'm with Remus on this one. We've told you many times to ignore Malfoy. I'm sorry. Ron can't come over on Sunday," Sirius answered nodding.

"This is so unfair! I'm never talking to you guys again! I hate you! I'm going home!" Harry yelled, stood up, and walked to the fireplace to Floo back home.

"You do know he's not going to talk to us for a while now, don't you?" Sirius looked at his friend when Harry had disappeared from sight.

"Yeah, I know. Come on, let's get home. Do you have Harry's birthday gift?" Remus sighed.

"Yeah, let's go," they both Apparated outside the house then went in.

Up in Harry's room, Harry was writing a letter to Ron telling him how he couldn't come over.

_Ron, __  
><em>_I'm sorry but you can't come over on Sunday. I met Malfoy in Diagon Alley today. Well you know how he is, he began making fun of you, Hermione, Remus, and Sirius so it got me worked up and I took my wand out. Just as I was going to send a spell, Remus and Sirius came up behind me and I got in trouble for almost using magic. I'm really sorry, mate.__  
><em>_Harry._

He put the letter in an envelope, tied it to Hedwig's leg, and sent her on her way. Harry sighed and fell on his bed. He sat up and looked at his walls which were covered in pictures, then shifted his gaze to the picture on his nightstand. It was a picture of him, Remus, and Sirius. Remus and Sirius both had their arms around his twelve year old self, and Harry stood in between them smiling happily. Harry smiled to himself as all other memories of his life with Remus and Sirius came flooding back.

"Harry, dinner's ready!" he heard Remus call for him. Harry got up, opened his bedroom door, walked down the stairs, and sat at the kitchen table. Remus placed the food on the table and they began to eat, in silence. Remus and Sirius ate at normal speed while Harry hardly ate anything. After about five minutes, Remus and Sirius had finished eating and Harry had only taken two small bites.

"Harry, are you going to eat?" Sirius asked when Remus looked at him. Harry shook his head and went to his room.

"I've never seen him so upset and mad. Do you think he'll be all right?" Remus asked, watching Harry walk slowly up the stairs.

"He'll be fine. He just got mad," Sirius smiled slightly.

"You better be right, Padfoot," Remus sighed.


	3. Apologies

Chapter 3

Apologies

It had been two days since the Diagon Alley incident and Harry hadn't spoken to his guardians once in the forty eight hours that passed. Remus and Sirius would have talked to him, but they knew they wouldn't get a response. It was one in the afternoon and Harry was sitting in the living room, looking at his _Do It Yourself _broomstick kit.

Harry looked up into the kitchen where Sirius and Remus were quietly talking. Harry sighed. He felt bad for the things he said to his godfathers in Diagon Alley.

Harry stood up and went to the kitchen to get something to drink. Sirius and Remus glanced at their godson then went back to talking. Harry opened the fridge and took out a soda. He took a drink and walked around the counter, then put the soda on the counter and walked behind Sirius. He wrapped his arms around Sirius' neck in a hug causing Sirius to stop talking.

"I thought you said you hated us and you were never going to talk to us again?" Sirius stated grinning with Remus, as Harry hugged Remus also in the same way.

"I know. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it," Harry apologized, grabbing his soda and sitting beside Remus.

"We know. We're fine, are you all right?" Sirius answered as Remus put an arm around Harry's shoulders, pulling him closer.

"I'm fine. I guess. I still feel bad," Harry looked at Remus who smiled.

"You don't have to feel bad. We knew you were going to apologize soon," Remus smiled along with Sirius.

"So, can Ron still come over?" Harry asked hopeful.

"Uh...how do you put it...no," Sirius answered making Harry groan.

"Fine," Harry crossed his arms stubbornly.

"So, even though we shouldn't bring this up, what did Malfoy say that got you so mad?" Remus asked after laughing and hugging Harry.

"He said I was a disgrace to wizard kind. He called Ron and Sirius blood traitors, Remus a half-breed, and Hermione a mudblood. The half-breed and mudblood is what got me going. I know you always tell me that you're used to it, but that doesn't stop it from bothering me and wanting to stick up for you. You're my only real family except for Ron and Hermione," Harry shrugged keeping his arms crossed as Sirius and Remus looked at him softly.

"You're right. We don't mind because it's been happening out whole lives, and we're adults, we can defend ourselves," Remus replied.

"I know," Harry said quietly.

"So, what did you get from your friends for your birthday?" Sirius stated, steering the conversation from that topic.

"I got that book from Hagrid that tried to eat me. A clipping from the _Daily Prophet_ and a model of a pyramid from Ron. A picture from Ginny. Oh, and I got a _Do It Yourself _broomstick kit from Hermione," Harry told them.

"Do you know what else you want for your birthday?" Sirius asked.

"Only one thing but I don't need it and it's way too expensive," Harry answered.

"What is it?" Remus replied even though he and Sirius already knew.

"I saw it in Diagon Alley. It's the new broom. The Firebolt," Harry answered quietly.

"Really? You never know, you might get it," Sirius grinned.

"I doubt that. It's way too expensive. Hi, Hedwig," Harry stroked the owl as he took Ron's reply.

_Harry,  
>Don't worry, mate. It's fine. I'm sure Remus and Sirius knew what they were talking about. We'll be seeing each other soon anyways. Can't say anymore. Did you see that book we had to get?<em> The Monster Book of Monsters._ It almost bit my hand off. Talk to you later.  
>-Ron<em>

He put it down, feeling confused.

"Hey, guys. Why did Ron say he was going to see me soon?" Harry asked confused but neither Remus nor Sirius answered. "Is something going on I don't know about?" he added.

"No. Let's play chess, shall we?" Sirius answered a little too quickly. Harry looked at Remus and Sirius suspiciously, and then sat down to play a game of chess against Sirius.

"Sirius, why are you trying? Harry's just going to beat you," Remus laughed.

"Shut it, Moony," Sirius scowled and they began to play, Remus sitting back and watching as Harry beat Sirius four times in a row.

"Bloody hell! Why are you so good?" Sirius exclaimed after the fourth game.

"Ron taught me. He's basically the best chess player. He almost won the big set we were in...in...first...year..." Harry trailed off when his godfathers looked at him. "I'm going to go for a walk," Harry stood.

"Sit. You're not going anywhere. You're grounded for the next week. How about you go to your room, and then wash up for dinner when I call you," Remus grinned as Harry groaned loudly.

"Oh, come on. Remus...this bites," Harry stalked up the stairs.

"We know you don't mean it if you say anything to us!" Sirius called.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Lay off," Harry shouted back in an annoyed tone. Remus and Sirius laughed.

"He's always going to be a hell of a kid, isn't he?" Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Yep," Remus chuckled.

"I heard that!" they heard Harry shout.

"Harry, where's Hedwig?" Remus asked loudly.

"Up here with me," he called back.

"Bring her down here," Remus answered. Then Harry came down with Hedwig on his shoulder.

"Give us Hedwig. For the week, no owling your friends, no flying, no TV, no going to Diagon Alley," Sirius explained as Remus took Hedwig.

"Oh, come on. Argh! This is bloody ridiculous! You are literally trying to drive me mad!" Harry cried throwing his hands in the air as he went back upstairs.

"You got it," Sirius and Remus laughed.

"This should be an exciting week," Sirius added.

"No kidding," Remus sighed still grinning.


	4. Harry's Birthday

Chapter 4

Harry's Birthday

"Harry, get up or we'll drench you in hot water," Remus' voice came echoing into Harry's ears and he rolled over.

"What?" Harry muttered, grabbing his glasses.

"Happy birthday," Sirius grinned.

"Do you want to open your gifts now or wait until later?" Remus asked.

"Presents?" Harry exclaimed, now wide awake.

"Yes, now, do you want your presents now or later?" Sirius repeated Remus' question.

"Now," Harry sat up and Remus and Sirius handed him two gifts. First he opened the smaller one which turned out to be a blank piece of parchment.

"Parchment? You gave me parchment?" Harry looked at them as they sat at the foot of the bed grinning.

"Sirius, would you like to do the honours?" Sirius took out his wand and put it to the paper.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Ink lines spread across the paper revealing a picture and words. "Read it," Sirius urged.

"Messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, are proud to present: The Marauder's Map," Harry read then opened it. "This is Hogwarts!" he exclaimed.

"Yep. There's Dumbledore pacing in his office. Mrs. Norris wandering around. Filch in the library," Remus pointed a few people out.

"You made this? It's incredible!" Harry turned the page to see an empty Defence Against the Dark Arts office and Astronomy office.

"This will be great for when Ron, Hermione, and I go to visit Hagrid at..." he trailed off when his guardians looked at him with serious looks.

"I advise you not to finish that. Open the next gift," Remus advised and Harry opened his other present. He opened it to see a broomstick, but not just a broom, a...

"A FIREBOLT! Oh my god! You guys are the best!" Harry cried, jumping on Remus and Sirius. They laughed at his reaction. "I can give my Nimbus 2000 to Ron, can't I?" he added and the two older men nodded.

"Of course you can," Sirius nodded.

"I'm going to use this in the Quidditch Cup game. It's this year," Harry was smiling widely. "Will you two come to watch it?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Remus ruffled his hair.

"Now that's why my hair never lies flat," Harry pushed Remus' hand away.

"Harry, your hair will never lie flat no matter what we do or don't do," Remus shrugged grinning.

"Whatever. Can we go to wherever we're going now?" Harry said impatiently.

"Hold on there. You have to shower, brush your teeth, get dressed, and eat breakfast," Sirius grinned as Harry's smile disappeared.

"Fine. Out, out." I need to shower. Go," Harry pushed his laughing godfathers out of his room.

"All right, all right. We're going," Sirius laughed. For about fifteen minutes, Harry had a shower and then brushed his teeth. The he raced to his room to get dressed then ran downstairs to eat breakfast.

When Remus placed the food on the table in front of Harry and Sirius, Harry began eating very fast.

"Harry, you might want to slow down," Sirius smiled when he saw how fast he was eating.

"But I want to finish so we can go to wherever it is we're going," Harry looked up to see Remus shaking his head and Sirius holding back his laughter.

"You don't even know where we're going yet," Remus answered and Harry sighed.

"I know, but it is my birthday and knowing you two, you're going to take me somewhere I'll love. I know you two too well," Harry grinned, shrugging.

"Of course, but still slow down," Sirius agreed.

"Fine. How are we getting there?" Harry asked slowing down to the speed Sirius and Remus were eating at.

"Side-Apparation," Sirius told him finishing off his breakfast and taking a bite of Harry's.

"Hey, bugger off," Harry scowled.

"Sirius, I don't think side-Apparation is a good idea. He's thirteen, he's not ready for it," Remus explained, cleaning and putting the dishes away.

"Remus, don't worry. He'll be fine, and if not we'll both be there," Sirius replied.

"Can we go now?" Harry complained.

"Yeah, let's go. We're going to blindfold you until we get there," Remus went behind Harry and blindfolded him, making him jump slightly. "Sorry," Remus quietly apologized when he felt Harry jump.

"Let's go. You'll be side-Apparating with me," Sirius said when the blindfold was on. They went outside and Harry held tight to Sirius' arm. Harry had never Apparated before and he was not expecting what came next. He turned when Sirius did, then felt the sensation of being pressed in from all sides, and just when Harry thought he would stop breathing, everything stopped and he began to breathe normally.

"Are you all right? Harry?" Harry heard Remus ask and felt him put a hand on his back.

"I wasn't expecting that, if that's what you wanted to know," Harry answered and his guardians could tell he was a little scared.

"Sorry, we should have told you what to expect," Sirius apologized.

"It would have been nice. Now, are we there?" Harry responded and Remus and Sirius grinned.

"We're here," Sirius took the blindfold off and Harry opened his eyes. He looked forward then spotted the too familiar house.

"It's the Weasleys!" Harry exclaimed hugging his godfathers. "You're the best! I love you both," they both laughed at his reaction as they hugged their godson back.

"Come on. People are waiting inside," Remus stated and they walked towards the Burrow. When they got to the house, Harry opened the door and they walked in to see all the Weasleys standing in the kitchen.

"SURPRISE!" all seven Weasleys called out along with another voice Harry recognized.

"Happy birthday, Harry. I've missed you," Mrs. Weasley walked over and gave Harry the usual hug.

"Hi, Mrs. Weasley. I've missed you too," Harry smiled as he and Mrs. Weasley broke apart.

"Hello, Harry. How are you?" Mr. Weasley shook his hand.

"Mr. Weasley. I've been fine," Harry replied grinning widely.

"Harry!" a brown haired girl jumped into his arms. "Happy birthday," Hermione giggled when they parted.

"Hey, Hermione. Thanks for the gift. I love it. I thought you were in Rome with your parents?" Harry wondered.

"I was, but I came back a few days ago to help with the party. I couldn't tell you or it would have ruined the surprise," Hermione answered and Percy, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Ron, and Ginny came over to them.

"Bill! Charlie! What are you guys doing here?" Harry asked remembering that Bill worked in Egypt and Charlie worked in Romania.

"For the party, of course, and the cake," Charlie said quietly and Harry laughed. "Mum called us and told us we had to come home to help out," Charlie explained.

"Hey, Harry. Happy birthday!" the twins, Fred and George cried happily.

"Hey, guys. What have you guys done this summer?" Harry stated, knowing their answer would be funny.

"Well, Percy is now Head Boy and we stole his badge. We made it read 'Humungous Bighead!" Fred replied and they all laughed.

"Hi, Harry. As you've heard, I'm Head Boy. It's good to see you again," Percy came up to him and shook his hand.

"Yeah, I heard and it's good to see you too," Harry said uncomfortably. He had never been fond of Percy.

"Hi, Harry. Happy birthday," Ginny quietly told Harry.

"Hi, Ginny. Thanks for your gift. I love it," Harry smiled at the shy girl. She giggled quietly and walked away, allowing Ron to finally get to his best friend.

"Hey, Harry. Happy birthday. Come on, let's get Hermione and we can go talk in my room. Hermione! Come on!" Ron responded quickly and Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran up to Ron's room.

Remus and Sirius had watched, grinning as all the Weasley children and Hermione walked up to him, and then watched as the three best friends raced up the stairs.

"Come in, come in. Sit and we can talk," Mrs. Weasley told Remus and Sirius who sat at the table.

"So how has this summer gone? Had Harry been behaving like I told him to at the end of the last school year?" Mrs. Weasley gave the two men a cup of coffee then sat at the table herself beside Mr. Weasley.

"For the most part. When we went to Diagon Alley last week, Harry met up with Malfoy. Apparently, Malfoy said some things that got Harry worked up, causing him to take his wand out. Harry was about to send a curse when we got to him. We had a long talk with him. That's why Ron couldn't come over that Sunday," Remus explained.

"Yes, Ron told us about Harry telling him he couldn't go over. I had a feeling Harry had done something wrong," Mrs. Weasley nodded. As they were talking, Ron, Harry, and Hermione were up in Ron's room talking happily.

"How has your summer been, Harry? Ronald hasn't told me anything," Hermione asked glancing at Ron who smiled sheepishly.

"It's been amazing. Except I got grounded last week for almost using magic in Diagon Alley against Malfoy. I was so mad at them for that week," Harry sighed.

"You almost used magic? You can't do magic, you're underage, you know that!" Hermione cried.

"I know. Hermione, you sound like Remus when you say that. He said the same thing," Harry complained.

"Good, at least someone does," Hermione said casually.

"What did Sirius and Remus give you for your birthday?" Ron asked not wanting his two best friends to fight.

"They gave me a map that they had made with my dad when they were in Hogwarts. The Marauder's Map. Also, this is why they're amazing, they got me a Firebolt!" Harry exclaimed and his friends gaped at him.

"No way!" Ron said not believing it.

"Yeah, I'm going to use it in the Quidditch Cup game. After that, I'm going to give my Nimbus 2000 to you, Ron," Harry nodded grinning.

"Are you serious?" Ron gaped at him.

"No, Sirius is downstairs. I do mean it about my broom though," Hermione watched as Ron sat on his bed, wide eyed.

"Why don't you go tell your mum, make sure she agrees," Hermione suggested and they all ran downstairs, Ron yelling the same thing over and over.

"Mum, Mum, Mum, Mum, Mum! MUM!" Sirius, Remus, Mrs. Weasley, and Mr. Weasley looked at the stairs when they heard Ron yelling.

"What is it, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked calmly. Ron ran around the table and stopped beside his mother, while Harry went between Remus and Sirius, Hermione going on the other side of Remus.

"Harry, what's going on? Why was Ron yelling?" Sirius whispered and Harry bent down to hear him.

"I told him about how..." Ron finished it for him.

"Harry's going to give me his Nimbus 2000 after the Quidditch Cup!" Ron finished, practically jumping up and down.

"I see. Doesn't Harry need his broom though?" Mr. Weasley asked confused. Harry shook his head.

"Nope. Remus and Sirius got me a Firebolt for my birthday," Harry smiled at his two guardians.

"You have a Firebolt?" Harry turned around to see all the other Weasleys coming towards him. He groaned quietly enough so only Sirius and Remus could hear him, and they grinned.

"Harry, did you say you have a Firebolt?" George asked, his eyes wide open.

"Yes, George. I have a Firebolt," Harry sighed.

"You know what? Oliver is going to go completely mental because of this," Fred added.

"Oh man. I forgot about Oliver. He is going to be all over me about this," Harry groaned out loud. For a few minutes there was silence until Mrs. Weasley spoke.

"Okay, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and everyone else who is standing, sit. Time for singing, cake, and presents," Harry sat beside Sirius and everyone else sat in empty seats around the table. As Mrs. Weasley lit the candles, everyone sang 'happy birthday' to Harry. After, Harry opened his gifts. He got a sweater and Mrs. Weasley pie from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, a model of a dragon that really moved and blew fire from Charlie, a book about the Ministry of Magic from Percy, a lot of sweets from Fred and George, and a picture of Bill in front of the Sphinx from Bill. While they had cake they all talked and laughed happily.

"Well, we should get him. It's getting late," Remus said and began shrinking Harry's gifts.

"But, Remus..." Harry whined and Remus chuckled.

"Come on, Harry. It is late," Remus repeated.

"All right. Bye everyone. Thanks for the party," Harry gave in. Before he left, he hugged everyone and then went back home, unfortunately for Harry, by side-Apparation.

"So, did you like the party?" Sirius stated when they got home.

"It was incredible. Thanks, guys. I guess I should go to bed. Night. You two are still the best," Harry said good night, grabbed all his gifts which Remus had returned to normal size, and went to bed.

"Night, Harry. We should get to bed also. Good night, Sirius," Remus suggested and he and Sirius went to bed along with Harry. After about fifteen minutes, the house fell silent as everyone fell asleep.


	5. Back to Hogwarts

Chapter 5

Back to Hogwarts

Sirius and Remus sat at the kitchen table drinking coffee, and talking while Harry was packing for the first day of school.

"When are we going to tell him we're the new teachers?" Sirius asked as they listened to Harry run around his room.

"Well, he's going to wonder why we're going on the train. When he asked, we'll just tell him that when we get to Hogwarts he'll find out. We'll let him find out by Dumbledore," Remus answered getting himself more coffee.

"Remus! Sirius! I can't find the Map!" they heard Harry yell and they went up to him room.

"Harry, this room is a mess. You're supposed to be packing not trying to destroy your room. We have to leave soon," Remus stated when he and Sirius walked into the thirteen years old's room.

"I know, I know. I was packing but then I realized I couldn't find the Map. I have no idea where it is," Harry complained and kept searching his room.

"_Accio Map_," Sirius said, and the parchment flew out of Harry's closet and into his hands. He gave it to Harry.

"If I could do magic I would have done that," Harry added and began packing again.

"Hurry up, we have to leave soon and you still need to eat," Sirius turned to leave with Remus.

"Can't I just eat on the train?" Harry spoke before Remus left.

"No, you need to eat here. All they give on the train is sweets and that's not breakfast. If you have to, take some food from here with you. Finish packing. Don't forget the Invisibility Cloak, the Map, or anything else," Remus shook his head then went downstairs.

For about fifteen minutes, Remus and Sirius waited in the kitchen while Harry quickly packed.

"Harry James Potter! Get down here! We have to leave!" Remus yelled when he saw they had five minutes. A few second passed and Harry came down the stairs with Hedwig in her cage and his trunk.

"I'm ready," Harry placed his things on the floor.

"Harry, we have to go now. Grab some toast and we'll go. We have three minutes," Sirius said quickly. Harry got his things, took some toast, and then went outside with his godfather. Unfortunately again for Harry, they Apparated to King's Cross.

"Ten fifty-eight. Two minutes. Tran will be leaving any moment. Harry, you first," Remus, Sirius, and Harry ran through King's Cross and through the barrier between platforms nine and ten. When on the platform nine and three-quarters, the three ran to the train and got on with only thirty second left. As soon as they got on, the train began moving.

Harry looked around in all the compartments looking for Ron and Hermione, Sirius and Remus behind him.

"Harry. In here," Harry looked to his right to see Hermione and Ron sitting beside each other smiling, and waiting for him.

"Hey, guys. Sorry I'm late," Harry walked into the compartment, Sirius and Remus behind him. Harry hadn't even realized that they were still behind him until they sat beside him.

"Why are you two on the train?" Harry asked confused.

"You'll find out when we get to Hogwarts," Remus grinned with Sirius and Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at the curiously.

"All right. So, who do you think our new Defence professor will be?" Ron stated looking at Hermione and Harry.

"Well, like I've said many times and gotten scolded for many times by Remus, he will probably be a git. Sorry, Remus," Harry answered and apologized before Remus could say anything.

"What if it's a woman this year?" Hermione pointed out.

"She will probably be a git. Don't bother, Remus," Harry added the last part quickly.

"Harry, I just want you to stop calling new professors gits. You might like the teachers if you gave them a chance," Remus told his adopted nephew.

"Okay, I promise I won't until I find out if he or she is or not," Harry put his hands up in defence.

For about twenty more minutes, the train rode on and Ron, Harry, Hermione, Remus, and Sirius chatted happily, laughing every once in a while. Just as they started another subject, the train began to slow sown then stopped.

"Why are we stopping? We can't be there yet," Hermione asked, glancing at the others in the compartment. Harry stood up, opened the door, and looked into the hall to see other students doing the same. Then the train gave a violent jerk, throwing Harry back into the seat.

"What's going on?" Ron wondered after Harry sat up properly.

"Dunno. Maybe we've broken down," Harry replied, but then all the lights went out.

"Ouch, Ron. That was my foot," Harry heard Hermione complain to Ron, who moved closer to the window and looked outside where it was pouring rain.

"There's something moving out there," Ron said, slightly fearful.

"Sirius, Remus. Do you guys know what's going on?" Harry asked hoping they had an idea. Before they could answer, everything grew cold and the windows frosted up.

"Now we know," Remus said quietly. "Sirius, are you all right? Sirius?" the light flickered on and they all looked at Sirius to see he had gone white.

"Sirius, what's wrong? Sirius, please answer," Harry pleaded to the man beside him. "Remus, what's wrong with Sirius?" Harry added and Hermione, Ron, and Remus could tell he was really worried about Sirius.

Just then they all looked at the door which began to slowly open, then a scaly hand came around along with a hooded body.

"Harry, come here. Harry," Remus told him taking his wand out, but Harry was stiff with horror and wouldn't move. Then they all heard a rattling breath come from the thing beneath the hood. Intense cold fell upon them and Harry felt his breath catch in his chest.

_Harry...Harry_! The last thing Harry heard before everything went black was a woman screaming.

* * *

><p>"Harry? Harry, are you all right? Harry," a voice above him said which sounded distant. He slowly opened his eyes to see everything was blurry, then someone handed him his glasses. He slowly sat up with someone's help which happened to be Remus. Harry sat up as Hermione and Ron sat across from him and Sirius and Remus sat on either side of him.<p>

"Here," Remus began breaking some chocolate into pieces. "Eat this. You'll feel better," he gave a piece to Harry and the others. As soon as he took a bite, Harry felt a warm sensation grow inside him.

"Thanks," Harry smiled then looked at Sirius who was still pale. "Sirius, are you okay?" Harry stated finishing off his chocolate.

"Yeah, I'm...I'm fine. You?" Sirius nodded.

"I'm all right. That was so scary," Harry leaned towards Sirius who wrapped his arms around him in comfort.

"I know. Everything's fine. We'll be at Hogwarts soon," Sirius tightened his hold on Harry who leaned closer to his godfather. He always loved being in Sirius or Remus' embrace.

"Are you two all right?" Remus asked Ron and Hermione.

"Yeah, we're fine. Better than them, I'm guessing," Ron answered and Remus looked at his two family members. He smiled at the scene.

"They'll be all right," Remus said, keeping his gaze on Sirius and Harry.

"What was that thing?" Hermione asked, but before Remus answered Sirius did.

"It was a Dementor. One of the guards of Azkaban," Sirius explained shortly and Harry sat up, looking at him.

"Are you talking about those things you told me about a few years ago?" Harry looked into his blue eyes which had slightly gotten their hollow look back. Sirius nodded.

"You three should get your robes on. We'll be at Hogwarts soon," Remus suggested after a silence, desperate to change the subject. Harry, Ron, and Hermione quickly got their robes on and after about ten minutes the train stopped and they all got off.

"We'll see you in a bit, Harry," Sirius gave Harry one last hug then he and Remus went up to the castle. Harry, Hermione, and Ron quickly got a carriage and they went to the castle. When they got in the Great Hall, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went straight to Gryffindor Table. Dumbledore stood and everyone fell silent.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts and welcome to the first years. We have a few new things to go over this year. As many of you know, three of our professors left last year. So, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher is Professor R.J. Lupin, out new Astronomy teacher is S.O. Black, and I'm delighted to announce that our new Care of Magical Creatures teacher is none other than Rubeus Hagrid," everyone clapped loudly, which filled the Great Hall.

"No way. Remus and Sirius are two of our teachers? This is brilliant!" all the Weasleys, Hermione, and Harry began whispering and were grinning.

"I think that's all. Let the feast begin," food and drinks filled all the plates and goblets. Chatter and laughter could be heard over the clinking of knives and forks. For about an hour, the feast went on and then everyone headed to bed. Ron, Harry, and Hermione stayed back to congratulate Hagrid and talk to Sirius and Remus.

"Congratulations, Hagrid!" the three called to their friend then Remus and Sirius came up to them.

"You two are professors here? How come you never told me? How long have you known you would be teaching here?" Harry asked very quickly.

"We've known since the beginning of summer. We didn't tell you because we wanted to give you a surprise on your first day," Sirius grinned at the trio's excitement.

"Sirius will be filling in for me during full moons. You three should get to bed. See you tomorrow," Remus added. Harry turned to go with the other two but Remus and Sirius placed their hands on his shoulder.

"Harry, are you sure you're all right?" Remus stated in his serious tone.

"I'm fine. Still a little shaken up, but I feel better after the chocolate," Harry smiled trying to reassure his guardians. They both still looked worried. "I'm fine. I'll see you tomorrow. Love you. Night," Harry hugged his godfathers then headed to Gryffindor Tower.

"Night. Love you too," Sirius and Remus both said as they hugged Harry.

"This is going to be an interesting year," Sirius stated.

"Tell me about it. Come on, let's get to bed," Remus sighed, and they went to go to bed.


	6. First Day Back

**A/N: As a warning, Harry is _totally _and _completely_ OOC in this chapter. He is _so _emotional. :P**

Chapter 6

First Day Back

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked into the Great Hall and sat down to have breakfast.

"McGonagall is handing out the timetables. I bet you anything we have double Potions with Slytherin," Harry pointed to their Head of House and Transfiguration professor, Minerva McGonagall. She gave the trio their timetables and they groaned.

"Told you. We have double Potions with Slytherin after History of Magic," Harry pointed to the timetable.

"Yeah, but we have double Defence after lunch then Charms. Then we have Astronomy," Hermione told her best friends.

"Awesome. We have Remus and Sirius today," Ron smiled. For another half an hour, they ate breakfast and talked happily. When breakfast was over, the three friends raced to History of Magic where they had to listen to Professor Binns, who was actually a ghost but didn't know it. Like always, Ron and Harry began to fall asleep while Hermione took many notes.

"Great. Potions," Harry and Ron moaned as the Trio made their way down to the dungeons.

"The instructions are on the board and you'll find all your ingredients in the cupboard. You have an hour," Professor Severus Snape instructed the students and they all went to work. Harry actually didn't know the name of the potion they were supposed to be making. At the end of class, Harry's potion surprisingly was the exact colour it was supposed to be. Like Hermione's, it was a light purple, but Ron's had somehow turned green.

"Well, Potter. You finally got a potion right. Everyone needs to take some of their potion and put it in a flask, then put it on my desk. Then you can all go to lunch," Snape sneered at Harry and he glared at his professor. He, Ron, and Hermione quickly filled flasks, put them on Snape's desk then walked to the Great Hall for lunch.

When they were walking, they ran into the last three people they wanted to see. Malfoy, Goyle, and Crabbe.

"Hey, Potter. So did you get in trouble from Lupin and Black that day in Diagon Alley?" Malfoy smiled in his usual way.

"What do you care, Malfoy?" Hermione answered glaring at Malfoy.

"Who asked you, Granger? Like I said before, Potter. You're a disgrace to wizard kind. Friends with mudbloods, blood traitors, and half-breeds," Malfoy laughed. Harry got worked up again and pulled his wand out along with Hermione and Ron. "Watch out. You might get in trouble from Black or the werewolf. See you later, Potter," Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle walked away.

"Hermione, Ron. Who's behind us?" Harry asked knowing it was going to be Remus or Sirius.

"We might be able to help you on that," a familiar voice said and the three thirteen years olds winced, knowing who it was. They slowly turned around, looking worried. They turned to see Sirius and Remus looking at them, arms crossed.

"Hi...we were just heading to lunch. See you in class," Ron responded as Harry and Hermione nodded and they turned to leave.

"Stop. Come back," Sirius replied and the trio went back to the older wizards. "Ron, Hermione. You're coming with me. Harry, you're going with Remus," Sirius explained and led Hermione and Ron to his office, while Harry followed Remus in the opposite direction.

"Harry, care to tell me why you, Hermione, and Ron had your wands out?" Remus spoke when they got to his office. Harry had sat in a chair, letting his bag fall to the floor, and Remus went around the desk and sat across from his adopted nephew.

"Malfoy called Hermione a mudblood, Sirius and Ron blood traitors, and he called you a half-breed again. I don't care if you're used to it! I hate it when people say those things!" Harry cried as Remus raised an eyebrow at his tone.

"Harry, we..." Remus started but Harry cut him off.

"No! I don't care if you and Sirius have already talked to me about it! I don't care if you're used to it! I don't care what you tell me! I care about you, Sirius, Ron, and Hermione a lot, I love all of you, and I hate it when people say that stuff!" Harry yelled standing up. "I'm going to lunch," he grabbed his bag and ran out of the office before Remus could reply.

"Great," Remus sighed to himself.

Harry dropped himself at Gryffindor table beside Hermione and across from Ron.

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked when she saw Harry wasn't eating anything.

"I'm all right," Harry answered but he could feel tears filling up in his eyes, and felt some fall. Harry looked up to see Sirius at the staff table and slightly smiled when Sirius waved at him.

_Where's Remus? He probably didn't come because of what happened in his office,_Harry thought when he didn't see Remus at the staff table.

"I'm going to go find Remus. I'll see you after lunch in Defence," Harry told Ron and Hermione who nodded.

Sirius looked up from is conversation with McGonagall when he saw Harry grab his bag and walk out of the Great Hall. He stood up and followed Harry.

"Harry. Harry, what's going on?" he called and Harry stopped, not turning around.

"I'm just...I...I..." Harry stuttered but couldn't finish. Sirius came up behind Harry and put a hand on the teenager's shoulder.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Sirius asked softly. Harry slowly turned around and Sirius saw he was crying. "Harry, what happened?" Worry threatening to consume him. Instead of answering, Harry took a step towards Sirius and hugged him, still crying as Sirius wrapped his arms around his godson.

"Sirius, I think Remus might be mad at me," Harry said quietly as they parted.

"Why would he be mad at you?" Sirius wondered.

"Because up in his office, I explained what happened in the hall, but then I started to yell...at him. Then I just ran out of the office before he could say anything to me," Harry told Sirius.

"And you were going to go find him because he wasn't at lunch, right?" Sirius guessed and Harry nodded, a slight smile forming on his face. "He's probably in his office. Go talk to him, I doubt he's mad," Sirius informed and Harry started to head in the direction of the Defence classroom.

"Thanks. You better be right, Padfoot. See you later," Harry smiled and went to the Defence Against the Dark Arts class. Harry slowly walked into the classroom, past all the desks, and slowly walked up the stairs to Remus' office and knocked on the door.

Remus looked up from his book to see Harry standing in the doorway. He put his book off to the side and watched as Harry walked into the office.

"You know, class doesn't start for another five minutes," Remus stated and Harry's mouth twitched.

"Remus, about before when I yelled. I'm so sorry. I know you and Sirius are just trying to help, you both have helped me my whole life. I...I..." Harry began to apologize but near the end he broke off, and new tears fell from his water filled eyes. Remus stood up and walked around his desk, to Harry who looked into his grey eyes.

"Harry, I..." Remus began but stopped when Harry wrapped his arms around Remus, hugging him. "Is it possible for me to finish a sentence?" Remus grinned when they pulled apart.

"Harry, sit," he motioned to the chairs. Harry sat in one and Remus sat in the other. "Look, you were right. Since we got you, Sirius and I have done everything to help you and keep you safe. I know that when people call me a half-breed, Sirius a blood traitor, and so on you get really worked up, but you can always just walk away," Remus started to explain.

"I know, but ever since I was five and you and Sirius took me away from the Dursleys, I have felt like I actually have a real family. I have felt like I'm actually wanted and loved, and I never thought I'd ever feel that way," Harry shrugged.

"As long as you're living with me and Sirius and we're your legal guardians, you'll always be wanted and loved. Just promise me something, if Malfoy says anything, don't take your wand out to curse him. Just walk away. Promise?" Remus smiled softly.

"I promise. I should got eat something I guess," Harry promised, grabbing his book bag.

"You'll have to wait until dinner. The bell is going to ring," Remus laughed.

"Oh man. I'm starving," Harry groaned. Remus took out his wand and conjured some sandwiches and juice.

"Here, eat some before the bell rings. I need to do something before class starts," Remus stood and walked down to the classroom.

"This day is only half over and already it's been interesting," Harry told himself, chuckling and eating.


	7. Quidditch

Chapter 7

Quidditch

About two weeks later, it was the first Quidditch game of the season. Harry was so tired and sore because the captain, Oliver Wood had been making them practise every morning and every night before dinner. He was so tired that he actually fell asleep in his favourite class, Defence, and had to be shaken awake by Ron. Harry also fell asleep in Astronomy, and Sirius woke him up by lightly slapping him in the back of the head.

"Harry, what's going on? From what Hermione and Ron have said, you're falling asleep in every class, and you had to serve detention for Professor Snape the other day," Sirius asked quietly, during a class.

"Wood has us practising all the time. Once before breakfast, a little during lunch, once before dinner, and once after classes before we go to bed. I've also been up all night so I can finish my homework. That's why my marks might be dropping," Harry answered as he wrote something down after looking through his telescope.

"I've been wondering about your marks. Remus said your marks have dropped immensely in Defence. When is this training going to end? It's affecting your school work and marks too much," Sirius wondered aloud.

"After today's match. As soon as the match is over, I'll bring all my marks back up. Except Potions because my marks are like this all the time. Are you and Remus coming down to the match?" he told his godfather, while he looked through the telescope and wrote something else down on his paper.

"Here, Professor. I'm done," Hermione gave Sirius her paper which definitely was completed.

"Thank you, Hermione. Just read chapter five in the book we started last week," Hermione nodded and went to her seat, taking out a book: _Astronomy for Third Years._"Here. So will you two come to the match?" Harry gave Sirius his paper as well.

"Of course we will, but after the match, you have to get your marks up," Sirius eyed him.

"I will. I swear," Harry nodded putting his telescope away.

RRIINNGG! The bell rang, signaling the end of classes.

"All right. For Monday, I want a thirty-two inch paper on Uranus, its moons, and what is special about its rings in the wizarding world. Have a good weekend," Sirius called to the class of students. "See you at the match," he added to Harry.

"See ya. Hermione, Ron. I'll see you at the match. I need to get ready or Wood will lecture me. Bye," Harry said quickly, grabbing his bag and running out of the classroom.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the first Quidditch game of the season. Today's match is Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor," Lee Jordan spoke into the magical microphone.<p>

In the change rooms, Harry was nervous. It was pouring rain outside; Hermione put a spell on his glasses so they would stay dry.

"Harry, the Seeker for Hufflepuff is Cedric Diggory. He's very good so you'll have to watch him," Oliver Wood told Harry.

"Oliver, I'm going to have a hard enough time seeing the bloody Snitch," Harry slightly glared at his team captain.

"Let's go," Gryffindor Chaser, Angelina Johnson stated and the team mounted their brooms and flew into the Quidditch pitch. Everyone in the crowds was in rain coats and was cheering loudly.

"Today's team for Gryffindor is Potter, Wood, Weasley, Weasley, Bell, Spinnet, and Johnson. Hufflepuff has Preece, Macavoy, Applebee, O'Flaherty, Derrick, Fleet, and Diggory," Jordan informed everyone. "The players take their positions as Madam Hooch steps out onto the field to begin the game," the flying instructor, Madam Hooch walked into the middle of the field and stopped beside a box. She opened it and three balls flew out and around the pitch.

"The Bludgers and Snitch are released. Remember, the Snitch is worth one hundred fifty points. The Seeker that catches the Snitch ends the game," Jordan's voice echoed over the cheers. Madam Hooch picked up the Quaffle and threw it in the air. "The Quaffle is released...and the game begins!" All the players flew around doing what they were meant to do.

"Angelina Johnson scores! Ten points to Gryffindor," all the Gryffindors clapped and cheered as Angelina scored on Hufflepuff. The game went on for another half an hour. Gryffindor was ahead by only twenty points and Harry hadn't seen any sign of the Golden Snitch.

"Hufflepuff scores! Ten points! That leaves Gryffindor ninety to eighty," Harry sighed knowing if he didn't catch the Snitch soon, they might lose the game. Just as he was looking around he saw a glint of gold flying around. Harry knew what it was and he flew towards it. He chased the Snitch all over and Cedric Diggory had begun to follow. Harry followed the Snitch so high that he and Cedric couldn't see the Quidditch field. Harry stretched his arm out to grab the Snitch but then his broom almost stopped moving. He looked behind him to see Cedric holding the end of his broom, pulling him backwards. Cedric gave one last pull and it was so hard, Harry lost his grip on the wet handle and fell off his broom. As he was falling all consciousness slipped from him and everything went black.

* * *

><p>Harry woke up on a bed and many people sitting around him, talking with each other.<p>

"He looks a bit peaky," Harry heard Ron say.

"Peaky? What do you think, he fell over a hundred feet," one of the Weasley twins stated.

"Yeah. Come on, Ron. Let's throw you off the Astronomy Tower—" Fred or George said.

"—see what you look like," the other twin finished.

"Probably a slight better then he normally does," Harry smiled sitting up, Hermione gave him his glasses. Harry saw that many people were around his bed in the Hospital Wing. The Gryffindor Quidditch team; Oliver Wood, Fred and George Weasley, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, and Katie Bell. Ron, Hermione, Sirius, and Remus were also there.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, brilliant. Sort of anyways," Harry answered smiling.

"You gave us a good scare there, mate," Wood stated.

"What happened?" Harry asked, not remembering anything.

"You fell off your broom while you were a hundred feet in the air," Sirius informed his godson.

"Why did I fall?" Harry wondered, trying to remember himself.

"Apparently, according to Diggory himself, he was pulling on your broom and you lost your grip. Cedric caught the Snitch but it didn't count," Remus explained and Harry's eyes grew wide.

"You mean we won the match?" Harry asked hopeful.

"Yep, but there is some bad news. Ron," George answered and Ron stepped forward, carrying a blanket with something in it. Whatever it was was in many pieces.

"When you fell, your broom, it sort of blew into the Whomping Willow, and...well..."Ron picked up a piece of what previously was Harry's Nimbus 2000.

"You have got to be joking? We still have one more match against Ravenclaw, then it's the Quidditch Cup and it's against Slytherin. I don't have a broom. What am I supposed to do?" Harry cried taking a piece of his broomstick.

"There is one thing you can and probably have to do," Hermione told her friend and Harry looked at her with a blank look. She looked at everyone then whispered something in his ear.

"No way. I said I'd only use that for the Quidditch final," Harry exclaimed.

"You don't have much of a choice, Harry. You're lucky you have it," Hermione shrugged.

"Fine," Harry sighed. They talked for five more minutes and then Madam Pomfrey got all the students to leave.

"You all right, Harry?" Sirius stated after everyone had left.

"Yes, I'm fine. I already told you that when I woke up," Harry grinned.

"There's no harm in asking again. You could have been lying before," Sirius smirked.

"When have I ever lied to you? Anyways, so it seems I have no choice and I have to use my Firebolt," Harry sighed.

"At least you have a broom. You might have been stuck riding a Comet 140," Remus pointed out.

"Good point," Harry laughed.

"We should go. Madam Pomfrey might tell us off for staying. See you in class tomorrow," Sirius stated and he and Remus left to go to dinner. Harry lay back while looking at the remains of his Nimbus. After about half an hour, Harry fell asleep again.


	8. Rumours

Chapter 8

Rumours

A few days after the Quidditch match, Harry had managed to get his marks up; they even went up a bit in Potions.

One morning, Harry was chatting happily with Hermione and Ron during breakfast, when owls filled the Great Hall with the mail. Hedwig landed next to Harry with a letter and a copy of the _Daily Prophet_tied to her leg.

"Thanks, Hedwig. Hey, guys. I got a letter from Hagrid," Harry told his friends and they listened as Harry read the letter aloud.

_Harry,__  
><em>_Since it's the weekend, I was wondering if you, Hermione, and Ron wanted to come for tea tonight around 6:30.__  
><em>_Answer on same parchment.__  
><em>_-Hagrid_

"Let's go," Harry and Ron said quickly.

"You two haven't finished your essays on Kappas, or on Uranus, or on the Polyjuice Potion. It's all due on Monday," Hermione stated as Harry wrote his reply.

"We'll finish. We always do," Harry sent Hedwig on her way with his reply to Hagrid. Hermione scowled then went back to writing her essay for Remus on Kappas, which was longer then had been assigned.

"That is so not true!" Harry suddenly cried.

"What's up?" Ron asked casually.

"Listen to this. _'__The school year has begun at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and the first Quidditch match has been held. During this match, thirteen year old Gryffindor Seeker, Harry Potter fell off his broom while trying to catch the Golden Snitch. It has been said that sixteen year old Hufflepuff Seeker and Captain, Cedric Diggory had been holding and pulling Mr. Potter's broomstick, causing him to fall. But that's not true; the truth is that Mr. Potter fell off his broom on purpose, so Mr. Diggory would catch the Snitch, but it wouldn't count and the points went to Gryffindor. He has made many believe that Mr. Diggory had been pulling his broom, but do not believe this. This report has been made by Rita Skeeter'_," Harry finished reading and looked at his friends.

"Who's Rita Skeeter?" Ron asked.

"No idea. But whoever she is, she is totally making up rumours about me," Harry shrugged, still angry at the article. He glanced around the Great Hall to see many students holding _Daily Prophets_ and glaring at him. He groaned softly as he looked at the staff table to see every professor with a copy of the _Prophet._

"How did she know you fell off your broom? It's not like we put it in the paper and it made headlines," Hermione snatched the paper and looked at it.

"Harry, I doubt anyone is going to believe this," Ron shook his head. Just as Harry was going to answer, Remus and Sirius came up behind him.

"Hey, Harry. Did you see the paper?" Sirius stated as he and Remus sat down.

"Yeah, please tell me you don't believe it?" Harry nodded.

"We don't. We were there when Cedric told Dumbledore what happened. I don't think anyone else is going to believe it either," Remus explained and Harry looked around the Great Hall again to see people glaring at him.

"I think I'll get a second opinion on that, Remus. I get the feeling almost everyone is believing it," Harry glanced at Remus and Sirius who were also looking around the Hall.

"Who's Rita Skeeter?" Ron asked again.

"She's a reporter for the _Daily Prophet_, as you can see," Sirius began, holding up a copy of the _Prophet._"But the problem is she'll do anything for a story." Sirius paused.

"What do you mean?" Hermione spoke, finishing off her Defence essay.

"We mean she'll do anything. In other words, she'll lie to get a story," Remus sighed.

"How dare she?" Hermione explained angrily.

"How did she know I fell off my broom though? Like Hermione said, we didn't exactly put it on the front page of the _Prophet__,__" _Harry wondered after Hermione's yell of annoyance.

"No idea. Either someone told her or somehow she was at the match, but if anything else happens and she finds out, she'll twist it up and put it in the paper again," Sirius said seriously.

"Great," Harry answered sarcastically and dully.

"What's your first class?" Sirius asked wanting to change the subject.

"We've got Defence first with Slytherin. Then Charms with Hufflepuff," Ron replied looking at his timetable.

"Thankfully it's Friday," Harry sighed eating some more breakfast.

"Have you finished your essay I assigned?" Remus grinned, knowing the answer.

"Umm...well, not...not exactly. I'm...I'm almost done," Harry hesitated as Remus and Sirius eyed him.

"Are you half way?" Remus added.

"No. I'm a little under half," Harry said quietly.

"What _do _you have done, Harry?" Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"The same as Ron," Harry replied quickly.

"Which is...?" Sirius paused.

"Divination and Care of Magical Creatures. I still need to do my Kappas essay, Uranus essay, and Polyjuice Potion essay," Harry explained as his guardians frowned.

"I don't know why we're not done our Potions essay. We should know all about the Polyjuice Potion after last..." Hermione and Harry kicked Ron under the table. "Ow! What was that for?"

Harry hadn't told Remus and Sirius about how he, Hermione, and Ron had used some Polyjuice Potion the year before.

"What was Ron saying?" Remus asked knowing they had kicked their friend for a reason.

"Nothing," the three teenagers answered a little too quickly. Saving them from explanation, the bell rang and they had to go to class. "Need to get to class, see you later," Hermione and Ron jumped up, grabbed their bags, and ran to class, leaving Harry behind.

"They do know that you're with me for your first class, don't they?" Remus asked as Harry quickly filled his bag and got up too.

"They should. See you in class," Harry ran to the Defence classroom, leaving Sirius and Remus to look blankly at each other.

"They're not telling us something," they said together.

"I should go to class. We're moving onto Red Caps," Remus and Sirius stood and walked to their classrooms.

* * *

><p>"All right. We have finished learning about Kappas so we are moving onto something else. So, who can tell me what this is?" Remus told his class of thirteen year old Gryffindors and Slytherins.<p>

Like always, Hermione's hand was the first and only hand to go up when Remus put a cage on his desk.

"Hermione?" he smiled as he watched Hermione practically jump up and down beside Harry and Ron, who were laughing silently.

"It's a Red Cap," Hermione began to explain. "It is a goblin-like creature that lurks wherever blood has been shed. It waits to bludgeon anyone who has gotten lost," Hermione finished and Remus nodded.

"That is correct, ten points to Gryffindor. As you can see, this creature does resemble a goblin. If you are lost and you have shed blood anywhere, a Red Cap will most likely appear and, like Hermione said, will strike you with a club," Remus explained as the Gryffindors looked at the caged creature with interest. For the rest of the class, the students took a few notes while Remus explained everything about Red Caps (with Hermione's help, of course). By the end of class, Hermione had gained the Gryffindors forty points.

"That was so cool," Ron laughed as he, Harry, and Hermione walked to Charms.

"Have they said when the first Hogsmeade visit is yet?" Harry asked and his friends shook their heads as they entered the classroom, and sat together in the back seats. After half an hour, Charms was over and the trio went to lunch.

"What do we have after lunch?" Ron asked as they say down at the Gryffindor table.

"Double Potions, then you have Divination and I have Muggle Studies, then Care of Magical Creatures and Transfiguration," Hermione answered looking at her timetable.

"Hey, Hedwig. Hedwig?" Harry double looked at his snowy white owl that had landed beside him. "What are you doing here? You don't deliver mail at this time," Harry hissed and the owl stuck her leg out. He took the paper and opened it, revealing it to be the _Daily Prophet._On the front page, there was a picture of Harry with his wand out and pointing it at Malfoy.

"What the hell?" Harry cried and he, Ron, and Hermione read the article below it.

_Here is some news, though it is a little late as it happened a couple weeks ago. It seems that our Mr. Harry Potter has a temper. Two weeks ago, Mr. Potter and his friends were walking down a corridor, apparently going to lunch, when they ran into thirteen year old, Slytherin Seeker, Draco Malfoy and his friends. Mr. Malfoy was talking to Mr. Potter when Mr. Potter took out his wand, ready to curse Mr. Malfoy. Thankfully he didn't get the chance because two professors, Professor Lupin and Professor Black, came up behind him, allowing Mr. Malfoy to run to safety with his friends. This report has been made by Rita Skeeter._

"How did she know about that? No one knows about that and that's not even what happened! We took our wands out because of what Malfoy said," Ron stated angrily after he finished reading.

"This is ridiculous. Somehow she's finding this stuff out without anyone knowing," Harry threw the paper aside.

"Well, there's always...she might...that's got to be...there's no other...I think I've got it! I've got to go to the library. See you in class," Hermione ran out of the Hall.

"How come she never finishes her stories?" Harry asked as he saw Hermione disappear around a corner. Ron shrugged as two people came up behind Harry and ruffled his hair, making him groan.

"I bet if you two stopped doing that, my hair might have a chance at lying flat," Harry glared at his godfathers as they sat on either side of him.

"What's the fun in that? Besides, your hair will never lie flat. Ever," Sirius smirked.

"Hey, look at this. That Rita Skeeter made up another story," Ron handed the _Prophet_to Remus and Sirius.

"How the bloody hell...sorry...is she finding out about this?" Harry complained and quickly apologized as Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Hermione had an idea and went running to the library, but what's new about that?" Ron pointed out.

"Yes, we passed her and she seemed excited," Sirius nodded.

"She didn't tell us anything. Only small parts," Ron sighed.

"Well, let's hope Skeeter doesn't write anything else until Hermione figures out whatever she went to do," Harry glanced at the paper again.

"Have you heard when your first Hogsmeade visit it?" Sirius changed the subject.

"Nope. It should be soon though," Harry and Ron shook their heads.

"That might be a good thing. Neither of you have finished the Kappas essay I assigned," Remus eyed the teenagers.

"Oddly, I'm further then Harry," Ron spoke but then Harry kicked him. "Ow! What was that one for? That really hurts."

"How far are you, Harry?" Remus asked seriously.

"A little over half. I'm sorry, but I've been really stressed. After Christmas I start training again for our match against Ravenclaw. My marks are still good though," Harry said in frustration.

"Harry, Christmas holidays aren't for three weeks, this essay is due on Monday. Don't think about Quidditch until later," Remus told his adopted godson.

"I know," Harry said quietly.

"Have you thought about what you want to do for the holidays?" Sirius changed the subject again.

"Well, Hermione's going home and so is Ron, so I'm going home. I'm not staying at Hogwarts if no one's here," Harry grinned. There was a silence and then the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

"See you guys later. We've got double Potions with Slytherin," Ron sighed and he and Harry walked out of the Great Hall, and to the dungeons.

"So, Hermione. Are you going to tell us why you ran out of the Great Hall and didn't finish your explanation?" Harry asked when they took their seats beside Hermione.

"I'll tell you eventually. I just need to make absolutely sure I'm right," Hermione stated. For the next hour, the Slytherins and Gryffindors listened and took notes as Professor Snape talked about bezoars. After, Harry and Ron went to Divination as Hermione walked to Muggle Studies. When the bell rang again, the trio dropped themselves at the table and began to eat dinner.

"I think they put up the date for the first Hogsmeade visit," Harry stated, wanting to make conversation.

"Yeah, they did. I saw it coming down from Muggle Studies. It's next Sunday," Hermione nodded.

"Awesome! What should we do?" Ron smiled at his friends.

"We'll go to Zonko's, Honeydukes, the Three Broomsticks, and we can check out the Shrieking Shack," Harry suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds great. Hey, Harry, when's the Quidditch match against Ravenclaw?" Hermione asked eating some salad.

"It's not until two weeks after Christmas holidays. As soon as we come back, Oliver is making us train even harder than we did last time," Harry groaned, remembering what was happening after the holidays.

"Sounds fun," Ron said sarcastically. "You haven't told Sirius and Remus about us using the Polyjuice Potion last year, have you?" Ron added, remembering when he almost spilled at breakfast.

"No, he hasn't. Care to explain?" Hermione, Harry, and Ron's eyes grew wide as someone spoke behind them. They slowly turned around to see Remus and Sirius standing there.

"Why do you two always do that?" Harry groaned slightly, knowing he and his friends had to explain.

"It's amusing. So, explain please," Sirius grinned and he and Remus sat across from the three thirteen year olds. So, as they all ate dinner, Harry, Ron, and Hermione told the story of how they had used Polyjuice Potion the previous year to find out if Malfoy had been the heir of Slytherin , or if he knew anything. They also, unfortunately for Hermione, explained how it had worked for Ron and Harry, but Hermione had turned into a cat. By the time they finished, the two older wizards were staring at them.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous that was?" Remus stated.

"Yeah, Hermione was kind enough to point that out along with us breaking over fifty school rules," Ron nodded his head towards Hermione.

"How is it you three haven't been expelled yet?" Sirius shook his head.

"How is it you, Remus, my dad, and Peter didn't get expelled?" Harry smirked at his response. Both Sirius and Remus opened their mouths to speak but closed them again. "I rest my case," Harry laughed. Remus and Sirius grinned, knowing they had lost the argument.


	9. Christmas Holidays and Full Moon

Chapter 9

Christmas Holidays; Full Moon

Three weeks later, it was the holidays and almost every student went home.

Before Harry left, Gryffindor Captain and Keeper, Oliver Wood came up to Harry.

"Harry, over the holidays I want you to order a new broom and practise...a lot. It's my last year here and my last chance to win the Quidditch Cup. Happy holidays," Wood told his Seeker who nodded.

"I will, Wood, and don't worry. I already have a broom. Happy Christmas," Harry assured his captain.

_No pressure at all, _Harry thought sarcastically to himself.

"Come on, Harry. The train's going to leave," Hermione called from the train and Harry hopped on. They rode the Hogwarts Express for a few hours before it came to a stop at Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.

Remus and Sirius had Apparated home, why, Harry didn't know, and were waiting for him on the other side of the barrier. Harry, Ron, and Hermione jumped off the train and walked through the barrier, talking and laughing.

"Hey, Sirius. Remus. Bye Ron. Bye Hermione. Happy Christmas," he waved to his friends as they went to their families. "Remus, are you all right? You look horrible, no offence," Harry added as he looked at his adopted godfather, who he practically called a father along with Sirius.

"None taken and yes, I'm fine. Let's go," Remus disappeared and Harry looked questioningly at Sirius.

"He's fine. Let's go," Sirius smiled weakly then they both disappeared. Remus wasn't that fine though, they didn't want to tell Harry, afraid it would ruin his holidays, but Christmas Day night was the full moon. Sirius and Harry appeared in front of the house. Sirius walked in but Harry stayed out for a bit.

When he did go in, Sirius spoke, "What took so long?" Sirius grinned when Harry walked in the door.

"It's not my fault you don't tell me anything and leave me wondering. I know something's up. I'm not that stupid," Harry pointed to Remus who put his hot chocolate down.

"You sure fooled me on that one then," Sirius laughed and Harry slapped him in the back of the head as he went to get some hot chocolate.

"Shut it. Anyways, so what's going on? You can't keep it from me forever. The last time I saw you like this, was last month at the full moon," Harry sat at the kitchen table, keeping his eyes on Remus.

"We didn't want to tell you yet, but on Christmas Day night, it's the full moon," Remus sighed. Sirius and Remus kept their gaze on Harry who remained silent for several minutes.

"Oh," Harry said quietly, sounding disappointed. "I'm going to go to bed," Harry abandoned his hot chocolate and went up the stairs to his room. Harry had an urge to slam his door shut but resisted it, and shut it quietly.

Harry sat on his bed and opened the drawer in his end table, pulling out a red book. It was the photo album Hagrid had given him in his first year. He flipped through it and stopped on a picture. Harry had been only eight when it was taken. It was Christmas and he was opening his gifts quickly, not even paying attention to the camera. He watched as Sirius came into the picture. There was just one thing missing from the photo...Remus. It had been a full moon then too and Remus had spent the day clearing out the attic or in bed, as he felt horrible like he always did.

Harry was so wrapped up in the memory of the picture he didn't even realize that Sirius and Remus had entered his room.

"Hey, kid," Sirius spoke making Harry jump and look up.

"Hi. Just...cleaning my room," Harry clearly lied.

"I'm sorry it worked out this way," Remus apologized looking at the thirteen year old wizard.

"It's fine. It's not your fault. It's just going to be like the Christmas when I was eight. I'll survive. I did that time," Harry put the photo album on the bed, leaving it open at that picture. Remus picked it up and stared at the eight year old Harry. When he had dropped the book, Harry had leaned back on his pillows and watched Remus pick it up and stare at it.

"Harry..." Harry cut Remus off.

"No, it's all right. You should probably take your potion if you haven't already. I'm fine," Harry said the last part slightly louder then went down the stairs and to the living room. Remus dropped himself onto Harry's bed, closing the photo album.

"I knew we shouldn't have told him yet," Remus sighed looking at Sirius who had stayed quiet the whole time.

"It was either now or Christmas Day. Don't worry about it. It's not your fault, don't blame yourself," Sirius responded softly. "You should take your potion. I'll go talk to Harry then hand him over to you. It's not your fault, Moony," Sirius added, then went downstairs and went into the living room to talk with his godson. Remus stood and went to his room to take the Wolfsbane Potion.

* * *

><p>"Hi, Harry," Sirius sat on the couch beside Harry who was curled up, holding a pillow and staring at the blank TV.<p>

"Hi," Harry barely said above a whisper.

"Are you going to be okay?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, it's just going to be like when I was eight, or on my tenth birthday, or on Halloween last year. I survived those, I can survive this," Harry pointed out other dates when it had been a full moon. "He never means for this to happen."

"Look, Remus is going to do as much as he can before Christmas. Try to enjoy the next couple weeks here," Sirius pushed Harry's hair out of his eyes, and looked into Harry's bright emerald green eyes which looked back. Harry nodded.

"I should go practise or Wood will be all over me when school starts again," Harry walked up to his room to get his broom and get his robes on.

"Be careful, and if the weather gets bad, come in," Sirius told Harry as he opened the door.

"I will, I know. Can I go now?" Harry replied impatiently.

"Go. Have fun," Harry ran out the door and Sirius shook his head at Harry's impatience. "Exactly like you, Prongs," Sirius said quietly to himself.

After about an hour and a half, Remus and Sirius were drinking coffee when Harry came back in the house.

"Hi, Harry," Remus and Sirius both did a double take at Harry. "What happened to you?" Harry's shirt had a rip and was soaking in blood from a large and deep gash on his chest.

"I fell," Harry answered shortly and shrugged. Remus stood up and took Harry's shirt off.

"You couldn't have gotten this from falling," Remus and Sirius looked at the cut.

"Well, I've never ridden a Firebolt and after a while I fell off and into a tree," Harry explained as Remus cleaned the cut with a damp cloth, making Harry gasp in pain when it made contact, then took out his wand and pointed it at Harry's cut, making it disappear. "See, I'm fine," Harry looked at both older wizards.

"Harry, we don't want you flying in the clearing alone," Sirius told Harry, who put his shirt back on and sat at the table.

"Why? It's not like Voldemort or Malfoy are going to jump out and grab me," Harry said, adding a little sarcasm into his voice. "No one can get through the wards you and Remus put up."

"Just do us a favour. Don't fly in the clearing alone," Remus and Sirius looked at the teenager.

"Fine. What's for dinner?" Harry asked looking mostly at Remus.

"Whatever you decide to make when you get up. I'm not making dinner. I'm not Molly Weasley," Remus grinned at Harry's expression.

"You worry about me as much as she does," Harry smirked.

"Bugger off," Remus rolled his eyes. For the rest of the evening, the three wizards talked about the Quidditch final, Hogsmeade, and how the Divination professor, Professor Trelawney, kept seeing a death omen, the Grim, in Harry's crystal ball.

"It's getting annoying. Every time we have Divination, she predicts how I'm going to die," Harry rolled his eyes in frustration.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it. According to McGonagall, she's been doing it even before we began teaching at Hogwarts," Sirius responded.

"It's still bloody annoying. Can't I just drop Divination?" Harry groaned.

"No," Harry's godfathers replied quickly. Harry looked taken aback but then glared at Remus and Sirius.

"As soon as I'm able to, I'm dropping it," Harry added.

"Go ahead. Well, I'm going to bed. Night guys," Sirius got up and went upstairs to his room.

"I'm going to be too. See you tomorrow, Harry, and again, I'll be fine. You know I will be," Remus lightly hugged Harry then went upstairs. Harry wasn't tired and went to the living room. For a few minutes he sat on the couch, and then he grabbed a book off the end table and opened it. It was another photo album and he slowly flipped through the pages, stopping to look at each picture for a few seconds. He turned a page and stopped to look at one of the pictures. The photo had Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Hermione was in between the two boys and she had her arms around Harry and Ron's shoulders, while they had their arms around her too. They were smiling, and they started laughing when Ron slapped Harry in the back of the head. They were in their first year.

Harry put the book on his lap, which he had covered with a blanket, and leaned back on a pillow. In a few minutes he fell into a deep sleep without taking his glasses off.

* * *

><p><em>"Who said you could have milk?" Uncle Vernon yelled at his scared three year old nephew.<em>

_"I...I was...I was thirsty," Harry stuttered beginning to cry heavily._

_"That doesn't give you the right to eat our food or drink anything of ours! You only get what we give you, and for the rest of the week you don't get anything! You are spending the whole week in your cupboard!" Uncle Vernon thundered taking a step towards the young boy._

_"No, please. I'm sorry," Harry whimpered as Uncle Vernon slapped Harry across the face, making him stumble and fall._

_"You are a worthless little kid! No one will ever want you or love you!" Uncle Vernon hit Harry again making Harry cry harder and cower under his uncle's stare._

_"Come here! You are to get in your cupboard and don't come out until we tell you to! Get in there!" Uncle Vernon threw (literally) Harry into the cupboard under the stairs. Then the older man knelt down and sort of went into the cupboard, ready to hit and beat Harry._

* * *

><p>"NO!" Harry cried as he got hit again.<p>

Harry sat up hitting a man in the mouth, causing the lip to bleed. Harry was sweating and crying a lot. He looked around to see he was still on the couch and Sirius and Remus were around him. He looked at Sirius and saw he had been the man to get hit.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to do that," Harry said quietly, still breathing very fast.

"I'm all right. Are you okay?" Sirius asked, as Harry sat up slightly and Remus sat beside the teenager.

"Yeah, I guess I'm okay," Harry nodded. Remus and Sirius had heard Harry screaming as though in pain, and when they got to the living room, they saw Harry thrashing around and was sweating and crying.

"What happened?" Remus asked, running his hand through the side of Harry's hair as he put his head on Remus' shoulder.

"The same nightmare. My uncle beating on me when I was three," Harry answered, wiping his eyes dry of tears. "How long have you been down here?"

"Twenty minutes. You wouldn't wake up," Sirius replied as Harry sighed.

"I hate this. I've been having the same nightmare for over two weeks," Harry curled his feet beneath him.

"It's fine. You're all right. You always will be," Sirius hugged Harry and Remus smiled softly.

"I'll make breakfast. Oh yeah, just so you know. It's Christmas Eve," Remus stood, still smiling, and walked into the kitchen.

"Awesome. What's for breakfast?" Harry grinned as he and Sirius walked to the kitchen also.

"Since it's the holidays, how about pancakes?" Remus suggested, slightly laughing. For the first time that morning, Harry looked closely at Remus and saw he was extremely pale.

"Remus, are you going to be all right? You're extremely white," Harry spoke, sounding concerned.

"I'll be fine. And you say I worry a lot," Remus answered, adding sarcasm into the last part.

"Well, come on. You're white as a sheet if you haven't already noticed," Harry said, irritated.

"I'm fine. Eat," Remus placed the food in front of Harry and Sirius.

"Sirius, I need you to play Quidditch with me so I can practise, and not have Oliver bite my head off," Harry told Sirius who nodded.

"Yeah, I'll help," Sirius finished his food.

"Since you'll be together, you can go in the clearing to practise," Remus stated when he saw Harry glance at him.

"Yes! Thank you," Harry smiled happily at Remus' reply. "Can we go now?" he added.

"Yes, go get dressed," Sirius nodded and Harry ran up the stairs to his room. When he was gone, Remus and Sirius began talking.

"Sirius, Skeeter is finding out a lot. What if she reports on something then something bad happens? What is she's trying to get Harry for some reason?" Remus asked seriously.

"Look, if for some reason she wanted Harry, why would she wait until now to try? Also, she's just been reporting on events that have happened, even if her version of things has made almost everyone at school hate Harry," Sirius shrugged and Remus sighed.

"Sirius, you really have your moments, don't you?" Remus raised an eyebrow.

"I try to make them occasional," Sirius smirked.

"Ready. Let's go," Harry ran down the stairs and out the door before Sirius could say anything.

"I guess I should go. See you later, Moony," Sirius opened the door.

"See you. Oh, and keep him out of trouble, Padfoot," Remus grinned as Sirius went out the door, rolling his eyes.

A couple hours passed before Sirius and Harry came back in. Remus was reading in his room and wouldn't have even known they were back, if it wasn't for the arguing.

"I was not cheating. You threw the Quaffle, I caught it, threw it back to you, and you weren't paying attention, so it hit you," Harry said loudly. Remus stood on the stairs, leaning against the wall, watching with amusement as the two argued.

"I was paying attention. You threw it straight at my face like it was a bull's eye," Sirius complained.

"That's not what happened. Although you did kind of deserve it," Harry stated, still irritated.

"How did I deserve it?" Sirius cried.

"I said sort of. And it's because you charmed a Bludger to chase me while I was trying to get the Snitch," Harry argued even more. Remus decided to step in when he saw Sirius ready to reply.

"So, how was practise?" Remus asked, even though he had heard the most of it.

"Harry threw the Quaffle at me," Sirius and Harry playfully glared at each other.

"I didn't mean to hit you. Bugger off already," Harry groaned loudly.

"I'm assuming it didn't go that well," Remus said more to himself than anyone else.

"So, Sirius. Care to say why you charmed a Bludger to go after Harry?" Remus grinned when he saw Harry scowl.

"Because he was going slow so I got him to speed up," Sirius shrugged.

"That makes sense. Harry, why did you hit Sirius with the Quaffle?" Remus asked wanting to make them stop arguing even if they weren't actually mad at each other.

"I didn't mean to. When he tried to score, I caught it and threw it back, but he wasn't watching so it hit him," Harry explained as Remus made tea for Harry and coffee for him and Sirius.

"All right. Sirius was trying to help and Harry did it by accident. Now drop it," Remus sat at the table along with Harry and Sirius.

"But..." Harry started but stopped when Remus glared deeply at him.

"So, how is Harry doing on the new broom?" Remus asked, wanting to make sure they got away from the argument.

"Better. After another day's of practise he'll be really good. He'll definitely win the next two Quidditch matches," Sirius grinned at his godson, who clearly wasn't listening.

"Did I bring Hedwig home?" Harry suddenly asked.

"Yeah, why?" Sirius looked at him confused.

"I need to use her," Harry ran upstairs and to his room. Remus and Sirius looked at each other blankly.


	10. Christmas Without Remus and Incident

Chapter 10

Christmas Without Remus; Incident

When Harry woke up on Christmas morning, he wasn't exactly jumping out of bed and running down the stairs, like most children would be. Of course, he was really happy that it was Christmas, but he would have been happier if Remus would be there with him and Sirius. Harry stood up and, still in his pajamas, walked downstairs to the living room.

"Morning, Sirius. Happy Christmas," Harry smiled, walking towards Sirius on the couch.

"Morning. You all right? You're not exactly as happy as most kids are on Christmas morning," Sirius stated as Harry sat down.

"Yeah, well most kids also have all of their family with them on Christmas," Harry said curling up beside his godfather.

"You have a point and I know you're upset because Remus isn't here, but can you try to have fun? Please, and remember, I always had to spend Christmas at Hogwarts because my hated me and I hated them," Sirius looked at Harry with his usual puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, but my dad and Remus and people at Hogwarts were your family. So you weren't really missing much. It was all there with you," Harry grinned as Sirius nodded in agreement. "Also, you need a new way to convince people, but I'll try. Before we do anything though, can I do something first?" Harry asked.

"Sure. I don't know if this matters or has anything to do with what you're doing, but Remus is asleep still," Sirius replied, knowing Harry was going to Remus' room for a bit.

"Thanks. I'll be back in a minute," Harry got up and went to his room. He quickly grabbed a wrapped box out of his room and quietly went across the hall to Remus' bedroom. He quietly opened the door to see Remus facing the other way. Harry walked over to the end table and placed the box on it with a card then he slightly hugged his second godfather.

"Happy Christmas, Remus. Love you." Reluctantly, Harry released Remus, went out the door, and took one last look at the older man as he stirred, then closed the door. "Back. Let's go," Harry sat on the couch again, smiling at Sirius. For about an hour, the two handed gifts to each other, all from different people.

"This was amazing. I never realized how many people we know," Harry grinned as he heard a noise upstairs. "Sounds like Remus is awake," he added and Sirius nodded. Harry stayed silent but kept his eyes on Sirius.

"Go ahead. You know you can," Sirius grinned, knowing Harry wanted to go up and see Remus. Harry smiled and jumped up, running up the stairs. Sirius shook his head and followed the teen up the stairs and to the attic.

Harry saw Remus levitating furniture out of the attic, his back to the staircase. Harry, as silently as he could, walked up behind Remus, but with Remus' sensitive hearing, he heard his adopted nephew coming up behind him.

"Hi, Harry," Remus turned around, smiling as Harry groaned.

"That's not fair," Harry crossed his arms.

"Well, it wouldn't be fun if it was fair, would it?" Remus grinned as Harry rolled his eyes, keeping his arms crossed. Remus laughed and wrapped his arms around the frustrated teen.

"Harry, you really are as stubborn as your mother," Sirius grinned as he watched Harry and Remus.

"Ha ha. You both are bloody annoying," Harry sighed as Remus and Sirius laughed.

"I opened your gift. Thanks," Remus replied releasing Harry who finally uncrossed his arms.

"Welcome. Are you almost done cleaning out the attic?" Harry asked looking at the old pieces of furniture.

"Almost, but I can't do much. I mostly have to stay in bed. Sorry, Harry," Remus reluctantly answered as a sad look took over Harry's facial expression.

"It's all right, I guess. I'll see you tomorrow," Harry gave Remus one last hug then went downstairs.

"Happy Christmas, Moony. He'll be fine, don't worry. See you later," Sirius smiled reassuringly at Remus who nodded, then also went downstairs. Remus sighed and went back to clearing out the attic.

Downstairs, Sirius found Harry in the kitchen drinking butterbeer.

"Hey, kid," Sirius sat beside him.

"Are you always going to say 'kid?" Harry stated grinning at his godfather.

"I've been saying it since we got you and it's never going to change," Sirius said, summoning himself a butterbeer.

"This bites. I wish Remus could be down here too," Harry responded sadly.

"I know, I do too. Probably not as much as you but you know what I mean. He'll be up either tomorrow or the next day. You did have fun though, didn't you?" Sirius stated, knowing the answer.

"Yep, but I always have fun no matter what. You know that," Harry nodded, smirking.

For the majority of the day, Sirius and Harry talked, played chess, and once went out to play Quidditch, while Remus slept and cleared out the attic. When Harry and Sirius came in from their Quidditch match, it was getting dark and the moon was going to come out soon.

"Hurry. He needs to go to the attic at anytime. I'll be in bed. Good night, Harry," Sirius stated quickly and Harry ran upstairs to see Remus one last time before his transformation. He opened the door to see Remus sitting on his bed.

"Remus, what are you doing? You need to get to the attic soon," Harry walked over to him.

"I know, what are you doing here?" Remus looked up at the teen he practically called his son.

"I came to see you one last time before your transformation," Harry answered quietly. There was a silence and Harry hugged Remus tightly. "Good night, Remus. Love you."

"G'night. Love you too," Remus and Harry parted and Remus stood. "You should get to bed. I need to go to the attic," they both walked out of Remus' room. Harry crossed the hall to his room but stopped as he watched Remus climb the stairs to the attic. When Remus shut and locked the door, Harry sighed and went into his room not knowing the attic door wasn't fully shut. He changes into his pajamas and just as he lay down, he heard a cry of pain come from above him.

After a few more minutes, Remus' yells died down and Harry finally got to sleep.

* * *

><p>Up until two in the morning everything was fine, but then the door to the attic was pushed open and Remus, still in werewolf form, walked down the stairs. He pushed open the door to Sirius' room with his nose but then moved on down the hallway. Remus pushed open another and very slowly and quietly, walked into the room and to Harry's bed.<p>

Harry rolled over and opened his eyes when he felt warm breath on the back of his neck. When his eyes were open, he saw he looking right into the grey eyes of Remus in his werewolf form. His eyes grew wide.

"Remus," he breathed to himself, slowly sitting up. The creature growled as he stared at the thirteen year old. "Oh no. Remus, please. Remus," Harry gasped. He moved back and fell out of his bed, onto the floor. Remus walked around the bed and followed Harry with his eyes, who was backing up slowly. Harry backed up into a corner of his room and stared at Remus with wide and scared eyes. Remus bared his teeth and growled again. Harry was going to scream but couldn't find his voice. Remus howled and Harry jumped.

Harry, still scared to death about what was happening, finally got his voice again and screamed.

"SIRIUS! SIRIUS, HELP!" Harry screamed for his godfather.

Harry watched in horror as Remus raised a paw over his head. Harry shut his eyes and covered himself with his arms. Remus' paw came down and cut Harry's cheek, and left three cuts on his arm. Harry screamed in pain as he felt blood flow out of his deep cuts.

"SIRIUS!" Harry cried again. A few seconds later, Sirius appeared in the doorway. When Sirius saw what was happening, he quickly changed into a dog and lunged himself at Remus, who was close to biting Harry's arm.

As Sirius and Remus were fighting, Harry pushed himself as far into the corner as he could. Sirius ran out of Harry's room and down the stairs, Remus chasing him. Since he was far enough ahead, Sirius very quickly changed back to a human and opened the door, then changed back and ran outside. Sirius ran into the forest with Remus behind him. Sirius hid behind a tree and when Remus disappeared, Sirius raced back to the house, locking the door when he got in and changed back to a human.

When Sirius got in the house, he raced up the stairs and burst into Harry's room and fell in front of Harry. Harry didn't seem to have noticed that Sirius was with him. Harry, in pain, terrified, and covered in blood, had curled up in the corner of his room.

Sirius slowly and gently placed a hand on Harry's knee. Harry jumped and slowly looked up, afraid of what he might see. When Harry saw it was Sirius, he leaned into his godfather and sobbed.

"Don't worry. Harry, it's all right. You're all right. Harry, don't worry," Sirius hugged Harry who kept crying. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up," Sirius helped Harry to stand and they went down to the kitchen.

Sirius sat Harry at the table while he got a damp cloth and some bandages. Sirius sat in front of Harry and gently cleaned Harry's cuts, apologizing when he gasped in pain. Sirius wrapped Harry's arm in the bandages then started to clean the cut of Harry's cheek.

"Harry, you know he didn't mean to. You're going to be fine," Sirius said softly, putting some bandages on the cut on Harry's cheek. Harry sniffed and nodded, looking at the table only. "Harry," Sirius turned Harry's head to face him and saw there were tears filling up his eyes.

"Sirius, that was so scary. He almost bit me!" Harry cried and Sirius hugged him again as Harry began to sob.

"Harry, don't worry. You know he didn't mean to. He would never hurt you on purpose," Sirius told Harry.

"I know. Can't you heal my cuts with magic?" Harry sighed.

"They're bad. They're too deep and big. We'll have to get a healing potion from Madam Pomfrey. Come on, we should get to bed. We'll get some dreamless sleep potion also," Sirius put an arm around Harry as they climbed the staircase. "Go to sleep and we'll talk tomorrow. Again, don't worry," Sirius kissed his forehead then turned to leave.

"Sirius, can I ask something?" Harry wondered, sitting up in bed as Sirius turned around. "Where is Remus?"

"He's in the forest behind the house," Sirius stated.

"Can you sleep here tonight?" Harry added. Sirius smiled softly.

"Of course I will," Sirius got in the bed beside Harry and put a comforting arm around him.

"Night, Sirius. Thanks," Harry whispered and they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Remus woke up and looked around to see he wasn't in the attic or in the house at all. He tried to think back to the night's events but was only getting vague moments.<p>

_What happened? _Remus wondered to himself. Remus shut his eyes and dug into his thoughts. Just then his eyes snapped open as he remembered the night. Going down the stairs, going in Harry's room, attacking Harry. He could still hear Harry scream for help and in pain as Remus scratched him."Oh no. Harry," Remus said to himself.

He quickly walked through the forest and up to the house. He quietly opened and shut the door, unlocking it with magic. Remus silently walked up to his room and got dressed. He stopped in the hall and looked at the attic, to see the door wide open. He glanced forward and saw both Harry and Sirius sleeping.

Remus walked into the room and went around the bed to Harry's side. He sighed as he saw the blood soaked cloth on Harry's cheek. He moved the blankets and saw Harry's bandaged arm. He sighed again and glanced around the room. Remus' gaze fell to a large blood stain on the floor in the corner.

Remus took one last glance at the two sleeping wizards then walked downstairs to the kitchen.

"How could I do that? He's probably going to hate me forever," Remus said himself, putting his face in his hands.

"He's shocked and scared, but he doesn't hate you," a voice said and Remus turned around to see Sirius standing on the stairs. "I was awake when you came in the room," Sirius answered before Remus could ask.

"Hi. Is he all right?" Remus asked as Sirius sat beside him.

"He'll be fine. What happened, Remus?" Sirius asked and Remus switched his gaze to the table.

"I didn't get the last dose. I ran out for some reason. I guess I was so wrapped up in everything, I didn't make enough and I forgot to get more ingredients," Remus explained and Sirius sighed.

"Why didn't you say anything? I would have helped you," Sirius wondered calmly.

"I didn't want to ruin Harry's holidays more than the full moon on Christmas Day already had," Remus shrugged.

"Remus, I think not saying anything did more damage than actually mentioning it ever would have. He would have gotten over the full moon, but now he's always going to remember this and he's going to be terrified," Sirius frowned. Remus was going to answer when a cry came from upstairs. "Nightmare. He's been having them all night," Sirius stated quickly and they ran up to Harry's room. Sirius crossed over to Harry's bed where he was sweating and crying.

After a few minutes, Harry finally woke up. He spotted Sirius and leaned into his arms like he had in the night.

"Don't worry, Harry. You're fine. It's all right," Sirius stated quietly to Harry. Remus stood in the doorway and leaned against the frame. Harry opened his eyes and saw Remus, and immediately tensed up. Sirius felt him tense and released him.

Remus watched as Sirius whispered something to Harry, who nodded slightly. Sirius stood up and walked to Remus who looked at him questioningly.

"I need to get a Healing Potion and Dreamless Sleep Potion from Madam Pomfrey. I'll be back in a bit," Sirius left the house.

Remus stayed leaning against the door frame, watched as Harry slowly got out of bed, and got dressed. He saw Harry was having trouble getting his shirt on, so Remus went and helped, being careful around Harry's arm.

"Thanks," Harry said barely above a whisper. They stayed silent and Remus sat on the bed.

"Harry, I am so, so sorry. I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me," Remus finally spoke and Harry looked into his eyes.

"I don't hate you. I'm just really freaked out still. Who wouldn't be? I know you didn't mean to, but I'm still terrified. Remember when I was five, I got lost in the forest and got attacked by Greyback? I had nightmares about that for like a week and yet I survived, and I was only five. I'm thirteen. I can live through cuts, another attack, and nightmares. I've been through worse, like in second year. I had to battle a Basilisk and got a fang in my arm, and I almost died from the venom. Don't forget about me being the Boy Who Lived. It's not every day a one year old defeats a powerful dark wizard," Harry answered, sitting beside Remus on the bed.

"I'm so sorry, Harry," Remus repeated.

"I know. Remus, no matter what, I'm still going to be scared for a little bit. I don't blame you at all because you couldn't control it. I'm sure you were scared when you got bit. This is like that, except I didn't get bit. I don't hate you, I never will. I can't hate you for something you had no control over," Harry explained and Remus stared at the floor when he felt tears coming.

"Well, there's something we have in common at the moment. No matter what, you'll be scared and no matter what, I'll keep feeling guilty," Remus replied and Harry smiled.

"Besides, they're just cuts. Even if they are deep," Harry shrugged.

"Harry, have you looked at your bandages lately?" Remus asked and Harry looked at the blood soaked bandages.

"Did Sirius say how much blood I've lost?" Harry wondered aloud.

"No, but by the looks of the floor and the bandages, you've lost a lot of blood," Remus answered and Harry sighed.

"Oh well. I'll survive. So anyways, Remus, I don't hate you for what happened. I'm just terrified of going to sleep," Harry smiled softly at Remus. They hugged each other tightly.

"In advance, nothing you say is going to make me stop feeling guilty," Remus stated when they parted. "Love you," he added.

"Love you," Harry grinned.

"Come on, let's get some clean bandages on your cuts," they walked to the kitchen.

"I'm guessing you can't heal them with magic either?" Harry pointed out.

"Let's see exactly how deep and big they are," Harry sat down. Remus sat in front of him and unwrapped Harry's arm, who slightly winced in pain. "Nope. Either take a Healing Potion or go to St. Mungo's," Remus smiled taking the bandages off his arm and cheek.

"I think I'll go with the Healing Potion," Harry grinned as Remus got more bandages and wrapped Harry's arm.

"You do know you'll probably have to use the potion for at least one or two weeks?" Remus informed and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Figures. There's always a catch," Harry winced slightly as Remus bandaged his cheek.

"It's going to sting a little bit also," they turned around when they heard Sirius speak. "Madam Pomfrey told me. You need to use it for two and a half weeks," Sirius finished and Harry groaned.

"How many times a day?" Remus asked putting the bandages away.

"Two. Once when he gets up and once before bed," Sirius put two vials on the table. "Told you he doesn't hate you, Remus," Sirius added, sitting across from them. Remus looked at the floor and Sirius and Harry smiled. Harry put his uninjured arm around Remus' waist in a light hug and Remus put his arm around Harry.

"You didn't believe him?" Harry replied looking at Sirius who was smiling.

"Not really. Come on, I attacked you. I almost bit you. I scratched you and you don't want to sleep. Of course I didn't believe him," Remus stated in an it's-so-obvious voice.

"You know what? Whatever. I don't hate you, I never will, and I'm fine. Except being terrified of going to sleep," Harry got up and got some juice. His guardians raised their eyebrows. "What? I was up all night crying and screaming. I'm thirsty," he shrugged.

"We should put some of the potion on his cuts," Sirius looked at Remus who nodded. Harry sighed and put his glass down.

"Let's go in the living room," Harry and Sirius stood and Remus grabbed one of the vials. Harry sat down with Sirius beside him.

"It's going to sting but it's the only thing that will heal them," Remus opened the vial and poured a little bit on some cloth. Remus took the bandages off his cheek and dabbed the cut. Harry clenched his teeth together, shut his eyes tightly, and groaned.

Remus looked at Sirius and they both looked at Harry apologetically. After twenty minutes, they finished and had put Harry's bandages back on.

"You okay?" Sirius asked when they were done.

"Yeah, but that really hurt," Harry groaned. "I need to endure that two times a day for two and a half weeks? Brilliant," Harry complained.

"Don't worry. You'll probably get used to it," Sirius smiled.

"Thanks. That makes everything better," Harry said sarcastically, rolling his eyes and grinning. For the rest of the day, the three chatted and watched TV.

While they watched TV, Harry fell asleep on the couch so Remus and Sirius went into the kitchen.

"You know, I can't stop feeling guilty," Remus shook his head, looking at the sleeping thirteen year old.

"You'll stop eventually, Moony. Just give it time and just remember that he doesn't hate you. He still feels the same way about you. He still loves you," Sirius smiled softly and Remus nodded. They talked for another ten minutes but stopped when Harry screamed. They went and stayed beside Harry until he woke up a few seconds later.

"You okay, Harry?" Remus ran his hand through Harry's hair. Harry nodded and drank some of the water Sirius gave him.

"Well, that was terrifying. Thanks," Harry sighed, giving Sirius the half-empty glass.

"Harry, it's late. It's already ten. Maybe you should get to bed," Sirius suggested.

"Sirius, I just had a nightmare. I'm not in the mood to have another one," Harry remarked.

"Harry, we're going to give you the Dreamless Sleep Potion. You don't have to worry about nightmares," Remus put his hand through Harry's hair again.

"Okay, I'll go get changed," Harry walked up the stairs.

"You can go, I'll get the potion," Sirius told Remus who nodded and went to Harry's room.

"Hey. Need help?" Remus asked when he saw Harry struggling to get his shirt off. Harry grinned and nodded. Remus took of Harry's shirt and helped him put his pyjama shirt on.

"Thanks," Harry crawled under his blankets as Remus sat at the foot of his bed. "Don't feel guilty, Remus. I know you are right now," Harry smiled, crossing his legs under the blankets.

"I can't help it. Like Sirius said, I'll stop eventually," Remus shrugged.

"What else did he say?" Harry wondered, knowing that whatever Sirius said made Remus feel better.

"I just have to give it time and remember that you still feel the same way about me. And you still love me like you always have. That's all he said," Remus looked into Harry's eyes.

"Well, he better keep it up. He's making you feel better about the whole thing," Harry grinned as Remus smiled and rolled his eyes. Then Sirius walked in carrying a goblet.

"Here, with this you won't have nightmares tonight. Drink it all," Sirius handed the goblet to Harry who drank all of it. "Night, Harry."

"Night," Remus stated and stood up.

"Night, guys," Harry lay down fully and drifted off the sleep.

"Come on. We should get to bed too. Night, Moony," Sirius and Remus walked out of Harry's room, shutting the door.

"Night, Padfoot," they walked to their rooms and they all went to sleep, Harry without nightmares.

* * *

><p>"Morning," Harry yawned sitting at the table the next morning. "I have a really bad headache," he added.<p>

"Maybe you're getting sick," Sirius suggested. Remus felt Harry's forehead and nodded.

"You've got a fever. You're sick, Harry. You need to go back to bed," Harry sighed and walked up the stairs to his room. "Sirius will be up in a minute," Remus called.

"Why am I going?" Sirius frowned.

"Because he's your godson slash nephew, and I need to find a potion that will bring his fever down," Remus grinned as Sirius scowled.

"He's your nephew too, even if it is only by adoption," Sirius replied and Remus looked at him with a just-go-and-stop-arguing-because-you-won't-win look. "Fine, I'm going."

"Hey," Sirius sat at the foot of Harry's bed.

"Hi," Harry mumbled then coughed, groaning afterwards.

"Remus is getting a potion that will bring your fever down," Sirius informed. He, too, felt Harry's forehead. "You're really burning up," Sirius frowned and Harry groaned again. Then, thankfully for Harry, Remus came in with a goblet.

"Here, drink all of it. You probably won't like the taste," Remus gave Harry the cup and sat beside him. Harry took a drink then spit it out.

"That is so disgusting," Harry frowned.

"I told you it wouldn't taste good, but you need to drink all of it," Remus smiled and tilted the cup to Harry's mouth, who sighed and drank it, making faces like Sirius and James always would when they were in the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey made them take potions. "Your fever should go down now. You should sleep. Call if you need anything," Remus added and Harry nodded, lying down. Sirius and Remus left the room, closing the door.

"Is he going to be all right?" Sirius wondered getting some coffee.

"Yeah, it's just the common cold. It'll be gone in a couple days," Remus nodded taking the cup Sirius was offering him. "I know you said it was nothing, but what are we going to do about Skeeter?"

"Honestly, I don't know. There's not much she can report on except things that happen at school. Otherwise she basically has nothing," Sirius replied, shrugging.

"Believe me, she'll find something," Remus sighed. They talked for another hour before they made Harry a small lunch, and brought it up to him.

"Harry, we brought you some lunch," Sirius walked over to Harry's bed. Harry only moaned in reply. Sirius felt his godson's forehead. "Well, you fever has gone down a lot. You need to eat," he added and Harry slowly sat up to eat.

"You don't have to eat it all but eat some," Remus and Sirius sat on the bed. Harry ate some of toast.

"Why does everything taste funny?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, we found a potion and put it in the food. It'll make you better in a few hours," Sirius answered. "So what's happening when school starts again?" Sirius added.

"Wood is gonna make us start training for our next match," Harry groaned.

"It's against Ravenclaw right?" Remus asked.

"Yep. Wood's going mental about Quidditch because it's his last year and his last chance to win. It's getting annoying. The whole team is annoyed at all the training we have to do," Harry finished, finishing off the tray of food.

"Who's the Seeker for Ravenclaw?" Remus wondered.

"Cho Chang. She's a fourth year, I think," Harry replied.

"I've seen her. She's like Chinese or Japanese or something. She's pretty," Sirius smiled.

"Yeah, she's apparently good too, and I guess she is sort of pretty," Harry shrugged and his godfathers glanced at each other grinning, both thinking the same thing then turned back to Harry. He had seen the look and immediately knew what they were thinking. "I know what you're thinking and it's not true so bugger off," Harry warned.

"Don't worry, we'll still bug you about it," Remus grinned and laughed as he ruffled Harry's hair and Harry pushed his hand away.

"You both are bloody ridiculous," Harry smiled, shaking his head as Remus and Sirius laughed.


	11. Hermione Finally Tells

Chapter 11

Hermione Finally Tells

Quicker then Harry thought, the last week of Christmas holidays was over, and all the students were on their way back to Hogwarts.

"I don't want to go back. Wood is going to make us start training already," Harry complained as he, Remus, and Sirius sat in a compartment with Ron and Hermione.

"You better keep your marks up this time," Sirius and Remus eyed Harry in between his two friends.

"I'll try, but if I don't, don't blame me. Blame Wood," Harry said, a little irritated.

"Okay. Hermione, are you planning on telling us about Skeeter anytime soon?" Ron asked Hermione, wanting to know what she knew.

"I'll tell you later. I actually need to find out one more thing," Hermione grinned guiltily.

"Hermione! You said you were going to tell us," Harry groaned, glaring at his female friend.

"I know, but it's just one more thing I need to figure out. It won't take long," Hermione told them.

"So Harry, how was your Christmas?" Ron looked at Harry who didn't answer right away. Remus and Sirius looked at Harry, waiting to hear the answer.

"Oh. Umm...it...it was all right. My mind was mostly on what Hermione was going to tell us. It was about the same as every other Christmas," Harry said and he saw Remus smile slightly out of the corner of his eye.

"Same here. Except, Fred and George chased me around the house and they were charming the gnomes to fly after me," Ron frowned and everyone laughed. "What about you, Hermione?"

"Same as always but my parents are going to Hawaii until school's over. So I have to stay at school," Hermione sighed.

"Is it so horrible to stay at school with us?" Harry joked.

"Well, no. What I meant was..." Hermione began to explain.

"I'm insulted," Ron joked also and began smirking with Harry.

"But...I...you see...umm...I...I..." Hermione stuttered and her two friends laughed.

"Don't worry, Hermione. We're only joking. We know you love us just like we love you," Harry stated grinning as Ron kept giggling.

"Harry, I think being friends with Ronald and living with Sirius and Remus, has had a very big effect on you," Hermione smiled as Harry stopped laughing, and looked up at his godfathers to see they were holding back their laughter.

"You're friends with Ron too," Harry pointed out.

"I am, but I don't live with Sirius or Remus," Hermione giggled.

"At least it's not the Dursleys. Besides, I like living with them, you should try it," Harry answered grinning.

"I would but you need them more. I've got a house full of people, even if I want to murder them half the time," Ron stated as Harry and Hermione chuckled.

The train rode on, and the five kept talking and laughing. After a while, Harry, Ron, and Hermione got their robes on once again and then the train stopped. All the students hopped off the train, got in the carriages, and went back to their school.

During dinner, Harry and his friends began a conversation with Ginny and Neville Longbottom. They talked all through dinner then went to bed. As Harry was walking with his friends to Gryffindor Tower, Remus came up behind Harry, grabbing his hand.

"Harry. Can we talk?" Remus asked and Hermione and Ron walked away, knowing Remus meant privately.

"Sure. Where's Sirius?" Harry asked realizing his other godfather wasn't there.

"He went to bed. So, about what you said on the train. I..." Harry cut him off.

"I didn't do anything," Harry shook his head, thinking he was in trouble. Remus chuckled.

"You're not in trouble, Harry. I just wanted to thank you for not tell Ron and Hermione about Christmas, and for saying how you liked living with me and Sirius," Remus smiled as they talked and slowly walked to the Tower.

"I haven't told them about the Christmas when I was eight either, and I love living with you and Sirius. It's so much fun, except when I get in trouble," Harry playfully glared at Remus who smirked.

"You bring that on yourself. You should get to bed. I'll see you tomorrow," Remus ruffled Harry's hair as he smiled and went through the portrait door.

"Night, Remus," Harry went up to the boys' dorms and fell asleep, happy to be back at Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>One week later, Harry's training had started again and all his marks dropped. Before he went to Defence he was in Transfiguration and was called by McGonagall to stay back.<p>

"Yes, Professor?" Harry walked up to the desk.

"I need you to get both your guardians to sign this. You're failing," McGonagall handed Harry an assignment.

"Failing?" Harry groaned, knowing Sirius and Remus would be upset and have a talk with him.

"I know you've had to do a lot of Quidditch practise, but it's really affecting your marks. I'll talk to Wood and you talk to both Remus and Sirius," McGonagall told Harry who nodded and sighed. When Harry sat beside Ron and Hermione in Defence they quietly talked for a few minutes.

"What did McGonagall want?" Ron asked, copying a note about Hinkypunks off Hermione.

"I have to get Sirius and Remus to sign our last assignment. I'm failing. I'm failing practically all my classes. She's going to talk to Wood and I have to talk to them," Harry told them groaning.

"When is the match, Harry?" Hermione wondered.

"It's not until Friday after next. Wood is going completely mental though, because it's his last year and his last chance to win the Quidditch Cup," Harry answered, looking up at Remus who was talking, but had his back to the class. As they were whispering, Remus turned around and looked at the back of the class, where Hermione had looked up and Ron and Harry had their heads together. When they didn't hear their professor talking, Harry and Ron looked up to see Remus looking at them.

"Sorry, Professor," the two boys smiled guiltily at Remus who smiled slightly, then went back to talking about Hinkypunks. When the class was over, the bell rang, and it was time for lunch. All the students left but Harry stayed back.

"I'll meet you in the Great Hall. I need to get the assignment signed," Harry told his friends who nodded and walked out of the classroom.

Remus looked up to see Harry standing in the classroom, holding some paper, and he could see he was thinking very hard about something.

"You know, when the bell rings, it means class is over," Remus smirked and Harry looked up, smiling.

"I know. Remus, I need you and Sirius to sign something," Harry walked up to Remus' desk. He handed Remus the paper. "I'm failing Transfiguration. Same with almost all my other classes," Harry stated quietly and Remus sighed.

"Come up to the office and we'll call Sirius," they walked up the stairs and Harry sat in one of the chairs, allowing his bag to fall to the floor. He listened as Remus called Sirius and watched Sirius climb out of the fire.

"You called?" Sirius looked up from dusting himself off to see Harry. "What happened?" Sirius sat in the chair beside Harry as Remus sat behind the desk.

"Harry gave me this. We both have to sign it. He's failing Transfiguration and almost all his other classes," Remus handed the paper to Sirius who also sighed. Sirius looked at Harry who had slightly sunk down into the chair.

"It's because of Quidditch practise. McGonagall is going to go talk to Wood about it. I'm sorry I'm failing," Harry said quickly, saying the last part quietly.

"It's all right, I guess. All of this Quidditch is ridiculous. How many times a day do you practise?" Sirius asked signing the paper then handing it to Remus.

"Four times a day every day," Harry told them and they shook their heads.

"How is the rest of the team doing?" Sirius asked as Remus also signed the assignment then handed it back to Harry

"I think almost all of them are close to failing everything too. Thanks," Harry took the paper and put it in his bag.

"I know this is Wood's last year, but he's going a little too far. Your grades are more important than Quidditch, no matter how many years Gryffindor has gone without winning," Remus stated and Harry looked at the floor.

"Look, Harry. We know you love Quidditch, as did your father, and he didn't care about his marks much either when Quidditch came into the picture, but if you know you need time, tell Wood you can't go to practise," Sirius smiled with Harry at the mention of James, and Harry moved his gaze to Sirius' electric blue eyes.

"I do care about my marks. I'm not as thick as you were when you were in school," Harry giggled.

"Hey, that was only your father and Sirius," Remus pointed out, making Sirius roll his eyes.

"Thank you very much, Remus. You like to make Harry laugh at me, don't you?" Sirius scowled and Remus shrugged.

"Anyways, so the next time you need more time for school work, just tell Wood you can't do practise," Remus told Harry who sighed and nodded. "You should go to lunch. We'll see you later."

"See you. Thanks again," he walked out of the office but then poked his head back in. "Hey, Sirius. Did you even graduate?" he laughed and ducked as Sirius threw a quill at him.

"Get out of here!" Sirius smiled and turned back to Remus who was failing to hold back his laughter. "Ha ha. Laugh it up. You're just as bad as he is," Sirius crossed his arms as Remus burst out laughing.

* * *

><p>"Harry! Ron! Harry! Ron! Harry!" Hermione's voice filled the Great Hall during dinner as she ran between the tables, and to Gryffindor table. She ran to where she saw Harry and Ron staring at her as if she had lost her mind.<p>

"Hermione, what's going on?" Harry asked looking at his friend as she sat beside him.

"Get Sirius and Remus over here. I've figured it out," Hermione said quickly.

"Figured what out?" Ron asked, looking at Hermione, as though frightened.

"Just do it!" Hermione ordered and her friends got Remus and Sirius' attention, and the two older wizards walked down to them.

"What's up? You both looked a little frantic," Sirius grinned at Harry and Ron as he and Remus sat down.

"Dunno. Hermione came running in here then ordered us to get you two down here," Harry shrugged.

"Okay, listen. I have figured out everything on how Skeeter is getting all the stories she has reported on," Hermione started, her eyes sparkling with joy.

"And…" Harry urged.

"And, I've found out that Rita Skeeter is an unregistered Animagus. She is able to turn into a beetle," Hermione smiled, her eyes now dancing.

"Are you serious?" Ron asked, his eyes wide like the others.

"No, that's Sirius. But, yes. Skeeter is an Animagus. What happens if you get caught for being an illegal Animagus?" Hermione stated, looking at Remus and Sirius.

"If you get caught then you have to spend time in Azkaban. Four years to be exact," Sirius answered when everyone looked at him.

"Okay. Now, all we have to do is find her, turn her in, and she goes to Azkaban for four years," Hermione said quickly and happily.

"And how do you suppose we find her when we have never seen her, and she can turn into a beetle?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"The week after next is the Quidditch match, right?" Hermione started, looking at Harry. He nodded. "Well, she will probably be at the match so that if something happens she can report on it. We can catch her at the match," Hermione finished and the others thought about it.

"What if we don't catch her?" Ron pointed out, frowning.

"Then we think of some other way to catch her," Hermione shrugged.

"This is ridiculous, Hermione. It's never going to work," Harry shook his head.

"Why not?" Hermione crossed her arms, angrily.

"One, if she didn't get caught last time, she probably won't get caught this time; two, I won't be able to help because I'll be a little busy; and three, what if something happens to all of you and I'm not there because I'll be in the air?" Harry ticked them off on his fingers as he said them.

"I hate to say it, but Harry's right. We can't risk it just to stop a reporter," Remus replied looking at Hermione, whose face fell.

"What if her lying leads to something bad?" Hermione answered then stopped. When the others looked at her, they saw that she was thinking very hard.

"Hermione? What is it?" Ron glanced at Remus, Harry, and Sirius then back to Hermione.

"Has anyone ever reported on you and Sirius adopting Harry?" Hermione pointed at Sirius and Remus.

Ron, Sirius, Harry, and Remus looked at her and worry took over all of their expressions.


	12. Ravenclaw vs Gryffindor

Chapter 12

Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor

One week later, Harry had missed at least five Quidditch practises and he knew Wood was getting mad.

Harry was walking out of the Great Hall after breakfast to go to History of Magic, when Wood came up behind him before he even got out of the Hall.

"Harry!" Wood called and Harry turned to face his seventh year captain.

"Yes, Wood?" Harry slightly sighed, getting the feeling Wood was going to yell.

"What is going on? You keep missing practise! You do realize that our next match is next week, and if we don't win, we don't play in Quidditch final!" Wood yelled and Harry inwardly groaned.

"Yeah, I know, but I've had way too much homework to go to practise," Harry told Wood who shook his head.

"You have the whole year to do homework! You only have one week to prepare for the Quidditch match! Gryffindor hasn't won the Quidditch Cup since Charlie Weasley was in school, and this my last year!" Wood yelled again, his voice becoming louder. Harry crossed his arms and shifted his weight from one foot to the other, only half listening to his captain.

"Yes, I know," Harry sighed loudly, not knowing fully what he was agreeing to.

Wood talked, or rather yelled, for another five minutes, and after at least three minutes Harry had stopped listening completely. After a few more minutes, Harry glanced behind Wood to see three figures coming up behind him.

"Thank God," Harry sighed loudly again when he realized who they were exactly. He uncrossed his arms and smiled gratefully at Minerva McGonagall, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin who smiled back.

"Wood," McGonagall responded. "Is there a problem here?" she added when Wood turned around.

"Of course there is, Professor. Harry has missed five Quidditch practises and the match is next week. If we don't win that match, we don't play in the Quidditch final," Wood explained to his Head of Gryffindor house. Harry looked at his godfathers and rolled his eyes, grinning with them.

"Wood, you are aware that Mr. Potter has had a lot of homework over the past couple weeks because of all this ridiculous Quidditch practise. He has been failing almost every single one of his classes because he hasn't had enough time to do the work," McGonagall raised an eyebrow.

"Well…yes, but…but, Professor…he…" Wood nodded and she cut across him.

"And, you are aware that today is Monday and the match isn't until next Friday?"

"Yes, Professor, but he needs to train," Wood replied.

"He needs to pass his classes. You will cut back on all of this practise and allow Harry and the rest of the team to get their marks up. If you yell at anymore of your team members, you will have detention with me. Goodbye, Wood, Mr. Potter," McGonagall remarked sternly, walking away.

"See you, Harry," Wood answered and also walked away.

"Thank you so much for coming. He was driving me completely mental," Harry smiled turning to Sirius and Remus.

"Why are you thanking us? We didn't say or do anything," Sirius mentioned as Harry laughed slightly.

"I know, but just coming was all I needed. I was losing my mind standing there," Harry answered and his guardians laughed. "I should go. I'm now late for History of Magic because of that. See you later," Harry added, waving and ran to his class.

"Bye, Harry," Remus and Sirius called after him.

* * *

><p>Another week later, it was the Quidditch match between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. For two weeks, Remus, Sirius, Hermione, Ron, and Harry were careful when they talked. They always avoided any mention of Harry living with and being adopted by Sirius and Remus.<p>

Unfortunately, no one in the Ministry knew about the adoption. Dumbledore and almost everyone in Hogwarts were the only ones that knew about it. Dumbledore had known that the Ministry wouldn't have allowed it because of Remus having lycanthropy and because no one inside the Ministry trusted Sirius…innocent or not.

It was breakfast and a few minutes before the match. Harry's mind hadn't been on Quidditch at all; it had been on Skeeter. Ron, Hermione, Sirius, and Remus had sat with Harry and began talking to him, trying to get his mind off Skeeter.

"Look, Harry. You need to focus on the match. Don't worry about Skeeter. We need to get down to the field. Go get changed, then just keep your mind on catching the Snitch. See you after," Sirius told his godson then left with Remus.

"Good luck, mate. See you later," Ron left with Hermione, and Harry went to the change rooms to get ready for the match.  
><em><br>At least it's not raining this time_, Harry thought when he glanced outside.

"All right. We have practised a lot and we're very good. Since it's sunny this time, there are much better odds we'll win. Harry, as you know, Ravenclaw Seeker is Cho Chang. She's good so keep an eye on her, but she rides a Comet 140, so you should be fine," Wood told his team and Harry rolled his eyes at Wood's last comment. "Ready? Let's go," the Gryffindor team mounted their brooms and flew into the Quidditch field, the cheers filling their ears, the sun blazing down on them.

"Welcome back to the Quidditch pitch. The match today is Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor," Jordan's voice rang out again throughout the field. Harry listened as Jordan said the names of the players from both teams. He then watched as Madam Hooch released the Bludgers and Snitch then threw up the Quaffle, allowing the game to begin. Harry flew out of the way and watched the game and looked around for the Snitch.

"Potter flies around on his new broom, the Firebolt, looking for any sign of the Golden Snitch. The Firebolt is the fastest broom in the world. It can go…" Jordan said into the microphone.

"Jordan! You are being paid to commentate on the game, not to talk about Firebolts," McGonagall stated angrily.

"Sorry, Professor. Katie Bell scores! Ten points to Gryffindor. That leaves Gryffindor fifty to ten. Alicia Spinnet scores! Ten poi—Angelina Johnson scores! Ten pointes," Jordan added twenty more points to Gryffindor's score, making it seventy to ten.

Harry watched as his team scored and as a Ravenclaw Beater hit a Bludger, sending it towards Fred or George. The twin saw it, hit it, and made it hit the Ravenclaw Beater.

"If you send a Bludger at the Weasley twins, you get it right back," the twin said as the other came over to him, and they high-fived.

Harry sighed as he looked around for the Snitch, but there wasn't any sign of the golden ball. The game went on for another fifteen minutes, and the score had changed to one hundred and thirty to fifty, Gryffindor. Harry looked around frantically, wanting to find the Snitch. He looked towards the ground and saw a glint of gold flying around.  
><em><br>Finally, _Harry sighed and dived to the ground. He quickly glanced behind him, to see Cho right behind him.

"Fine. She wants to follow, follow this," Harry told himself and he pulled out of the dive and flew to the Ravenclaw goal posts. He looked back to where the Snitch had been to see it had vanished. Harry groaned and stopped his broom. Harry sat for another ten minutes allowing the score to rise to one hundred and fifty to ninety. He looked around the pitch then looked at the Gryffindor stand where Ron and Hermione were with a few other Gryffindors. He moved his gaze around it then stopped on a movement of gold.

_Let's try this again, _Harry flew very quickly towards the stand. When he got closer, he stretched out his arm to grab the tiny ball. Harry got a little closer then closed his hand around the ball.

"Harry Potter has caught the Snitch! Gryffindor wins!" Jordan cried and the Gryffindor stand erupted with cheers and applause. Harry flew to the ground with the rest of the team. Harry stood in the middle of his team for a few seconds then Sirius, Hermione, Ron, and Remus came to him.

"That was brilliant! I thought you were going to fly into the stands," Ron exclaimed smiling.

"Now you're definitely playing in the Quidditch Cup game. Who is it against?" Sirius asked as Ron slapped Harry on the back.

"Slytherin. Come on. Let's go back to the common room," Harry walked off the pitch with the others.

* * *

><p>Harry, Sirius, Remus, Hermione, and Ron sat in chairs in front of the fire, talking after eating dinner.<p>

"So what exactly will happen if the Ministry finds out about the adoption?" Ron asked opening a Chocolate Frog. "Dumbledore again!" he threw the card down and Harry picked it up, looked at it, then looked up at his godfathers to see what they would say.

"Well, if the Ministry finds out, then they will…" Remus started but stopped when Fred and George walked in the common room, and over to the other five.

"Hey, guys. Guess what we just did?" George said when he and Fred got to their friends.

"What did you do now?" Harry asked incredulously.

"We charmed Malfoy's hair to flip between the colours purple, pink, and light blue, then after five minutes his hair will stop on all those colours," Fred answered and the kids burst out laughing, but stopped slightly when Sirius and Remus raised their eyebrows.

"Please don't give us detention. We just served a week of detention with McGonagall, and had detention with Sirius yesterday," Fred pointed at Sirius who grinned slightly.

"That's because you charmed all the spare telescopes to fly around the room," Sirius told them.

"That was awesome. Come on, you can't say that wasn't funny," George looked at Sirius who rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah, it was a blast having to try and get over a dozen telescopes to stop flying around without getting hit by them," Sirius stared at the twins. They giggled. After a while, Fred and George left and about an hour later, McGonagall came into the Gryffindor common room.

"Hello, Minerva. What are you doing here?" Remus greeted when the Head of Gryffindor House walked over to them.

"Hello. Sirius, Remus. You need to come with me. Albus would like to speak to you," McGonagall looked at Harry's godfathers then turned and left.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Ron frowned.

"Dunno. We should probably go. We'll see you three later," Sirius shrugged and Remus and Sirius stood then walked out the portrait door, leaving the trio to talk among themselves.

"Wonder what's going on?" Hermione gave another Chocolate Frog to Ron who was eyeing it.

"Maybe they'll tell us when they get back," Harry guessed, sighing slightly.

* * *

><p>"I'm guessing you're wondering why I called you here," Dumbledore stated when Remus and Sirius sat in the chairs in front of his desk.<p>

"Yes, sir," Sirius and Remus grinned.

"Well, as you, Harry, and all of Hogwarts have noticed, Rita Skeeter has been spreading rumours around Hogwarts about Harry by use of the _Daily Prophet_," Dumbledore began and Remus and Sirius nodded, frowning. "Today, I got the paper early and I think you'll want to read it," Dumbledore gave the two wizards a copy of the _Prophet_.

_A Young Hero Kidnapped  
>Now here's a good piece of news. Eight years ago, our young Mr. Harry Potter got taken away from his aunt and uncle's. By who, you ask? By the one and only mad mass murderer, Sirius Black and his friend Remus Lupin who is a werewolf. Now, Mr. Potter did not go with them willingly, Mr. Lupin and Mr. Black kidnapped him and have made many believe they adopted the young boy. But where are the adoption forms? The Ministry didn't supply them because they didn't even know about the whole thing. Now they know though. When they find where they are hiding, they will take Mr. Potter away and to an appropriate family. This report has been made by Rita Skeeter.<em>

Remus and Sirius looked up at the headmaster, their eyes wide and their mouths open slightly.

"How does she know about that?" Sirius asked pushing the paper away.

"Well, let's just say that Miss Granger is correct. Rita Skeeter is an illegal Animagi and can transform into a beetle," Dumbledore surveyed them over his half-moon glasses.

"How did you know about that?" Remus asked when he saw Sirius was going to speak.

"I have my ways and most are kept secret," the aging headmaster smiled at them.

"So, if the Ministry finds us, they'll take Harry," Remus confirmed. Dumbledore nodded, his smile disappearing.

_-Ten minutes before-_

In the time Dumbledore had been talking with Sirius and Remus, Harry had left the Gryffindor common room with Hermione and Ron, and they went to Dumbledore's office. When they had gotten to the gargoyle, Harry said every word he could think of that Dumbledore would use then it finally opened at his last guess.

"Finally. Come on," Harry sighed and he and his friends jogged up the stairs to their headmaster's office. When they got to the office door, they saw it was closed, so they all pressed their ears to the door and listened. After they heard Remus' last statement and they didn't hear Dumbledore answer, they glanced at each other then ran into the office.

"They can't take me," Harry said as soon as he stepped in the room.

"Harry? Were you, Ron, and Hermione listening the whole time?" Sirius raised an eyebrow, and Ron and Hermione smiled guiltily, blushing slightly. Harry's expression changed to looking a little angry.

"I won't let them take me," Harry stated his voice louder. Remus and Sirius looked at each other then Remus stood up and went to Harry. Remus knelt down and looked up into Harry's eyes, which looked back sadly and angrily.

"Harry, we are going to do whatever it takes to make sure they don't take you. You know we don't want them to take you, but it's the Ministry," Remus told him, putting his hands on Harry's shoulders then sliding them down to Harry's wrists, and held them. Harry kept his eyes on Remus' and didn't answer. For a couple minutes, no one spoke then Dumbledore did.

"Actually, I was going to suggest that you three go back home until we figure all this out. It's too easy for them to get you here," Dumbledore spoke, glancing at Harry, Remus, and Sirius.

"But, sir, what about teaching? You don't have anyone to fill in for us," Remus asked, standing and turning to Dumbledore, keeping a hand on Harry's back.

"Then students will have a free period," Dumbledore nodded his head in the direction of Ron and Hermione.

"But what about Harry and school?" Sirius added as Remus sat down and Harry sat between them. Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes, flew down to Harry's knee, causing him to gently stroke the magical bird.

"Don't worry about that. All I need you three to do, is go pack your things, then go back home. I will keep in contact and talk to you about what is going on. Sometimes I will come over. Now go pack and we will meet at the front oak doors," Dumbledore told the three wizards who stood. Remus and Sirius walked out the door, and Harry slowly walked out with Hermione and Ron.

"Harry, you can take five minutes to say goodbye to Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley, but don't worry, you will be coming back, and in time for the Quidditch final," Dumbledore added, smiling. Harry nodded and made his way to Gryffindor Tower with his best friends, a sad look passing over all their faces as they slowly walked together.


	13. Unwillingly Back Home

Chapter 13

Unwillingly Back Home

Harry slowly packed away his books, quills, ink, parchment, his Invisibility Cloak, the Marauder's Map, and his broom. He put Hedwig in her cage, shut the trunk, and then turned to his friends.

"I guess I'll see you soon," Harry breathed deeply.

"See you, mate. Like Dumbledore said, you'll be coming back and we can still write letters," Ron stated as he and Ron hugged slightly.

"Yeah, but I probably won't be allowed to leave the house," Harry sighed.

"Goodbye, Harry. See you soon. We'll write every day," Hermione also hugged her friend.

"Harry? Are you ready?" Sirius poked his head into the dormitory. Harry sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Harry grabbed Hedwig and his trunk. "Bye, guys," he added and walked towards Sirius.

"Bye," Ron and Hermione said together.

Harry walked out of the dorm and slowly walked with Sirius.

"Where's Remus?" Harry asked, realizing Remus wasn't with them.

"He's with Dumbledore at the doors. Harry, I know you're upset about having to go home, but don't worry. You'll have fun," Sirius took Harry's trunk then put an arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer and Harry put his free arm around Sirius. After a few minutes, they stopped at the large, oak doors where Remus and Dumbledore were waiting. Remus saw Harry's sad expression and rubbed his back comfortably, and Harry smiled weakly, but gratefully at him.

"Now, you will go home and we will stay in touch. Harry, I know you don't want to leave, but for now you need to until we can stop the Ministry, and convince them that Sirius and Remus have adopted you. All you have to do is walk down to Hogsmeade and you can Apparate home. Goodbye and good luck. We will talk soon," Dumbledore explained then walked away.

"Ready?" Remus asked and Sirius nodded, but Harry just sighed again.

"I guess," he muttered. They walked down to the small village of Hogsmeade, which still had a thick layer of snow but was melting slowly under the sun. Harry held tight to Sirius as the familiar pushing sensation started up then stopped. Harry gazed up at the three-story house, in which he lived. Sirius and Remus grabbed their things and walked through the little bit of snow and into the house. Harry groaned and continued staring at the house.

"Hey, Harry. You might want to come in. You might get cold," Sirius said out the now open front door.

"Coming," Harry called back and brought his things in the house. "I don't want to be here. No offence or anything. I love this house and I love living with you two, but I want to be at Hogwarts," Harry looked around at the too familiar house.

"We know, Harry. Try to have fun. Think of it like summer holiday. You'll be back at school soon," Sirius told his godson, who nodded then brought his stuff to his room.

"Do you think he'll be all right?" Remus asked as Harry climbed the stairs.

"He'll be fine. He'll have fun. It'll just take some time," Sirius nodded at Remus. "Although, in a few seconds the fun might begin," Sirius grinned as Remus stared at him, confused.

"Three...two...one..." Sirius whispered then…

BANG!

"SIRIUS!" Harry screamed from upstairs. Sirius and Remus looked at the stairs to see Harry stomping down them, covered from head to toe in flour. Harry shook his head making flour fly everywhere. Sirius burst out laughing. He had set up Harry's closet to burst as soon as it was opened.

"Sirius! I am going to bloody murder you!" Harry shouted. Remus stood up and walked over to Harry, and Harry saw he was struggling not to laugh like Sirius, but was failing miserably. Harry hoped Remus was going to control himself and use a cleaning charm on him, but saw it wasn't going to happen for a few minutes.

"When you both are finished…" Harry smiled and rolled his eyes at his guardians' immaturity. When Harry's godfathers finally stopped laughing, Remus and Sirius pulled out their wands, and cast cleaning charms on Harry.

"I told you it's going to be fun," Sirius tickled Harry who laughed and pushed him away.

"Okay, okay. It's going to be fun," Harry giggled.

"Exactly. Always listen to us," Remus tried to grab Harry to tickle him also, but Harry jumped out of the way, smiling.

"I know, I know. I already admitted that it will be fun," Harry smiled, glaring playfully.

"All right. I guess I'll make lunch. What do you two want to eat?" Remus asked as Sirius and Harry sat at the table.

"Are you seriously asking that question, Remus?" Sirius looked at Remus as though he had gone mad. "We never know what we want."

"Good point. How about salad?" Remus suggested.

"Sure," the both answered.

"Can I ask you guys something?" Harry wondered looking from Sirius, to Remus, and back.

"You know you can, Harry. What's up?" Sirius nodded.

"While we have to stay home, will I be allowed to go outside or do I have to stay in the house all the time?" Harry asked a little quiet.

"It's all right, you're still allowed to go outside, but like always you have to stay close to the house and don't go in the clearing unless you're with one of us," Remus explained, dishing up the salad.

"At least I get to go outside. Can I still go to Diagon Alley?" Harry added.

"No. You have to stay at home. No going to Diagon Alley," Sirius said sternly after he heard the question. Harry groaned.

"Oh man. You better make this fun," Harry slightly ordered, eating some salad. Sirius and Remus chuckled.

"You can count on that," Sirius grinned.

"Nothing mean like what you did with my closet, nothing else like that," Harry told them as they both kept grinning.

"We'll try," Remus smirked with Sirius as Harry smiled and rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Harry had been having a lot of fun and had almost forgotten why he had to stay home.<p>

"Harry! Come here for a minute," Remus called to Harry from his seat on the porch outside. Harry came running from the spot where he had been randomly laying in the grass. Sirius had gone to Diagon Alley for a bit.

"Yeah?" Harry asked, inwardly irritated that he had to move from his spot on the lawn.

"Stand there," Remus knelt down and began going through Harry's pockets.

"What are you doing?" Harry said, confused at Remus' actions.

"Where's that picture I gave you the other day?" Remus put his hand in one of the pockets on Harry's sweater.

"Dunno," Harry shrugged and Remus looked up at him.

"I can't believe you lost that picture," Remus shook his head, checking another one of Harry's pockets.

"I haven't lost it, I just can't find it," Harry told his guardian.

"Well, you better start finding it," Remus held Harry's sweater and pulled him closer.

"I'll find it, don't worry, Remus. Can't we take another one like it?" Harry sighed.

"No, we can't. That was the only picture I had left when my father destroyed all my others. I treasure that picture, now find it," Remus stood up and pushed Harry into the house as he groaned.

An hour later, Harry went to Remus in the living room holding a black and white picture.

"Here, I found it," he handed the photo to Remus.

"Thanks. Sit down," Remus said as Harry turned to leave the room. Harry turned back around and fell on the couch, right beside Remus.

"How come your dad destroyed all your picture? You've never told me before," Harry asked looking into Remus' grey eyes.

"It was in my sixth year. My mother had just died. It was Christmas. My father got mad after she died because he didn't know what to do about me and my lycanthropy. He didn't like Sirius, Peter, or your dad. My father thought they had a bad influence on me. He threatened to kick me out of the house a few times if I didn't stop being friends with them. When I refused to give them up, he destroyed all my pictures except this one. Ones that didn't get destroyed by the curse, he burnt in the fire. Just goes to show how much I trusted and wanted to be friends with them," Remus explained. By the time Remus finished, Harry had put his head on Remus' shoulder, and stared at the picture.

"How come you only saved this one?" Harry wondered aloud.

"Well, because it has James and Lily in it and Sirius is in it. All he did was baby-talk you when you were born. I'm in it too, but this picture was better than the others I had, because this is a photo of my real family. I had to keep it," Remus put an arm around Harry then rested his head on Harry's, making his hand rub Harry's arm.

"I miss them and I never knew them," Harry said very quietly, his hand automatically going across the moving black and white photo.

"You don't have to know or remember someone to miss them. Just loving them makes missing them possible," Remus answered back just as quietly. A comfortable silence fell over the two wizards.

"Why is Sirius taking so long? What is he doing in Diagon Alley?" Harry asked, realizing Sirius had been gone for a while.

"Who wants to know? None of your business. It's secret. It's only between me and Sirius," Remus grinned.

"Aww, can't you tell me?" Harry used the puppy dog eyes he had picked up from Sirius.

"Nope. You don't need to know everything and don't look at me like that," Remus grinned more.

"Please," Harry pleaded and Remus looked at him with a look Harry rarely saw.

"No. Now, bugger off," Remus laughed as he lunged himself at Harry and began tickling him. Harry lay on his back on the couch, laughing and gasping for air as he got tickled.

"All right, all right, all right. Truce," Harry laughed with Remus.

"Good," Remus smiled and looked down at Harry. "Love you, Harry," Remus kissed Harry's forehead where his scar was.

"Love you too," Harry replied when Remus pulled back and they looked into each other's eyes. Harry sat up and leaned into Remus again. "What's for dinner?" Harry grinned at Remus' expression.

"Never fails for you to ask, does it?" Remus smiled, shaking his head.

"Nope. So what's for dinner?" Harry repeated and Remus walked into the kitchen, rolling his eyes.


	14. Dumbledore's Visit and the Ministry Come

Chapter 14

Dumbledore`s Visit; The Ministry Comes

Two weeks later, it was March and it had begun to get a bit warmer. Dumbledore had stopped by the house a few times, allowing the four to talk about what was going on.

One day, Harry was writing a letter to Ron and Hermione in the kitchen, while Remus and Sirius chatted in the living room. During his time back home, Harry had gotten at least twenty letters from both Hermione and Ron.

_Ron & Hermione,  
>I wish I was back at Hogwarts with you guys. I really miss you. I have been having a lot of fun here with Sirius and Remus. Dumbledore has stopped by a few times. Hope to see you both soon.<br>Harry_

Harry sealed the envelope and sent his snowy owl to his friends, the letter bound to her leg.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Harry quickly looked up from putting his parchment away and closing his ink, and turned to face the door.

"Harry, could you get that?" Sirius said, hearing the knock. Harry stood up and walked to the door, opening it slightly, keeping it locked with the chain.

"Why hello, Harry. Might I come in?" Dumbledore smiled when he saw Harry.

"Oh, hello, Professor. One minute," Dumbledore nodded as Harry shut the door to unlock it.

"Who is it?" Sirius asked.

"It's Dumbledore," Harry unlocked and opened the door, stepping back to let his headmaster enter.

"Hello, sir," Remus and Sirius greeted, walking into the kitchen.

"Please, it's Albus, and hello. Let's sit and I'll explain what I know," Dumbledore corrected and they sat at the kitchen table. "Now, unfortunately this news isn't good." Worried looks took over Sirius, Remus, and Harry's faces.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked.

"The Minister and the whole Ministry is very close to finding you. If I'm correct, they will know either sometime today or tomorrow," Dumbledore told them and they frowned, Harry's expression turning very sad.

"What do we do?" Remus wondered, watching as Harry sunk into the chair and crossed his arms.

"Be careful, and always look outside before you go out or open the door for anyone," Dumbledore instructed and they nodded.

"Thank you, sir. We'll be careful," Sirius stood up with Remus as Dumbledore went to the door.

"Good. I'll come by again soon. Goodbye, Harry. Good luck to all of you," Dumbledore bid goodbye to the small family and went out the door, Sirius closing the door behind the aging man, Remus behind him. They sighed and turned back to Harry, to see him staring at them with wide and scared eyes. Neither of them knew what to say so they just stared back. Harry stood up and walked over to them. He stopped and wrapped his arms around both his godfathers, who hugged back.

Later that day, Harry was up in his room while Sirius and Remus talked in the living room.

"Now what do we do?" Sirius asked glancing up at the other remaining Marauder.

"I really don't know, Padfoot. If Dumbledore is right, then the Ministry will find us soon," Remus shook his head. They both sighed then looked at the stairs as they heard them creak. Sirius and Remus watched as Harry opened the fridge and stared into it, clearly not looking for anything. Harry stayed that way for about ten minutes until Sirius spoke.

"Umm…Harry? You might want to close the fridge," Sirius smiled with Remus.

"Wha—? Oh, right. Sorry. My mind's somewhere else," Harry shut the door of the fridge and walked into the living room, sitting beside Sirius.

"Yeah, we can see that. You okay?" Sirius asked running a hand through his godson's hair.

"Unless you call having the thought of being taken away at any moment okay, I'm spectacular," Harry said sarcastically glancing at his guardians who smiled, laughing slightly and silently.

"You're bored, aren't you?" Remus stated grinning.

"Just a little," Harry nodded, smiling. For a few more hours, the three sat in the living room, talking, laughing, and watching TV.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

They all looked up at the door then at each other.

"I'll get it," Sirius stood up and walked to the door. Before he opened the door, he quickly glanced out the window to see who it was.

"Oh no, oh no, no, no, no, no! Damn it!" Sirius cursed when he saw who it was.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

_Since when does the Ministry knock? _Sirius suddenly thought to himself.

"Sirius, who is it? And what were you yelling about?" Remus asked walking into the kitchen, Harry behind him.

"I was yelling because it's the damn Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, and he's with a bunch of Aurors," Sirius answered and dread filled Remus and Harry.

"You better open the door, Padfoot," Remus sighed, standing beside Harry who leaned into his side, looking at the door. Sirius nodded and unlocked the door.

"Hello, Mini—" Sirius began but stopped when an Auror pointed a wand at him.

"Grab the boy," Fudge stated watching his Aurors move. Another Auror grabbed Harry and dragged him away. Remus went to follow but also stopped as an Auror also pointed a wand at him. When Harry was almost out the door, he started struggling and shouting.

"No! I'm not leaving! Let go!" Harry yelled, struggling to pull his wrist out of the Auror's tight grasp. Remus and Sirius watched as Harry pulled with everything he had to get away and back to them.

"Mr. Potter, these men kidnapped you and have kept you for all these years. They could murder you at any time," Fudge turned to face the teen.

"They didn't kidnap me! They adopted me! Now…let…go!" Harry shouted and pulled one last time before being dragged out the door. Fudge didn't say anything and just walked out the door, the rest of the Aurors behind him.

Sirius and Remus ran to the door, and stared out it at the group of wizards. They watched as Harry pulled, yelled, and struggled as he got dragged down the driveway. Then they Disapparated with Harry.

Remus looked at his last remaining friend and saw a very sad look take over his face. Remus placed a hand on Sirius' shoulder in comfort.

"Sirius, we'll get our things and go back to Hogwarts. We'll start teaching again and talk to Dumbledore," Remus told him as Sirius turned to face him.

"It won't be the same without Harry," Sirius said sadly.

"I know, but we will get him. We can get Hermione, Ron, and Dumbledore to help us prove Skeeter was lying," Remus explained and Sirius nodded.

"All right. Let's start packing," Sirius and Remus went up to their rooms and began packing all their stuff to return to Hogwarts. Five minutes later, Sirius was done and he was just waiting for Remus.

"Moony, come on. Hurry up," Sirius called with no tone at all. Remus walked down the stairs with his trunk.

"Let's go," they both walked to the fire and Flooed to Hogwarts.


	15. At Hogwarts and at the Ministry

Chapter 15

At Hogwarts; At the Ministry

"Remus, Sirius. What's going on?" Dumbledore asked concerned when Remus and Sirius climbed out of his fire, looking very upset. "Where's Harry?"

"Fudge came with some Aurors and they took him. We couldn't stop them," Remus told his previous headmaster. Sirius sat in one of the chairs in front of the desk, not saying anything. Dumbledore didn't say anything either, he just studied the two younger men over his half-moon glasses as though waiting for them to say more.

"We were thinking that to get him back, we need to prove that Rita Skeeter was lying, and in order to do that, we can get Ron and Hermione to help, and maybe you can help too," Remus said quickly looking at Dumbledore.

"I know Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger will be more than willing to help and I will help too, but only when you four are in desperate need of my help and you don't know what to do," Dumbledore nodded as Remus smiled in gratitude. Sirius just sat silently, staring off into space. "Now, go to Gryffindor Tower and speak with Ron and Hermione. Whilst you are back at Hogwarts, you both are expected to continue teaching," the headmaster added.

"Thank you, sir, so much. Come on, Padfoot," Remus nodded and picked up his trunk along with Sirius.

They both quickly made their way to Gryffindor Tower in silence then gave the password to the Fat Lady. They climbed through the portrait door and looked around the common room, looking for Hermione and Ron. Sirius and Remus saw Neville, Ginny, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, Fred, George, Parvati Patil, Padma Patil, Lavender Brown, and many other Gryffindors before the saw the familiar brown hair and red hair near the fire.

"Remus. Sirius. What's going on? Where's Harry?" Hermione asked when Sirius and Remus came into view beside Harry's friends.

"Want to go for a walk? You won't get in trouble because you're with us, and we'll explain everything," Sirius spoke finally, but his voice was dry and hollow. Hermione and Ron nodded, dropped what they were doing, stood up, and walked with their two professors out the portrait door and through many corridors.

"So, what's going on?" Ron asked, after the 4 began walking around Hogwarts grounds.

"The Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, came to the house with Aurors and they took Harry. He tried to get away, but the Auror had a tight grip on Harry's wrist," Remus told the two Gryffindors and they looked at the ground, sad at the thought of their best friend being taken away.

"I guess he's going to be sent to someone else?" Ron asked dully.

"Only if we allow it, which isn't going to happen," Remus shook his head and the two teens looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" Hermione wondered aloud.

"Look, they only took Harry…" Sirius stopped then started again, "because they believed Skeeter about us kidnapping him when he was little. All we have to do is prove that Skeeter was lying. Dumbledore is going to help out too. Will you two help?" Sirius stopped walking with the others, and looked into Ron and Hermione's eyes.

"Definitely. We'll help no matter what," Hermione and Ron nodded and Sirius and Remus smiled.

"Thank you so much, guys," Remus stated.

"No problem. Harry's our best friend. We'll do anything to get him back," Ron told the older wizards. "So, how do we prove Skeeter was lying?" Ron asked as they began walking back to Hogwarts for dinner.

"Hermione, you can do as much research and everything as you can. Ron, you can help her, but you'll mainly be helping us. We'll come up with other ways to prove it, and we're going to try and get a trial against her," Remus explained. Everyone looked at each other and sighed, hoping to themselves that their plan worked if they could even get it going.

* * *

><p>Harry looked around at his surroundings as the Auror holding his wrist, followed Fudge through the corridors of the Ministry.<p>

They turned a corner and passed a few doors, then stopped at one with a small square window on it, just big enough to be able to see the whole of someone's face. Fudge opened the door and turned back to Harry, who had a vague feeling he knew what was coming next.

"Until we find an appropriate home for you, you will stay in this locked room, and don't worry we will give you three meals a day," Fudge explained and Harry gaped at him.

"You've got to be joking?"

"Mr. Potter, we can't leave you in a room that's not locked. Those men could come and take you back again," Fudge shook his head.

"They adopted me! If they wanted to kill me, why haven't they? They've had me for eight years! They could have killed me millions of times!" Harry yelled, stopping the Auror from dragging him into the room.

"I don't know. They are in league with the Dark Lord, and they were probably following orders," Fudge shrugged and the Auror roughly shoved Harry into the room. Harry turned to face the door and deeply glared at the Minister as he shut and locked the door. Harry sighed and fell to sit on the floor since there were no chairs or bed.

_I wish I had that two-way mirror, _Harry thought not knowing it was actually in his pocket. _I've gotta get out of here, _he added to himself.

* * *

><p>Up in the Gryffindor Tower, all the Gryffindors had gone to bed except four.<p>

"Hermione, did you find anything that might help?" Remus asked when they sat in front of the fire.

"Sadly, no," Hermione shook her head and the others sighed.

"So, we have nothing," Ron flopped on the couch.

"Nope," Sirius said dully. A silence fell over them as they drifted into their own thoughts, only broken when Hermione spoke.

"Is there any way we can talk to Harry?" she wondered.

"Not unless you can make him magically appear," Sirius said, adding some sarcasm.

"Wait, there might be a way. Padfoot, give me the two-way mirror. Come on," Remus answered quickly and the others looked at him confused.

"Why?" Ron questioned.

"Maybe Harry has the mirror on him. If he does, we can talk to him with it. Now give me the mirror," Remus told them and Sirius handed him a mirror.

"Hopefully this works. I'll make it full sized," Remus pointed his wand at the mirror, muttered something, and the mirror grew." Okay. Here goes. Harry Potter," Remus breathed and said to the mirror. They all crowded around it and waited.

* * *

><p>Harry had been leaning against the wall in the same position for two and a half hours, and he was starting to fall asleep. Just as he was almost asleep, he heard a ringing and felt a slight vibration in his pocket.<p>

"What the hell?" he wondered aloud and shoved his hand in his pocket to get the object. When he got it out, he saw it was a mirror and there were four faces staring at him.

"Harry!" Hermione, Ron, Sirius, and Remus cried.

"Sirius! Remus! Hermione, Ron!" Harry cried back.

"Harry, where are you?" Ron remarked.

"I'm in a small room that's locked at the Ministry. There's no windows, beds, chairs, tables, or anything. I've been sitting on the floor for almost three hours," Harry explained.

"Are you all right?" Remus asked. Like Sirius, he looked relieved to see and talk to Harry, and to see he wasn't hurt.

"Oh yeah. I'm fine. It feels like I'm on vacation," Harry stated sarcastically and the others laughed at his choice of words.

"Harry, we're doing everything to help but we don't have anything. I'm doing research on Skeeter and the others are trying to get a trial against her," Hermione told him and he nodded his thanks. Harry's attention was mainly on Sirius who hadn't said anything.

"Sirius, are you going to talk or should I just stare at you?" Harry giggled with the others.

"We miss you, kid," Sirius smiled in the soft way he always did with Harry, who had always loved seeing it.

"Yeah, I miss all of you too," Harry's smile faded as he looked at his family (that included Ron and Hermione). Hermione and Ron looked at the three and took it as their queue to leave.

"I'm gonna head off to bed. Night, guys. Night, Harry," Ron replied standing up and walking to the boys' dormitories.

"Yeah, same. Good night you two. Good night, Harry," Hermione stated and also walked up to the girls' dorms.

"I want to come home," Harry said to them sadly.

"We know. It's quiet without you in the house," Sirius nodded.

"It bites. I don't even have a bed. I have to sleep on the floor which is concrete," Harry complained. "Please get me out of here. I want to be back at home, at Hogwarts…back with you," he added, fighting back his tears that had formed in his eyes.

"We want you back too, Harry. More then anything. Nothing's the same without you here," Remus answered, fighting the same losing battle that Harry and Sirius were. Harry looked away for a brief moment as he felt a bunch of the tears fall, then turned back with tears still streaking his face. He looked into the faces of his guardians to see both had tears going down their faces as well.

"Don't worry, we'll get you home soon. We should get to bed. Good night, Harry. Love you," Sirius told him and Harry looked a little upset that Remus and Sirius were leaving.

"Same. Night, Harry. Love you," Remus agreed.

"Night, guys. Love you too," Harry stated then the mirror went blank and Harry burst into silent tears, putting the mirror back in his pocket.

_I want to go home…now, _Harry thought as the stream of tears began to slow down slightly. He lay on the concrete floor and, still lightly crying, slowly fell asleep.


	16. Hermione and Ron's Surprise

Chapter 16

Hermione and Ron`s Surprise

The next day was the first day that Ron and Hermione had classes without Harry. Their first class after breakfast was Defence and they almost didn't want to go, because it was Harry's favourite and best class.

That day, the two teens had both Defence and Astronomy. When they were in both of the classes, they saw Remus and Sirius look into the class. Ron and Hermione watched as their gaze fell and stayed on the empty seat next to Hermione and Ron, which was Harry's seat. When the professors did stare at the empty seat, the teens had looked away, but then when they looked at the adults again, Remus and Sirius were both staring at a picture on their desk. Just as Ron and Hermione turned their gaze back to their work, both professors had stood up and left the classroom. When both Sirius and Remus did this, Ron and Hermione had glanced at each other, very worried.

* * *

><p>"We've got to get Harry back. I've never seen Remus and Sirius so upset before," Hermione stated to Ron during lunch.<p>

"How? We don't have a lead of any kind yet," Ron pointed out, eating a sandwich.

"That's the part that's driving me completely mental. There's got to be something though," Hermione replied eating a strawberry.

"Why is Malfoy talking to his food?" Ron suddenly said and Hermione looked at the Slytherin table.

"Don't be silly, Ron. He's not talking to his food. He's…he's…that's it! Ron, I need you to help me keep an eye on Malfoy. If ever he heads outside for anything other than Care of Magical Creatures class, we have to follow him. Okay? Great. Thanks. See you in class," Hermione said quickly then ran out of the Great Hall to go to Charms, leaving Ron to stare at the spot where she had been and try to process what she told him.

"Why does she insist I hear her when she talks that fast and doesn't tell me anything else?" Ron wondered to himself, finishing off his sandwich and heading to Charms himself.

As Ron was walking to Charms, he unfortunately ran into Malfoy and his friends.

"Hey, Weasley. Where's Granger? Seems it's only you two now that Potter's gone. Thankfully. Maybe Dumbledore will get rid of all the Mudbloods in the school too. Looks like you have to learn to fend for yourself since Potter won't be here to save you," Malfoy sneered as Ron glared at him.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Ron said through gritted teeth.

"II bet you don't know how that reporter got all the stories? I'm pretty sure I know," Malfoy smirked.

"What are you talking about? How would you…no way. You didn't! Malfoy!" Ron yelled catching on.

"What?" Malfoy asked innocently.

"You gave all the stories to Skeeter!" Ron shouted angrily and Malfoy grinned.

"Prove it," Malfoy stalked off with his friends. Ron, fuming with anger, ran to Charms to tell Hermione that he finally caught on. When Ron sat beside Hermione at the back of the Charms classroom, they quietly chatted.

"Hermione, I caught on to what you know. It's Malfoy, isn't it? Malfoy's been giving Skeeter the stories," Ron stated and Hermione nodded.

"Yes. When you saw him talking to his food just now, he was talking to Skeeter. She's in her Animagus form. That's why if he goes outside, we need to follow because he'll probably be talking to her. If we get her away from him, we can get the trial against her," Hermione explained and surprisingly, Ron listened to every word.

"Good plan, now it's just to make it happen," Ron sighed and Hermione nodded, frowning.

Later that day, during dinner, Ron and Hermione were eating and chatting when they saw Malfoy get up and leave the Hall.

"Let's go," Hermione whispered and they both slipped out of the Great Hall.

When they did walk away, Sirius and Remus saw them leave and glanced at each other, confused.

Ron and Hermione followed Malfoy across the grounds until he stopped at a tree and began talking. They both hid behind the tree and listened.

"Last year, when we were in our second year, Potter opened the Chamber of Secrets and Petrified a bunch of the students," they heard Malfoy say and knew he was talking to Skeeter. When Ron and Hermione heard what Malfoy said, they glanced at each other, worried.

* * *

><p>Harry paced the room, bored out of his mind at having nothing to do and no one to talk to.<p>

"Oh my God. This is ridiculous. I'm so bored," Harry said to himself, still pacing. Just as he was going to sit down, he heard the familiar ringing and felt the vibration in his pocket.

"Hey, Remus. Hey, Sirius," Harry stated when he took out the mirror and saw his guardians.

"Hi, Harry. You all right?" Remus asked and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"You ask that same question every time we talk, Remus," Harry smiled.

"I know. Not my fault. Sirius and I are worried," Remus shrugged and Harry smiled softly at his reply.

"I'm fine, just bored as hell," Harry told them and they slightly laughed. "How are Hermione and Ron?"

"They want you back too, but they're doing something. During dinner they followed Malfoy outside," Sirius answered and Harry looked confused.

"Maybe they know something," Harry suggested.

"Maybe. They'll probably tell us later," Remus nodded. The three talked through the mirror for another half an hour before Harry had to go.

"I have to go. Someone's coming. Bye, guys," Harry stated quickly and the older men nodded as the mirror went blank. Harry quickly tried to put the mirror back in his pocket but the door opened and the Minister stepped in the room with a tray of food.

"What is that?" Fudge asked when he saw the object in Harry's hand.

"It's a mirror," Harry replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world (which it was).

"It's not just a mirror, is it? You've been talking with Black and Lupin with it, haven't you?" Fudge answered. When Harry didn't answer, the Minister knew he was right. "Well, we can't have that, now can we?" Fudge stated and grabbed the two-way mirror away from Harry, who tried to get it back but the Minister pushed him back roughly. Harry lost his balance and fell hard to the concrete floor, and Harry felt his wrist painfully crack. He yelled out in pain but the Minister didn't seem to notice. Harry glanced up just in time to glare at Fudge before he left and locked the door.

_Damn. Now Sirius and Remus will be even more worried when I don't answer the mirror, _Harry thought to himself as he sat up, holding his throbbing wrist. He looked down at the tray of food to see there were only a small glass of water and a bowl of strawberries.

_Wow. That's not really a meal, _Harry sighed.

* * *

><p>Ron and Hermione had been listening to Malfoy for ten minutes and they knew that had to act soon and quick.<p>

"Ron, we have to act. I have a jar with me. You're going to have to distract him and do something to make him drop Skeeter. I'll grab her, put her in the jar, and we'll get out of here. Go. Now," Hermione whispered taking out a jar.

Ron nodded and thought about what to do. After a few seconds, Ron looked up and jumped into the tree, climbing it. Hermione watched, an odd expression forming on her face as she watched her friend. Ron jumped out of the tree and right in front of Malfoy.

Malfoy, startled, pulled out his wand with the hand that was holding Skeeter, not remembering and dropping her to the ground.

Hermione saw the beetle fall, bent down, picked it up, and put it in the jar, screwing the lid on (the lid had holes). She gave a thumbs-up to Ron and ran back to the castle, Ron right behind her. Ron looked back and saw Malfoy still looked startled and still had his wand out. He laughed and kept running.

Ron and Hermione ran throughout the castle, searching everywhere for Sirius and Remus. They ran through the Great Hall, went to the Defence and Astronomy offices then finally went to Gryffindor Tower.

"Remus! Sirius!" they shouted when they got in the common room. The two men were sitting by the fire, when they got called they glanced up and turned around.

"What's going on, guys?" Sirius asked when Hermione and Ron sat down. Hermione gave the jar to Remus and Sirius, who glanced at it then looked back at the two thirteen year old students. "Why are you giving us a beetle?" Sirius wondered aloud.

"Because. Look closely. You've both seen Rita Skeeter before, right?" Hermione stated and the older wizards nodded. "Look closely at the beetle," Remus and Sirius still looked confused but they gazed closely at the insect in the jar.

"No way. How did you get her?" Remus asked, amazed at what the teens had done.

"Malfoy had her. He's the one that's been giving her the stories on Harry," Ron explained smiling widely with Hermione.

"Now we can get a trial against her," Hermione added.

"This is brilliant. Let's call Harry and tell him," Sirius suggested and pulled out the mirror. "Harry Potter."

They waited for at least three minutes before they all got worried.

"Harry Potter," Sirius repeated. "He's not answering. Something's wrong. He always answers, no matter what," they all sighed and got worried again.


	17. Beginning the Trial Against Skeeter

Chapter 17

Beginning the Trial Against Skeeter

A few days later, every chance they got, Remus, Sirius, Hermione, and Ron tried to get in contact with Harry through the mirror, but he wouldn't answer.

"Maybe he dropped it and it broke," Hermione shrugged, not believing the statement herself.

"No. He's extremely careful with that mirror. He would never drop it. When we talked to him last, he had to leave because someone was coming into the room. I bet it was Fudge. Harry probably couldn't get the mirror hidden, Fudge saw it, and took it. Fudge probably has it," Sirius explained as everyone listened closely.

"Now what do we do?" Ron sighed after hearing Sirius' theory.

"We get the trial against Skeeter. We have her now, so we can get the trial. I'm also going to get something from home that we can use at the trial that will insure we win the case," Remus told them and they glanced at each other, not sure what they wanted to do._  
><em>

"Let's get started then," Hermione spoke and the others nodded after sighing slightly.

* * *

><p>All week, Harry paced around the room, his wrist still in pain and he was pretty sure it was either twisted or broken, wondering and worrying about how Sirius and Remus were holding up since Harry didn't have the mirror anymore.<p>

"When I get out of here, I'm going to kill the Minister," Harry said angrily to himself.

_Well, I might not get a chance when Sirius and Remus get even more involved. The Minister won't live another second when Remus and Sirius meet up with him, _Harry thought and chuckled slightly as the thought passed through his mind.

Harry's head snapped up and turned to the door as he heard the lock click. Harry looked up in the face of Fudge as he brought the tray of food.

"You're looking a bit thin, Harry. They didn't feed you at all, did they?" Fudge stated and Harry glared even more deeply at him.

_No, you haven't been feeding me, you git. How did you become Minister? You're not all that great at the job, _Harry thought to himself, not wanting to speak the words. The Minister turned to leave and Harry saw the mirror in his back pocket.

_Yes! Never turn your back on someone who knows any Marauder, _Harry thought happily. He slowly reached out with his uninjured hand and grabbed it just as Fudge opened the door. Harry quickly hid it behind him and watched as Fudge shut and locked the door again

"Thank you. Marauders," Harry breathed. When no one answered, Harry got confused. "Marauders. Why aren't you answering? Marauders," Harry groaned. What Harry didn't know was that Remus, Sirius, Ron, and Hermione were up in Dumbledore's office, talking with Dumbledore about getting the trial.

_Now what do I do?_ Harry wondered to himself, groaning again.

* * *

><p>"Hello. You four are here to ask about getting a trial against Skeeter, is that right?" Dumbledore spoke, his eyes twinkling like always as the four wizards nodded.<p>

"We have her, Professor. Skeeter I mean. Ron and I caught her, Professor," Hermione told her headmaster.

"That's brilliant. I assume you have all realized that since you have her, you can definitely get a trial against her?" Dumbledore confirmed and they nodded, smiling.

"Yes, sir." Ron said, chuckling very slightly.

"Well, now I can help you. I can also help you convince Fudge to allow the adoption. I will go talk to Fudge about the case against Skeeter and we will set a date and time for it. You four will have to testify against her. I'm also going to make sure I get Fudge to let Harry testify as well," Dumbledore explained and the others grinned, even happier.

"Thank you, sir, so much," Remus remarked and Dumbledore bowed his headslightly.

"Now, I believe that you have left an important object in Gryffindor Tower in which you can call Harry," Dumbledore added and the four glanced at him confused, though they knew what he was talking about.

"Sir, we can't reach Harry with the mirror. He doesn't have his. We think Fudge saw it and took it," Sirius answered inwardly sighing.

"Try calling him again. You may get different results," Dumbledore smiled and the others left the office.

"Like always, he knows something," Ron pointed out and the others rolled their eyes at his obvious fact.

"Come on. Let's try the mirror," Sirius stated when they got in the Gryffindor common room. Remus, Hermione, and Ron sat in chairs as Sirius went up to the boys' dorms and grabbed the mirror. "Here," Sirius gave the mirror to Remus, who put it on the table and made it grow. Sirius sat down.

"Harry Potter," Sirius breathed. They waited silently.

* * *

><p>Harry looked at his wrist to see it had gone purple and blue and black.<p>

_I definitely broke my wrist or Fudge broke my wrist actually, _Harry groaned and winced as a bit of pain shot through that wrist. Harry then felt a vibration in his pocket and pulled out the mirror.

"Harry, are you all right?" Sirius and Remus asked as soon as they saw the teen.

"I'm all right but my wrist is broken," Harry replied, holding up his wrist in the mirror for the others to see.

"Harry, that looks really bad. You need to get that fixed," Hermione gasped when she saw her friend's black and blue hand.

"I know but, if you haven't noticed, I'm locked in a room at the Ministry. I can't exactly get up, walk out, and walk to a hospital," Harry nodded, speaking sarcastically. Hermione scowled.

"What happened?" Remus asked, the usual worried expression forming on his face.

"It was a week ago, that day when I had to go because someone was coming. Fudge came in and saw the mirror because I couldn't get it in my pocket. When he took it, I tried to get it back but he pushed me back. I lost my balance, fell, and I heard my wrist crack, and now it's like this," Harry told them and Remus and Sirius looked at little.

_I am going to murder Fudge, _Sirius thought angrily to himself.

"Sirius, I know what you're thinking. Don't waste your time," Harry smiled at Sirius.

"Harry, you know I can't promise anything. I'll try not to do anything," Sirius grinned and Harry giggled.

"We got a trial against Skeeter and we have Skeeter," Ron changed the subject.

"Really? That's great!" Harry exclaimed.

"You have to testify against her with us," Hermione added.

"We don't know yet. Dumbledore's going to talk with Fudge and set a date and time," Remus answered. "Harry, I don't mean to get off topic, but you look really thin. You almost look as thin as when we got you," Remus added, looking closer at his adopted nephew.

"Don't worry. I'm fine, except my wrist," Harry shook his head. Remus looked at Harry with a knowing look and Harry knew Remus knew he was lying. "Remus, I know you know I'm lying but please don't push it," Harry groaned.

"I won't push it, but I'm not going to forget all about it. You know that," Remus shrugged.

"Sirius, you gotta help me out," Harry whined.

"I'll help. Don't worry," Sirius grinned at Remus who scowled.

"We should go. It's time for dinner. See you later," Hermione stated and the others nodded.

"Okay. Bye guys," Harry bid goodbye just as the mirror went blank. "We better get that trial soon," Harry sighed.

* * *

><p>"Remus, Sirius. I just wanted to let you know that I got the trial and it's set for tomorrow at eleven o'clock a.m. Also, Harry will be testifying along with you two, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger," Dumbledore told Sirius and Remus who smiled widely.<p>

"Thank you, sir," both Remus and Sirius thanked him then went to find Hermione and Ron.

They walked through the castle then found Ron and Hermione in the Gryffindor common room.

"Hi, guys. What did Dumbledore want?" Ron asked, not taking his eyes off his Potions homework.

"Not much, except we got the trial. It's tomorrow at eleven o'clock a.m. We're all testifying and so is Harry," Sirius grinned as Hermione and Ron quickly looked up from their homework.

"That's brilliant! I can't wait," Hermione smiled and closed her Transfiguration book after finishing her essay. For the rest of the night, the four chatted (Ron also did some homework). Then at ten they all went to bed.

* * *

><p>The next day, Hermione and Ron woke up and quickly got dressed in fancy clothes.<p>

When they were done, they met Sirius and Remus in the common room then they walked down to the front oak doors, where Dumbledore was waiting.

"Remus and Sirius, you will be taking Ron and Hermione to the Ministry of course. When you get there, someone will tell you where to go. Good luck," Dumbledore instructed then left.

"Come on. We need to go to Hogsmeade to Apparate," Remus told then teens and they all walked down to the village. "Hold tight," Remus added and the two Gryffindors held tight to Sirius and Remus.

When Hermione and Ron opened their eyes, they were in front of a big building that almost resembled Gringotts.

"Let's go," Sirius said quietly and they all walked into the building. Ron and Hermione walked behind Remus and Sirius while they got told where to go. "We're going to the second floor."

For ten minutes, they all walked without speaking. They walked down a hallway a bit on the second floor then they came to a room. On the door it said 214.

"We're in here. Don't talk to anyone unless they talk to you except us, Dumbledore if he's here, and Harry if you get a chance to," Remus explained before they went in and Ron and Hermione nodded in understanding. Sirius opened and held the door as the others walked into the room.

"Hello, Minister," Sirius said coldly when they met up with Fudge.

"Hello, Sirius. I see you brought some friends," Fudge said just as coldly and Remus, Sirius, Ron, and Hermione glared at him. When no one said anything, Fudge stalked off. Sirius took a step to follow the Minister, but Remus grabbed his shoulder and shook his head.

"Hey. It's Harry! Let's go," Ron said loudly pointing across the room. They all quickly walked over to where Harry was and had his back to them. When they got to him, Remus put a hand on his back and he felt Harry jump then tense up. Harry slowly turned around then sighed and smiled when he saw who it was.

"Hey, guys," Harry hugged Sirius and Remus.

"Hi. How's your wrist?" Sirius asked and Harry held up his swollen, black and blue wrist.

"Oh my God! Harry, come here," Remus gently took Harry's wrist and took out his wand. He muttered something while pointing his wand at Harry's wrist, which magically healed.

"Thanks," Harry smiled as Remus put his wand away.

"Here comes Fudge. We need to go. Bye, Harry," Sirius replied and they all left.

"Were they talking to you?" Fudge wondered as soon as he came up beside Harry.

"Yes, because they're my family and friends," Harry glared at the Minister.

"We can't have then communicating with you, can we? Come on," Fudge grabbed Harry by the wrist and roughly dragged him away. Harry quickly glanced back to see Sirius, Ron, Remus, and Hermione all watching with sad expressions. He sighed and continued to follow Fudge.

Fifteen minutes later, everyone had to sit as the trial was going to begin. Sirius, Remus, Hermione, and Ron all say beside each other and waited. They watched as Harry sat on one side of the room, and glared as Fudge sat at the front.

"It is March fourth, ten-seventeen a.m. This trial has been held to bring out the truth if _Daily Prophet_reporter, Rita Skeeter is an illegal Animagus or not. Our first witness is Mr. Ronald Bilius Weasley. Step forward please," Fudge spoke and Ron slowly walked forward.

"What is your statement about Skeeter lying in the Prophet and perhaps Skeeter being an Animagus?" Fudge eyed Ron who stopped shaking and glared at the Minister.

Everyone in the room listened as Ron stated everything he wanted to about the case.

"Our next witness is Mr. Sirius Orion Black. Step forward," Fudge stated again. Sirius stepped forward and firmly said all the facts and explained everything, then sat down again.

For twenty minutes, they listened to Remus' statement and Harry's statement even though Fudge didn't want Harry to talk. After Harry was done, Hermione was next, and when she stepped forward no one was expecting what came next, except Ron, Remus, Sirius, and Harry.


	18. Finishing the Case and Back to Privet Dr

Chapter 18

Finishing the Skeeter Case; Back to the Dursleys` (Uh oh!)

"Our next and last witness is Miss Hermione Jean Granger," Fudge looked up as Hermione stepped forward, carrying a jar.

"Rita Skeeter is a liar and an illegal Animagus. She got her stories from a student at Hogwarts by the name of Draco Malfoy. All the stories he gave her were based on things that have happened, but they got mixed up and turned into a lie. I also have proof that Skeeter is an Animagus," Hermione pause, glanced around the room, then looked down as she began to unscrew the lid on the jar. She took off the lid and tipped the jar, making the beetle fall out. "Remus, I need you to help," Hermione added and Remus went beside her. She whispered something to him and he nodded.

"Here's the proof. Remus," Hermione stated and Remus waved his wand at the beetle, clearly saying the spell in his head.

The Minister leaned against his desk as he watched the insect transform from a beetle to a person. Everyone's eyes in the room grew wide when they saw the beetle turn into Rita Skeeter. "As you can clearly see, Minister. She is in fact an Animagus, and it's illegal. And if you want more proof, which I know you do, I'll give it to you. Remus," Hermione turned to Remus who handed her a small flask. She opened it and poured some of the liquid contents into Skeeter's mouth. They waited for a few seconds before Hermione spoke again.

"Minister, I have just given Miss Skeeter Veritaserum, which, as you know, will cause her to tell the truth to everything. Let's start," Hermione stated and before she turned to face Skeeter, she sent a smile and a wink at Harry who grinned.

"What is your name?" Hermione asked, wanting to start out simple.

"Rita Carolyn Skeeter," Skeeter answered.

"What do you do as an occupation?" Hermione continued, glancing around the room.

"I'm a reporter for the _Daily Prophet_."

"How do you get stories for you articles?"

"I choose events that have happened and then I turn them into a lie of the actual version," the Minister gasped at Skeeter's response. Hermione smirked with Ron, Sirius, Harry, and Remus.

"How did you get the stories you have reported on in, say, the last four months?"

"From a Hogwarts student. A Slytherin. Draco Malfoy."

"Are the stories you reported on true or twisted up versions of real events?"

"Twisted up versions of real events."

"So, it's a lie that Mr. Sirius Black and Mr. Remus Lupin kidnapped Mr. Harry Potter when he was five years old?"

"Yes."

"One last question. Are you an illegal Animagus?" Hermione finished.

"Yes. I'm a water beetle. I have been since I was fifteen," Skeeter replied. Hermione turned to face Fudge, and looked at him with an I-told-you-so look.

"As you have seen and heard yourself, Minister. Miss Skeeter has been lying in every article she's ever written and she is an illegal Animagus," Hermione put her hands on her hips as she spoke.

"Well, I guess I was wrong. Rita Skeeter you are hereby being arrested and sent to Azkaban for four years for being an illegal Animagi," Fudge stated.

"No, no please," Skeeter pleaded (the Veritaserum had worn off). Two Aurors came down and took Skeeter out of the room.

"Does this mean I can go home?" Harry asked hopeful.

"No. There were no adoption papers so there's no proof the adoption actually happened," Fudge shook his head and Harry glared at him, inwardly groaning with Sirius, Hermione, Remus, and Ron.

"This case is dismissed." Everyone stood up. Fudge walked over to Harry, took him by the wrist, and walked out of the room. Harry smiled and waved at the others before being dragged out the door.

* * *

><p>"So, where are you sending me?" Harry wondered before they got to his "room."<p>

"Well, you only have one blood relative that's alive, so you will be going there," Fudge answered and Harry began breathing fast. "What's the name?" Fudge wondered aloud.

_The only blood relative I have that's alive is Aunt Pet… _Harry started to think to himself but stopped when Fudge spoke again.

"Petunia Dursley. That's it. She's your aunt. She has a husband and one child that's your age. They may be muggles but they're the best we have, and you are blood related," Fudge finished and Harry gaped at him.

"No, no, no, no, NO! You can't send me back there! I lived with them for four years! They abused me! They starved me! They hate me! They wish I was dead!" Harry shouted as the Minister unlocked and opened the door, pushing Harry in the room.

"You have no proof they hurt you," Fudge started to shut the door.

"Oh yes I do, Minister," Harry pulled up his shirt, revealing a scar on his side. "That good enough proof?"

"I don't know that they did it. There's no proof," Fudge shut and locked the door, then walked away.

"Bloody hell! I can't go back there!" Harry groaned very loudly. He pulled out his two-way mirror. "Marauders," He waited.

* * *

><p>Sirius, Remus, Ron, and Hermione were eating dinner at Hogwarts when Sirius felt the vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out, and they all looked.<p>

"Hi, Harry," Ron greeted.

"Hey, guys. We, mainly I, have a major problem," Harry paused looking at the other four.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked, eating some chicken.

"Well, let's see. Fudge still doesn't believe the adoption happened, I'm locked in the room again, I'm incredibly hungry, and what else? Oh yeah, Fudge is sending me back to the Dursleys!" Harry finished and Ron spit out his pumpkin juice while the others gaped at him.

"Oh my God!" Hermione cried.

"Did you tell him about the abuse?" Remus asked and Harry sighed, nodding.

"Yep. He said I had no proof so I showed him the scar on my side, but he said I had no proof they had done it," Harry told them.

"What else did he say?" Sirius wondered.

"Just that they're my only living blood relative, which is actually true," Harry shrugged. Remus and Sirius exchanged glances then turned back to Harry, who saw their looks and was looking at them curiously. "What?"

"That's not completely true, Harry," Remus started.

"What are you talking about?" Harry frowned with Ron and Hermione.

"The Dursleys aren't your only living blood relatives. You've got two others that are alive and you're blood related. They're your great uncles," Sirius explained.

"Really? Who?" Harry asked eagerly, smiling. Sirius and Remus exchanged glances again and the teens could tell they were debating on whether to say it or not. Finally Remus spoke.

"It's me and Sirius. Sirius was cousins to James and I was cousins to Lily," Remus finished and the teenagers stared at them.

"No way," Ron and Hermione gaped at them and they nodded then looked back at Harry.

"I'm related to you? How come you never told me before?" Harry asked smiling.

"Didn't think it was that important," Sirius shrugged.

"Not important. You didn't think it was important to tell me that I'm related to both of you?" Harry gasped.

"Not really," Remus shook his head.

"That's probably the most important thing I should know! This means I can go with you because we're blood relatives," Harry grinned.

"We need to win the adoption trial. Fudge won't believe it unless we have proof," Remus sighed.

"Bloody hell. Sorry," Harry added quickly at Remus and Sirius' raised eyebrows.

"The adoption case isn't for two to three weeks," Hermione stated.

"I'm getting sent to the Dursleys' tomorrow," Harry groaned.

"Bring the mirror with you," Ron told his friend.

"Definitely, but I'll probably be too busy getting beat to talk," Harry rolled his eyes. Just as Sirius was going to speak, Harry had to go. "I've got to go. Fudge is coming," the mirror went blank and Harry shoved it in his pocket.

"Come on, Harry," Fudge took Harry by the wrist and took him out of the room.

"What's going on?" Harry wondered as he got dragged out of the Ministry.

"I know I said tomorrow but I need to take you to your aunt's today," the Minister stopped at a fireplace.

"Oh no, no, no. I am not going back there. They're not my only blood relatives. Sirius and Remus are my great uncles," Harry stated.

"There's no proof," Fudge stepped in the fireplace as Harry groaned.

"What is with you and proof?" Harry groaned.

"Never mind," Fudge said a location and disappeared. Harry sighed, stepped in the fireplace, said the same location and disappeared. From where they had Flood, they Apparated the rest of the way to the Dursleys.

"This isn't going to go well," Harry muttered when he and Fudge appeared in front of the too familiar house.

"Nice neighbourhood, very nice house. This is a beautiful place to live. Come on," Fudge pulled Harry to the door and rang the door bell.

"May we help you?" Vernon Dursley asked politely when he answered the door. When he saw Harry, his eyes grew wide and the teenager saw them flash in fury.

_I am so dead, _Harry thought to himself.

"Vernon Dursley?" Fudge stated.

"Yes. What do you want?" Vernon growled.

"I am Cornelius Fudge. I am here because I am returning your nephew to you. Harry Potter. You are his only blood relative so he must live here. I hope you will be happy with each other. Harry. Mr. Dursley. Goodbye," Fudge walked away. Harry turned to his uncle and saw he was fuming.

"Here we go again," Harry mumbled so Uncle Vernon wouldn't hear. He pointed to the house and Harry walked in.

"In the living room," Vernon instructed and Harry walked in the living room, not daring to sit down.

"Why in the world are you back? I thought you lived with those freaks!" Vernon yelled and Harry glared at him.

"Hey! They are not freaks! They're wizards like me and they're my family!" Harry shouted back.

"Then why aren't you with them?" Vernon growled.

"Because the damn Ministry is being bloody stupid!" Harry shot just as forcefully.

"Eight years you were gone! It was wonderful without you and now you're back!" Vernon thundered.

"Well, get used to it! I'm going to be here for one to two weeks!" Harry screamed in anger.

"Well then, the rules around here have changed! You don't get any food except for the one small meal we give you a day, you have to stay in your room, and no matter what, I will be hitting you and if you complain or talk back I'll beat on you until you wish you had never been born!" Vernon order and Harry rolled his eyes.

"The rules haven't changed, they're exactly the same, and now that I'm back here, I wish I was never born!" Harry talked back and knew he was going to get hit. Sure enough, Vernon swung his hand back and then hit Harry, who groaned but didn't say anything.

"I told you not to talk back!" Vernon yelled yet again.

"Watch me!" Harry growled. Vernon hit him again, harder, but Harry only groaned and then glared.

"Don't talk back, you brat!" Vernon punched him again and Harry knew his uncle had broken some ribs. This time he yelled out in pain and gasped, trying to breathe normally. "Go to your room!" Vernon pointed to the stairs.

Harry slowly climbed the stairs and went to his room, shutting the door.

"Saw that coming," Harry muttered. He walked over to a mirror in the room and glanced at his cheek. He saw it had already turned black and blue. "Perfect," he sighed and took the mirror out of his pocket when he heard it ringing.

"Hey, guys," Harry sat on the bed, cringing in pain.

"Harry, what happened to you? Where are you?" Remus looked closely at Harry.

"I'm at the Dursleys'," Harry sighed. "I've already been beaten and it's only been twenty minutes, not even."

"Are you all right? Your cheek is pure black and blue," Sirius asked just as worried.

"I'm okay. My uncle hit me twice in the cheek and punched me. I'm pretty sure he broke some ribs. I get one small meal a day. If I try to eat more, complain, or talk back, I get beat," Harry answered. "Just like old times, isn't it?" he added sarcastically.

"We're going to get you back, Harry. Just hang in there for at least a week," Sirius answered. Harry nodded, smiling.

"I still can't believe we're related and I can't believe you didn't tell me about it," Harry laughed. Remus and Sirius rolled their eyes, grinning at Harry's change of subject.

"You're not going to drop that, are you?" Remus shook his head.

"No way! Learning that you're related to me isn't just something you learn then throw away," Harry stated, still smiling.

"Good point. Oh, the adoption case is the week after next. Thursday at twelve o'clock," Sirius told Harry who grinned happily.

"Good. I'll never be able to live here. Let's hope my uncle doesn't beat me to death before then," Harry stated and his guardians scowled. "Kidding. Just kidding," he added hastily.

"We should go. I can hear Sirius' stomach growling. We need to get down to dinner. Bye, Harry. Hang in there," Remus laughed with Harry at Sirius who rolled his eyes, grinning.

"Bye, guys," the mirror went blank and Harry slowly and carefully lay down on the bed.


	19. The Adoption Case

Chapter 19

The Adoption Case

A couple weeks later, it was the day of the adoption trial and Harry was slightly happy about it. Over the couple week, Harry had, of course, been brutally beaten by his uncle. He had bruises covering his body, still had a few broken ribs, and his wrist had been sprained. Harry had wrapped his wrist tightly in cloth to make sure he didn't move it as much, which would make the sprain much worse.

The previous day, Harry had chatted with Remus and Sirius, and learned that the Minister was going to take Harry to the trial.

Harry was in his room waiting for Fudge to arrive. He heard a knock downstairs and glanced out his window to see Fudge waiting, then watched him disappear into the house.

"POTTER! Come here!" his uncle yelled and Harry slowly walked down the stairs to the front door.

"Hello, Harry. We will be in the same room. Let's go," Fudge grabbed Harry once again and Apparated with him. They appeared in front of the Ministry building. They walked in and to the same room the previous trial had been in. Harry sat in the same spot and waited, mixed thoughts going through his head.

* * *

><p>Ron, Sirius, Remus, and Hermione were getting ready and were almost ready to leave; Remus and Hermione were just waiting for the other two.<p>

"Guys, hurry up. The trial starts in five minutes," Hermione sighed, wanting to get to the trial.

"Calm down, Hermione. We're coming," Ron called back, irritated. A few minutes later, all 4 of them were ready and they went straight to the Ministry. They walked down all the same corridors and went into the same room.

They glanced around at all the people to see it was all the same people. They looked around and spotted Harry standing alone.

"Let's go see Harry for a couple minutes," Sirius led Hermione, Remus, and Ron over to Harry, who sighed in relief when he saw them.

"Hi. Remus, you need to heal my wrist again," Harry smiled and Remus took out his wand.

"Anything else?" Remus asked when he had healed Harry's wrist.

"Broken ribs. That's pretty much all except bruises," Harry answered and Remus began healing Harry's ribs. "Thanks," Harry added when he was healed.

"Fudge is coming. You better go," Harry hugged Sirius and Remus when they saw the Minister coming. Ron, Sirius, Hermione, and Remus walked away and sat in the same seats they had in the previous trial.

Five minutes later, everyone was seated and the trial began.

"It is April eighteenth, eleven fifty-six a.m. This trial has been held on account of perhaps allowing Mr. Sirius Black and Mr. Remus Lupin to legally adopt thirteen year old, Mr. Harry Potter. We have several people testifying today, so let's get started. First, we will hear from Mr. Ronald Bilius Weasley," Fudge explained and Ron stepped forward once again.

"Sirius and Remus deserve Harry and Harry deserves them. Remus and Sirius love Harry more than anything and they're the closest Harry's going to get to his parents. Harry will be safer with them they with his aunt. You definitely need to let Sirius and Remus adopt Harry," Ron smiled at Harry and sat down again.

"Next, we have Miss Hermione Jean Granger," Fudge watched as Hermione stepped forward and began to speak.

"Ron's right. Harry needs Sirius and Remus and vice versa. It's only been a few weeks and they're already miserable. If you don't let Remus and Sirius adopt Harry, you'll never forgive yourself and no one will ever forgive you," Hermione finished and, like Ron, sent a smile towards Harry then sat down. Fudge wrote something down then looked at the others who had worried looks on their faces.

"Those are all the testimonies so I have come to my conclusion. Mr. Lupin and Mr. Bla—" Fudge started but stopped when a very familiar voice cut across him.

"Hold on a minute, Minister. There are still five others including myself that would like to testify," Dumbledore stated as he walked forward.

"And who might these five be?" Fudge raised an eyebrow.

"They are Ginevra Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, and Severus Snape," Dumbledore smiled. Harry, Remus, Sirius, Ron, and Hermione's mouths dropped open at the name Severus Snape. They all turned and faced the door when they heard it open. Ginny walked in first, then Neville, then Fred and George, then Snape.

"Well, since there's more. Let's continue," Fudge stated and they all sat down. Instead of Fudge calling up the people Dumbledore was.

"First we will have Miss Ginevra Weasley," everyone watched as Ginny timidly walked forward. When she looked at Ron, the Harry, then the Minister, a stern look took over her face and she began to speak her mind firmly. Ginny spoke for a couple minutes, then sat back down beside Neville and the twins. Afterward, Fred and George both went up and spoke together. Neville, though timid at first, went up and spoke as firmly and strongly as Ginny had. Snape and Dumbledore were the only ones left and Dumbledore went next, leaving Snape for last. Dumbledore talked for five minutes before it was finally Snape's turn. When he walked forward, everyone leaned forwards wanting to know what he was going to say.

"I'm not fond of Black, Lupin, or Potter and I never will be, and they know it," Neville, Fred, George, Ginny, Remus, Sirius, Harry, and Dumbledore smiled and chuckled slightly, "but no matter what they should be together as a permanent family. They're what are best for Potter. You're never going to find anyone better to care for and love him then Black and Lupin. So Minister, I'm going to make your choice obvious. Let them legally adopt Potter because no one will love the kid more than they do and you know it," Snape explained sternly. They all gaped at Snape, not believing what had come out of the Potions master's mouth.

"He has a heart. It might be small as hell but it's there," Remus whispered to Sirius who chuckled but kept staring in disbelief like Harry.

"Those are all the witnesses, I presume?" Fudge stated and they all nodded. "It's time for us to make the decision, so please, all of you wait outside. Harry, you will stay here," they all stood up and left, sending smiles and winks at Harry.

* * *

><p>Outside, Ron, Sirius, Hermione, and Remus were all pacing while the other watched and waited. It had been twenty minutes and nothing had been said. Eventually, the ones pacing stopped and sat down in chairs, while the kids sat on the floor. It was another fifteen minutes before they heard footsteps in the room, heading for the door. They all stood up, faced the door, and waited, everyone's breath catching in their chest.<p>

_-Half an hour earlier-  
><em>  
>"The question remains. Should Mr. Lupin and Mr. Black be allowed to legally adopt Mr. Potter?" a wizard pointed out and all the others nodded.<p>

"Mr. Lupin is a werewolf," a woman stated and Harry got angry at her words.

"True," Fudge nodded again.

"Mr. Black is his godfather," another witch replied and Harry smirked to himself.

"Which states that since Mr. Potter's parents are dead, he's a legal guardian," Fudge answered.

"What about his aunt? The Dursley woman? They're blood related," a very small wizard asked.

"Yes, but Mr. Lupin and Mr. Black are supposedly blood relatives, as well. Great uncles," Fudge breathed deeply. "I think we've made out decision," the Minister sighed, looking at all the witches and wizards beside him. They all stood up and walked to the door, Harry glaring as he was being held by his shoulders by two Aurors.

The door opened and Fudge stepped out along with all the others and Harry.

"Mr. Black. Mr. Lupin. It was a hard decision but we have come up with our decision," Fudge stated. They all exchanged worried glances and stared back at Fudge, even Harry looked worried. It seemed to take hours before Fudge finally told them the decision.


	20. Back Permanently! Back to Hogwarts

Chapter 20

Back With Family…Permanently! Back to Hogwarts

"We have decided to let the adoption legally happen. Just sign the forms," Fudge handed papers to Remus and Sirius, who quickly signed. He took the papers back. "Good. Congratulations, you have legally adopted Mr. Potter," Fudge tried to sound happy but everyone could tell he wasn't impressed.

Harry grinned and ripped away from the Aurors holding him. He ran to Sirius and Remus who hugged him tightly. Remus ruffled Harry's hair and Harry smiled widely. Dumbledore, Neville, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George all smiled at the scene. Snape's mouth twitched, but he forced the smile down.

Fudge nodded his head slightly and walked away with all the Aurors.

Sirius hadn't let go of Harry in five minutes and everyone was pretty sure Harry was having trouble breathing, even if he was smiling.

"Sirius, I know you're glad I'm back because believe me, I am too, but I can't breathe," Harry said and everyone laughed. Remus thought he saw Snape smile also. Sirius let Harry go and turned him over to Remus. Remus hugged the teen and kissed his cheek.

"Remus. Did you have to do that?" Harry playfully glared at Remus who laughed with the others.

Harry walked over to Ron and Hermione and they all had a group hug with Fred, George, Ginny, and Neville.

"I'm glad this worked out," Dumbledore smiled. The others were pretty sure the headmaster already knew that it would work out.

"I especially thank Professor Snape. I think it was because of him that the Ministry allowed the adoption. Thank you, Professor," Harry smiled at Snape.

"I just didn't feel like seeing Lupin and Black mope around the castle anymore," Snape shrugged but everyone knew he wanted Remus, Sirius, and Harry to be a family. They all knew he cared about them.

"Come on. Let's go home. Then on Monday, we can go back to Hogwarts," Remus told Harry who nodded eagerly.

"Let's go. Thanks, everyone. See you on Monday. Come on, Sirius," Harry pulled on Sirius' arm. Sirius grinned, waved to the others then finally began to follow Harry. Remus watched Sirius put an arm around the teen and watched them disappear around a corner.

"Thank you all for helping me and Sirius. Especially you, Severus. Like Harry said, it was probably because of your statement that we won the case. Thank you so much. I should go. They might destroy the house without me there since Harry's back," Remus grinned and left as the others laughed and waved.

* * *

><p>"Would you two calm down? It's only been ten minutes and already you're tearing up the house," Remus laughed. When he got home, Sirius and Harry were laughing and having fun. Remus had sat in the living room and watched as Sirius and Harry ran around, laughing at nothing in particular.<p>

Harry fell on the couch beside Remus and Sirius sat on Harry's other side.

"I am so happy to be back," Harry sighed, leaning backwards.

"We missed you so much. We're glad you're back too," Sirius smiled as Harry curled up. They stayed up talking happily until eleven then they went to bed.

"Good night, Harry. Love you so much," Remus hugged Harry then went to his room.

"Night, kid. Love you," Sirius hugged Harry also then left for his room. Harry put his pajamas on then crawled into bed.

_Finally. A soft, warm place to sleep. I'm home for good, _Harry thought then drifted off to sleep, curling up in his blankets.

* * *

><p>"Harry, hurry up! Do you want to be late?" Remus called. It was Monday and Harry was just finishing his packing.<p>

"I'm coming," Harry called back, irritated. Finally, Harry came down with his stuff. Sirius, Remus, and Harry went outside and Apparated to Hogsmeade. They walked up to Hogwarts and to Gryffindor Tower. After, they went to breakfast. Harry ran to where Hermione and Ron were talking with Ginny, Neville, and Seamus Finnegan, while Remus and Sirius went up to the Staff table.

"Hi, Harry. Glad you're back," Seamus stated when Harry sat down and began eating.

"I'm so happy to be back. And it's because of you four, Dumbledore, and Snape," Harry replied. Harry looked up at the Staff table to see Sirius chatting with McGonagall and Remus talking to Dumbledore. He smiled. "And the best part is I'm back just in time for the Quidditch final. It's in two weeks," Harry added.

For the rest of breakfast, Harry talked with his friends and said hi to people who started to notice he was back, like Oliver Wood, Angelina Johnson, Parvati and Padma Patil, Colin Creevey (unfortunately), Dean Thomas, Hagrid, and probably everyone in Gryffindor. Harry, Ron, and Hermione also glanced at the Slytherin table to see Malfoy, Goyle, and Crabbe glaring at them and for some reason, the three Gryffindors burst out laughing. No one knew why (nor did they want to ask, wanting to let the friends catch up and they were slightly frightened of the answer), the trio didn't even know themselves.

When the bell rang, Harry was actually glad he had to go to classes, even Potions which he had after Transfiguration. He was just happy to be back and everyone could tell, even all the professors noticed (except Professor Binns, of course).

That evening during dinner, Harry sat with Ron and Hermione and chatted happily.

"For once I was actually happy to go to classes. Even History of Magic. I loved Defence today because we started boggarts," Harry grinned.

"Same. I loved Defence also. Who knew that Hermione's biggest fear would be McGonagall telling her she failed everything," Ron smirked at Hermione who scowled.

"Yours wasn't much better. Ronald, scared of spiders," Hermione replied.

"You would be too if you were me. It's not my fault Fred and George changed my teddy bear into a spider while I was asleep," Ron frowned. Harry watched in amusement as his friends bickered. Even though it sometimes got on his nerves, he was glad to hear them fight again. It told him he was back.

"That's not as bad as Sirius. You can't tell anyone what I'm going to tell you. Especially not Sirius or Remus," Harry jumped in and his friends nodded. "He's scared of rabid teddy bears," they all laughed.

"You told them?" a voice behind Harry answered. Harry turned around to see Sirius and Remus. "You told them my greatest fear?" Sirius repeated.

"Maybe," Harry fought to keep a straight face, but failed. Remus and Sirius sat on Harry's sides.

"Didn't I tell you not to tell anyone?" Sirius smiled.

"Yeah, but they're my best friends. I had to tell them. Don't feel bad. I don't even know why," Harry shrugged. Sirius shook his head and tickled Harry, making Harry jump slightly and push him away, laughing.

"I missed this," Sirius grinned, putting an arm around Harry who leaned into him.

"I did too. I'm so glad to be back. I can't wait until the week after next. It's the Quidditch final," Harry told his godfathers, or now that he knew, his uncles. "You both will be there, right?"

"Of course we will be," Remus ruffled Harry's hair. They all finished eating then they went to bed. Harry was so happy to be back. All Harry knew, was that he wanted to stay with Remus and Sirius forever, and he would never let anyone take him away again.

He changed and crawled into his four-poster bed. He pulled the hangings shut around his bed then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day, though he was still glad to be home, Harry was back to normal and didn't want to go to classes.<p>

"Double Potions and double Herbology after breakfast," Harry groaned after reading his timetable.

"We have Transfiguration and Charms, then Astronomy after lunch," Hermione pointed out and Harry nodded, smiling.

"That's true. Except, that I don't like Transfiguration as much as Charms and Astronomy," Ron stated eating more breakfast.

"That's because you're horrible at it, Ron. No offence, but it's true," Harry shrugged and Ron scowled.

"Hilarious," Ron said sarcastically.

The bell rang and the Trio gathered their bags, and went to Potions. After Potions, they went to Herbology.

"Today we will be learning about the Blood Rose. Does anyone know what it is?" Professor Sprout began. Of course, Hermione's hand was the first to go up, but Harry and Ron put their hands up also. "Mr. Potter."

"The Blood Rose is a rare flower that is said to be able to cure lycanthropy completely. It only blooms on the night of the full moon and it's hardly ever found because it only blooms deep in some forests," Harry explained and Hermione and Ron looked at him questioningly. Harry mouthed the word '_later_' and they nodded.

"Correct. Ten points to Gryffindor. That is correct. No one has ever picked the flower yet because no one is absolutely sure which forests it grows in. The petals of this flower are the colour of blood," Professor Sprout continued to talk about the Blood Rose until the end of class, and everyone went to lunch.

"So, how do you know about the Blood Rose?" Hermione stated as the trio seated themselves at the end of Gryffindor table.

"Remus told me about it in first year. For the first time in the time I had been living with them, I asked if anything could cure him and he told me about the Blood Rose," Harry answered, eating a sandwich. "Don't tell Remus or Sirius, but I'm going home over the weekend and I'm going into the forest behind the house," Harry added quietly.

"Why?" Ron wondered.

"Because I know that rose grows in the forest. I'm going to get it and give it to Remus. I've done a lot of research on it since first year and it will cure lycanthropy. It's a late birthday gift. Just don't tell them," Harry replied and his friends nodded.

"Don't tell us what?" Sirius asked sitting down with Remus. The trio's eyes grew wide.

"Nothing," they said quickly at the same time.

"I doubt that but I'm not asking again because we probably don't want to know," Sirius shook his head and the three Gryffindors smiled.

"Can I go home on the weekend for a bit?" Harry suddenly asked. Ron and Hermione's smiles vanished, worried Harry was going to get caught.

"Why?" Remus wondered looking at Harry.

"Well, be…because…umm…you…you see…I just want…" Harry stuttered. Sirius and Remus grinned.

"You can go but Sirius is coming with you," Remus nodded.

"Fine," Harry sighed.

_I get to go home, now I just need to make my plan work, _Harry thought to himself.


	21. Home Then Back and a Surprise

Chapter 21

Home Then Back…Surprise

The weekend had come quickly and Harry was glad. Harry had his whole plan worked out and had explained in to Ron and Hermione. After hearing everything, Hermione and Ron knew it was going to work.

"I'll see you in a minute. I need to get something from Madam Pomfrey," Harry told his friends while they were walking around the corridors. Harry ran to the hospital wing and went into Madam Pomfrey's office.

"Madam Pomfrey?" Harry stated, knocking on the door.

"Come in," Harry opened the door and Madam Pomfrey looked up from her desk. "How can I help you?" she smiled.

"I need a Sleeping Potion. Just enough to make someone sleep for maybe one to two hours," Harry told the nurse.

"What would you like it for?" Madam Pomfrey asked and Harry slightly bit his lip.

"Umm…I'm going home with Sirius for the weekend and he wants to get some sleep because he hasn't slept much in the past few days," Harry responded and Madam Pomfrey nodded.

"All right. One moment," the nurse stood up and went to a shelf. Harry breathed deeply. "Here you go," she handed a small vial to Harry who nodded his thanks and left the hospital wing. Harry found Hermione and Ron sitting under the same tree the trio always did outside. He sat down beside his friends.

"You got the potion?" Ron wondered when Harry got comfortable.

"Yep. If I get caught, I'm in so much trouble," Harry smiled and his friends nodded.

"True, but what you're doing is a good thing," Hermione told him.

"I should go. Sirius wants to leave in ten minutes," Harry said, looking at his watch to see it said three-thirty p.m. He stood up and ran to the Astronomy office where both Remus and Sirius were chatting.

"Hey. Ready to go?" Harry asked when Sirius looked up.

"Yeah, let's go. See you tomorrow, Moony," Sirius stood up and walked to his godson/nephew.

"See you," Remus stood up and hugged Harry. "Be good. Don't drive Sirius mental. More than he already is, I mean," Remus grinned and Harry laughed.

"I heard that but I'll pretend I didn't," Sirius replied.

"I'll be good. See you, Remus," Harry followed Sirius out of the office. They walked down to the village and Apparated home.

"Why did you want to come home anyways?" Sirius asked as they walked into the house.

"Well, it's the full moon tonight and I just wanted to come back for a bit," Harry shrugged, hoping Sirius would believe him.

"Good point. How come you only want to stay for a few hours?" Sirius wondered aloud.

"Oh, umm…because…umm…because I only wanted a few hours away from everything," Harry stated, not making eye contact. Sirius eyed him for a moment then sat down on the couch with the teenager.

"How about chess? Even though I'll win," Harry stated grinning as Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Let's play," Sirius summoned a chess board and they began to play. They played five games before Sirius gave in.

"All right, all right. You win for the fifth time in a row," Sirius put his hands up in defence and Harry giggled.

"It's not that bad. You're just rubbish at chess," Harry shrugged, smirking.

"That helps," Sirius replied sarcastically and Harry laughed. Since Sirius gave up on chess, they watched TV. At eleven-thirty at night, Harry got a bottle of butterbeer for Sirius and himself, but she slipped the sleeping potion into Sirius'.

"Here," Harry handed the bottle to his godfather who quickly drank some. Harry watched, knowing he shouldn't have done in but had to in order to get into the forest at midnight. After about fifteen to twenty minutes, Sirius finished his bottle and fell asleep. Harry sighed, stood up, got his sweater and shoes, and went outside.

_If Sirius or Remus finds out what I'm doing, I'll be grounded for life, _Harry thought to himself as he trudged through the forest._  
><em>

Harry walked and walked, ducking and pushing branches out of the way. He walked through the thick forest for half an hour before he finally came to a very small clearing. He looked at the ground where the little bit of moonlight was gleaming down to see flowers with the petals the colour of blood. Harry sighed in relief and bent down, beginning to pick the flowers.

After about ten minutes, Harry's bag was half full of the flowers so he began walking back home. He glanced at his watch to see it said twelve forty-five a.m.

_Uh oh. Sirius might already be awake, _Harry broke out into a run through the trees and to the house. He finally arrived at his house and quietly opened the door, walking in. He shut the door and started tiptoeing up the stairs to his bedroom, but stopped when he heard a noise come from the living room. Harry slowly turned around and saw Sirius standing in the doorway, his arms crossed. His godfather pointed at the kitchen table and Harry went to sit down. Sirius sat across from him and waited.

"I just had to go into the forest," Harry started quietly.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me?" Sirius asked.

"I knew that if I told you, you wouldn't let me go. Sirius, I had to go," Harry looked up at Sirius.

"What did you put in my drink?" Sirius asked again.

"A Sleeping Potion that I got from Madam Pomfrey," Harry switched his gaze back to the table.

"What did you get from the forest that was so important?" Sirius wondered, referring to Harry's bag. Harry hesitated then put his bag on the table, and pushed it towards Sirius. He opened it and took out a couple of the flowers. "Explain please," Sirius raised an eyebrow and Harry breathed deeply.

"It's the Blood Rose. I picked them so I can give them to Snape to make a potion and give it to Remus. I know it will cure him. I've done a lot of research on it and it will cure him," Harry explained.

"When did you start research?" Sirius put the flowers back in the bag and shut it.

"In first year when I asked Remus if anything could cure and he told me about the Blood Rose," Harry pulled his bag back to him.

"You really want to help him, don't you?" Sirius smiled slightly.

"Yeah, especially now that I know it will help," Harry nodded.

"You want to go back to school and give the flowers to Snape then to Remus?" Sirius added and Harry looked up to see his uncle smiling widely.

"Are you serious? You're still going to let me do this? Aren't you going to lecture me on how dangerous it was and everything?" Harry frowned.

"I should be you have a good reason for doing all this," Sirius smiled. Harry grinned. "Let's go," Harry jumped up and went outside. They Apparated to Hogsmeade and walked up to Hogwarts.

"Where would he be?" Harry wondered, referring to Snape.

"I think I know. Go down to the dungeons and I'll get Snape," Sirius stated and the two parted.

When Harry got into the Potions classroom, he put his bag on a table, sat down, and waited. After about ten minutes, Sirius arrived in the classroom with Snape.

"What do you need?" Snape groaned.

"Professor, I, or we, need you to make the potion with the Blood Rose. Please, Professor," Harry pleaded when Snape looked like he was going to refuse.

"It's one o'clock in the morning," Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Please, Professor. If you do this and I give it to Remus, he'll be cured completely…forever," Harry looked at his professor with sad eyes. "Please," Harry added. Snape glanced from Sirius to Harry and sighed, knowing he was going to regret his actions.

"Give me the flowers and I'll get started. Come on, give them to me," Snape went behind his desk and got out his cauldron while Harry handed the Potions master all the flowers.

While Snape brewed the potion, Harry and Sirius sat at the back of the room and chatted quietly. After fifteen minutes, Snape finally finished and poured the potion into two large vials.

"It's ready. Give it to Lupin now before the sun comes out and he changes back," Snape told them as Harry took the vials.

"Thank you so much, Professor," Harry smiled and ran out of the room.

"Thanks, Severus. You just made Harry probably the happiest teenager around…again," Sirius grinned and ran out of the room as well.

_I never thought I'd say that, _Sirius thought to himself, thinking back to what he told Snape. Sirius ran to the Defence classroom to find Harry standing on the stairs leading up to Remus' office.

"I can't go in, even if he is harmless this time," Harry shrugged and Sirius nodded.

"Give me the vials. I'll go in. In my Animagus form. Wait in the class," Sirius took the vials and Harry walked down to the classroom. Sirius first found a bowl and put the entire potion in it. He opened the door a crack, transformed into a dog, and pushed his way into the office with the bowl.

Harry put his head in his arms, on the desk, and shut his eyes.

* * *

><p>Sirius looked at Remus who recognized the dog immediately. Remus perked up and walked over to Sirius, who pushed the bowl to his friend. Remus sniffed it then began to drink it. After a couple minutes, Sirius knew it was working and changed back into a human. He smiled as Remus finished the potion and sat back. Sirius' eyes grew wide as he saw Remus begin to transform back.<p>

"Why did I change back? It's too early for me to change back," Remus looked at Sirius when the transformation was complete. Sirius grinned. "And what was the stuff I drank? It tasted horrible."

"Remus, what you drank was a potion. You drank the juice of the Blood Rose. You changed because it cured you. The potion cured you. You're not a werewolf anymore and never will be!" Sirius exclaimed happily and Remus stared at him.

"You've got to be joking. How did you get the flowers?" Remus wondered.

"Oh, I didn't get them. Harry did. That's why he wanted to go home. We gave the flowers to Snape who brewed the potion and we gave it to you. You drank it, you're cured, Remus! If you don't believe me, ask Harry. He's down in the classroom," Sirius explained and Remus stared at him again. He couldn't process it. He was cured? He would never have to live through it all again?

"No way," Remus shook his head.

"Stay here," Sirius went out the door and walked down to Harry who had fallen asleep. Sirius led Harry up to the office and walked in. "You don't believe it? Ask Harry."

"Remus!" Harry shouted and fell beside him, hugging him.

"Harry, what happened?" Remus pulled Harry from his chest to see he was smiling.

"Remus, remember how you told me about how the Blood Rose was the only thing that would ever cure you completely?" Harry began. Remus nodded. "It just cured you. I got the flowers from the forest behind the house. That's why I wanted to go home. Ever since you told me about it in first year, I've done so much research on the flower and I found out it will cure lycanthropy. Remus, you drank that entire potion which was all the Blood Roses I picked and Snape brewed. You're cured forever. You'll never have to deal with all you had to before ever again," Harry told Remus and he finally caught on. Remus pulled Harry into a hug again.

"You're amazing, Harry. What would Sirius and I do without you?" Remus grinned and Harry giggled. Remus kissed the top of Harry's hair then finally released him. "So, everything I've gone through while being a werewolf, I never have to go through again?" Remus confirmed and Harry nodded in agreement with Sirius.

"Wait, you went into the forest alone? What did you do to Sirius?" Remus frowned.

"Oh, umm…yeah, I went alone. I…I, umm…I put a sleeping potion in his drink and when he was asleep, I left. He still caught me," Harry said quietly, not meeting Sirius or Remus' eyes.

"You didn't tell Sirius you were leaving? Where did you get the sleeping potion?"

"No, and from Madam Pomfrey," Harry stood up with Remus who just had to put his shirt on.

"I caught him anyways when he was coming back. He lost track of time and I woke up before he got back. I caught him when he was sneaking up to his room," Sirius looked at Harry who blushed slightly. "He didn't tell us because he knew we wouldn't let him go," Sirius added. Harry heard Remus mutter the word 'ridiculous' and looked down at the floor, shoving his hands in his pockets. Remus, fully dressed, went up beside Harry and put an arm around him, causing Harry to look into Remus' eyes which looked…bright.

"Ridiculous maybe because I'm not worth you going into that forest and getting killed, but as ridiculous as it may have been, I can't be mad at you because of it," Remus told the teenager who grinned. "Just like how when we were in school. It was ridiculous when Sirius and your dad because Animagi for me, because I wasn't worth it, but I couldn't be mad at them," Remus added, looking at Sirius who smiled more.

"Come on. It's two in the morning and Harry hasn't had any sleep, except for the twenty minutes," Sirius stated and Harry yawned. "Let's go to Gryffindor Tower."

They all walked up to the Tower and they said good night to Harry.

"G'night, Harry. See you tomorrow," Sirius left and headed for bed.

"Night, Sirius," Harry replied, pulling on his pyjamas then turning to Remus who sat him on the bed.

"Night, Harry. Thank you. See you tomorrow. Love you and you have no idea how much," Remus kissed Harry's forehead, hugged him then left the Tower.

Harry smiled as Remus left then he crawled into his four-poster bed and laid down. Before he pulled his hangings shut, Harry glanced at a photo on his end table and smiled, then fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Harry woke up Sunday morning in an empty dorm. He looked at his clock to see it said eleven-twenty a.m. Harry groaned, got dressed, and walked down to the common room.<p>

Harry frowned when he saw no one was there except a couple of first years. He had no idea where his friends could be until he glanced outside where it was sunny and warm. He figured everyone was outside, sitting under the usual tree and watching the Giant Squid. Harry walked up to the shady tree but then stopped when he heard the four talking.

"Wait, run that by me again," Ron stated and Harry frowned.

"Sirius is probably going back to the Ministry as Head Auror. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mundungus Fletcher, and Mad-Eye Moody will be working for him. He won't be teaching here anymore if he takes the job. We haven't told Harry yet. He'll be crushed when he finds out," Remus explained to the two teenagers. Harry's eyes grew wide when he heard what was going on. "He's loved Sirius and me working here. I still will but Sirius won't be," Remus added. No one spoke. Hermione looked up and spotted Harry. She opened her mouth to speak but her voice caught in her throat.

"Hermione, what is it?" Ron asked but then glanced up as well. "Oh, that could be bad," he replied. Remus and Sirius had no idea what was happening until they, too, looked up.

Harry shook his head and walked away. He broke into a run and his friends watched him disappear.

"Where did he go?" Ron wondered.

"We should go," Sirius and Remus stood up and walked in the same direction Harry did. They walked for a couple minutes then turned onto the Quidditch pitch. They looked around then spotted Harry on the benches in the Gryffindor stands. They went up to him and sat down, Remus sat where Harry's feet were and Sirius sat right beside Harry.

"Harry, I don't know if I'm taking the job for sure or not," Sirius told the thirteen year old.

"Even if he takes the job, it doesn't mean you'll never see him," Remus said.

"But I'll hardly see you. Can't you just keep working here?" Harry looked into Sirius' eyes.

"Why don't you want me working at the Ministry?" Sirius wondered aloud.

"Well, I'll hardly see you and you could get killed when you're on a case," Harry answered.

"When's the last time you heard about an Auror dying during a case?" Sirius smiled slightly.

"Sirius, an Auror died like two weeks ago while working on a case. If you take that job, it could be your name on the front page of the Prophet, stating that you died tragically," Harry raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Harry, I would probably be careful not to get myself killed, especially because I would rather live and if I got killed, that means I would leave you and Remus," Sirius grinned.

"You're horrible at speeches," Harry laughed. "Please don't take the job at the Ministry. Please," Harry pleaded, looking at Sirius with the puppy dog eyes.

"I'll think about it," Sirius stated and Harry nodded. Harry, Remus, and Sirius walked back to Ron and Hermione. They sat down again and chatted while watching the Giant Squid flail its tentacles around. They stayed out until dinner then went back in just in time to eat.


	22. The Quidditch Final

Chapter 22

The Quidditch Final

It was two weeks later, and all of Hogwarts was talking about the same thing. The Quidditch final match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Harry was so excited about the match.

"I can't wait until after lunch. If one of you isn't there, I'll be so mad," Harry stated and the others laughed. Unfortunately, the match wasn't until after lunch and it was only nine o'clock a.m. Of course, Harry hadn't completely forgotten about how Sirius might take the job at the Ministry, but he had pushed it aside for a bit because of Quidditch. In the couple weeks that passed, Sirius, Remus, Ron, and Hermione knew it was still bothering Harry but knew better then to ask him about it.

"Can time go any slower?" Harry whined and the others laughed, rolling their eyes.

"You are exactly like your father when it comes to Quidditch. James acted the exact same way every year at the Quidditch final," Remus stated and grinned. The bell rang and they all left for classes.

Harry and Ron went to Divination while Hermione went to Arithmancy, then the trio went to History of Magic for an hour. When classes were over, the trio sat at Gryffindor table and sighed in relief as they ate and chatted.

"I thought Divination would never end. Weren't we supposed to end crystal balls last week?" Ron asked Harry since Hermione dropped Divination.

"We were but I knew we were going to keep using them. She needs time to figure out how I'm going to die still," Harry replied, grinning with the others. Just as Hermione was going to speak, Remus came and sat beside Harry.

"Hey. Where's Sirius?" Harry asked, looking around for his other uncle.

"He's…somewhere. He'll be back," Remus answered slowly, causing Harry to look at him curiously.

"All right. He better be here for the Quidditch final," Harry warned and Remus nodded, which stated Sirius would be. They ate and talked for fifteen more minutes before the bell rang and it was time for the final match.

The others wished Harry good luck and he ran to get changed. As he got changed, Harry got nervous, really nervous. His whole team was nervous, even Wood.

After, the Gryffindor team grabbed their brooms and lined, waiting for the door to open. The team stood silent, no one spoke. They could hear Lee Jordan talking into the magical microphone. When they heard 'Gryffindor,' they mounted their brooms and flew out into the field when the door opened. The Gryffindor and Slytherin team got into position and listened as Lee repeated the same thing he did every match.

"For the Slytherin team we have Flint, Montague, Pucey, Bletchley, Derrick, Bole, and Malfoy. On the Gryffindor team we have Johnson, Spinnet, Bell, Wood, Weasley, Weasley, and Potter," Lee spoke into the microphone. Everyone in the stands clapped but Harry wasn't listening, he was looking around in the stands for Sirius. He found Remus who shrugged and shook his head. Harry sighed and turned his attention back to the game, where the Bludgers and Snitch had been released, and the Quaffle was just thrown up, allowing the final Quidditch match to begin.

* * *

><p>Sirius walked down the halls and straight to an office door with the name '<em>Kingsley Shacklebolt: Head Auror<em>' on it. He knocked.

"Come in," Sirius heard someone inside say. He opened the door and walked in to see Kingsley Shacklebolt and Ludo Bagman.

"Sirius, I'm guessing you're here to accept our offer," Bagman stated, grinning.

"Actually, I'm not. I have to be quick because I'm missing the final Quidditch match at Hogwarts, and Harry's going to be mad if I miss anymore. So, I'm actually here to decline your offer. I'm sorry, but I'm going to continue teaching at Hogwarts," Sirius answered and walked out of the office. He ran to the fireplace, said 'Hogwarts: Dumbledore's Office,' and disappeared. When he got in Dumbledore's office, he ran out through the corridors and straight to the Quidditch pitch.

* * *

><p>Harry watched and smiled as Sirius ran into the stands and sat beside Remus. Since Sirius was now there, Harry concentrated on the match and on finding the Snitch.<p>

In the first ten minutes, Gryffindor had scored twenty points while Slytherin hadn't scored any. They had almost lost their Chaser, Alicia Spinnet when s Slytherin Beater sent a Bludger at her and it just skimmed her shoulder as she dodged it. The game continued and Slytherin got three goals.

"That leaves Gryffindor, thirty to twenty," Lee stated and Harry groaned. The game went on for another half an hour and it was getting brutal. Slytherin had lost one of their Chasers when both Weasleys hit one of the Bludgers at the same time, sending it at Adrien Pucey. It hit him full force in the stomach and he fell to the ground. In that time, Gryffindor scored forty more points, causing the score to rise to seventy to thirty.

As Harry was searching for the Snitch, a Bludger was heading for him from behind. It hit his arm, but oddly it wasn't hard enough so it didn't break anything, but he did fall off his broom and was hanging on by one hand, trying to grab the broom with his other. The whole Slytherin house burst out laughing at what was happening.

"Harry, get on your bloody broom or Malfoy's gonna find and catch the Snitch!" Fred called.

"If I could, I'd already be back on the broom, but as you can see, I'm still hanging here!" Harry called back. Fred sighed and whispered something to George who nodded. Fred flew to Harry while George stayed where he was.

"Harry, George is keeping lookout so no one comes over here. I'm going to push the back end of your broom down so you can swing your leg over," Harry nodded. Fred pushed down on Harry's Firebolt and Harry swung his leg over. He was back on.

"Thanks," Harry told Fred.

"Never mind that. Go get the bloody Snitch while we're still ahead by forty points. Go!" Fred replied and Harry flew away, looking around for a glint of gold. Everyone in the crowds clapped and cheered as Harry got back into the game.

The match continued for another hour which allowed the score to rise. It rose to one hundred and thirty to sixty, Gryffindor. Gryffindor was clearly winning so far, but until the Snitch was caught, it was still anyone's game. Harry knew he had to catch the Snitch soon or they could lose the final.

Harry search frantically for the Snitch but he couldn't see anything. The Snitch still hadn't been caught so the game continued for another twenty minutes. Slytherin got another foal so the score was one hundred and thirty to seventy.

Harry sighed and looked towards the ground. There it was, just hovering there. The Snitch! Harry dove down and flew towards it at full speed at the same time as Malfoy.

Everyone, even Harry, knew that the two Seekers were going to collide. Everyone in the stands stared down at the Seekers. All the people in the field surprisingly stopped playing and watched their Seekers.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion. Harry and Malfoy both stretched out their arms to grab the tiny ball. Both Seekers closed their hands around the ball, but just as they did, they collided and flew onto the sandy ground. Everyone in the stands and field held their breath as both Seekers laid motionless on the ground. It was silent throughout the Quidditch pitch until Harry raised his arm in the air, opened his hand, and released the Golden Snitch.

"Harry Potter has caught the Snitch! Gryffindor wins the Quidditch Cup! For the first time in eight years!" Lee yelled into the microphone and the Gryffindor stands burst into applause and cheers. The Gryffindor team flew down to Harry and had a group hug. Normally Harry struggled to get away, but this time he didn't care because they finally won the Quidditch Cup.

Hermione and Ron ran onto the field and hugged Harry in the middle of the others.

They all stayed that way for at least ten minutes before they all released each other and Dumbledore handed Wood the Quidditch Cup. Everyone cheered louder as Wood held the Cup in the air.

After a while the Gryffindor team, Ron, and Hermione went back to the common room where Fred and George had a party waiting.

The music was blasting and everyone was chatting while eating the pizza.

Harry was standing in the middle of the room, talking with Hermione and Ron.

"Hey, here comes Remus and Sirius," Ron pointed towards the portrait door. Harry walked over to them with his friends.

"Hey," Harry hugged Remus. "You were late," he added, punching Sirius in the arm.

"Ow, hello to you too," Sirius grinned, rubbing his arm.

"Why were you late?" Harry asked and Sirius glanced at Remus, who nodded. "You took the job at the Ministry, didn't you?" Harry said sadly, looking at the floor.

"Actually, no. I declined the offer. I'm going to keep teaching Astronomy," Sirius replied and Harry looked at him again.

"You didn't take the Auror job?" Harry wondered excitedly. Sirius shook his head. "Yes!" Harry jumped into Sirius' arms, hugging him.

The party went on until one in the morning then everyone went to bed. Ron and Hermione went to their dorms and Harry said good night to Remus and Sirius.

"Night. Thanks for not taking the job, Sirius," Harry smiled and walked up the stairs to the boys' dorms.

* * *

><p>"That was amazing party," Sirius told Remus.<p>

"It was. Exactly like the party we had after you and James won the Quidditch Cup in fifth year, and like our graduation party," Remus replied and Sirius smiled at the memories.

"Who would have thought we would be the ones to raise Prongs' son," Sirius answered and Remus nodded.

"Definitely not me. But it's great having him. He's turned out just like James and Lily. You've also had a few bad influences on him, but that's no surprise. You have a bad influence on everyone," Remus grinned and laughed with Sirius.

"That's true. I can't imagine a life without him anymore," Sirius nodded.

"Join the club. Let's go to bed," Remus and Sirius walked out of Gryffindor Tower and went to bed.

* * *

><p>The next day, the school was still buzzing about yesterday's match. Both Harry and Malfoy had been sent to the hospital wing with a sprained wrist and cuts. In the collision, they both sprained the wrist that had been holding the Snitch. They also were scratched and bruised. Malfoy's shoulder had been bleeding and so had the side of Harry's head. After the long Gryffindor group hug, both Seekers were sent to the Hospital Wing immediately.<p>

"I have a headache," Harry whined at lunch, putting his head in his arms.

"I would too if I had been cut and bleeding on the side of my head," Hermione replied and Harry lifted his head, rolling his eyes at Hermione's comment.

"She's right, mate. That was a really bad collision. Neither you nor Malfoy moved for like five minutes. Even everyone else who was playing had stopped and watched you both. It was a brutal match," Ron added.

"Yeah, Malfoy and I both knew we were going to collide. We just needed the Snitch," Harry nodded, eating a couple grapes.

"Well, we finally won the Quidditch Cup. It had been eight years, like Lee said after you released the Snitch," Hermione told her friends who smiled.

"So, how did it go with the Blood Rose? You've been too busy to tell us about it," Ron changed the subject.

"It worked fine. I'm cured for good because of Harry," Remus answered and he and Sirius sat down.

"Yep. It's been great now that I'm back. Remus is cured, Sirius isn't taking the Ministry job, and we won the Quidditch Cup," Harry smiled at his family and friends.

"What classes do you have after lunch?" Sirius asked, grabbing a sandwich.

"Uh, Potions, Transfiguration, and Defence," Hermione told them.

"I don't want to go to class. I have a massive headache and it won't go away," Harry whined again and his guardians rolled their eyes, shaking their heads. "Do I have to go?" Harry added looking at Remus and Sirius, who grinned.

"Yes," they said together and Harry groaned.

"That's not in any way cool, you know. Snape's going to jump on my back again because we won the Cup, and just because it's a hobby for him," Harry groaned, glaring playfully. The bell ran and he walked to class with his friends.

"Have fun in class," Sirius called.

"Shut up!" Harry called back, not even turning around. Remus and Sirius laughed.

"We should go. See you at dinner, Padfoot," Remus said and the two professors went to their classrooms.

* * *

><p>"Is it just me or does it seem like Snape was taking something those couple days he was nice?" Ron asked as they walked down the corridor to go to the Great Hall for dinner.<p>

"Don't worry. I believe that too," Harry sighed and Hermione rolled her eyes, once again muttering to herself. Just as the trio was going to walk into the Great Hall, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle blocked their way.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I hope you know that that Snitch was mine," Malfoy answered.

"How could it have been yours if I caught it and won the match?" Harry smirked.

"If it hadn't been for you colliding into me, that Cup would have been mine," Malfoy glared.

"Would have been but isn't. It's Gryffindor's. Just like the House Cup will be Gryffindor's for the third year in a row. See you," Harry replied and he and his friends went around Malfoy, and sat comfortably at Gryffindor table.

"Everything is definitely back to normal," Harry nodded, smiling as Malfoy and his friends stalked off.

"Nice," Ron laughed.

"He really gets on my nerves," Hermione sighed, eating some salad.

"He gets on everyone's nerves. He's a jerk, but you get used to it. He acts all cool because his father is rich and a Death Eater," Harry shrugged.

"No kidding. He's also mad because we won the Quidditch Cup and we're going to win the House Cup," Ron added. "Oh well," Ron shrugged, eating more.

"Hey, how was class?" Sirius asked, sitting down with Remus and eating.

"Same as always. Boring," Harry grinned.

"You should be used to it," Sirius smirked.

"Shut it," Harry groaned, glaring. They all ate dinner for half an hour, chatting happily with each other, then they all went to bed.

Harry couldn't believe it. He was back with his friends and family, Remus was cured for good, Sirius wasn't going to take the Ministry job, and Gryffindor had finally won the Quidditch Cup. He was so happy. Harry was glad to be at Hogwarts with his friends but he actually couldn't wait until summer so he could spend every day, all day with his family.

Harry smiled at the picture on his end table once again, pulled the hangings shut, and fell asleep.


	23. Maybe The End

Chapter 23

The End…Maybe

It seemed he had just returned to Hogwarts and the year was already over. Harry didn't get much packing done the previous day and was now doing it while everyone was at breakfast.

"Harry, you can't miss breakfast. You know that," Remus told him, sitting on the bed.

"I know, but I'm the only one now done packing," Harry stated, putting more stuff in his trunk.

"Sirius and I are not going to let you miss breakfast just because you still need to pack. You have all day," Remus closed the trunk and Harry looked at him with a look Remus knew too well. "I'm not backing down on this, so don't look at me like that," Remus added when he saw the look.

"Fine, but it would be better if I could finish now then have the whole day to do nothing," Harry dropped the books he was holding on the bed.

"We have never let you skip a meal and we're not letting you skip this one," Remus smiled and Harry nodded as they walked through the corridors.

"So, besides wanting to help, why did you get the Blood Rose for me?" Remus suddenly asked and Harry grinned.

"Mainly because I wanted to help, of course, and because I've been with you long enough to know what you go through. I didn't want that anymore and I've had enough bad experiences on the full moon to last me a lifetime," Harry answered and Remus smiled.

"Thanks again, Harry. Let's eat," Remus told Harry as they walked into the Great Hall. Harry blushed slightly.

"Hey, guys," Ron greeted as Remus and Harry sat down.

"I see you finally got him out of Gryffindor Tower," Sirius smirked at Harry, who rolled his eyes.

"Yep, after having to close the trunk on him," Remus ruffled Harry's hair, who pushed his hand away.

"It would have been better if you just let me finish packing," Harry stated.

"It also would have been better if you finished packing yesterday instead of running around with Ronald," Hermione told Harry who laughed with Ron.

"Not fair. We had had candy that you gave us. So it's your fault we were running around," Ron pointed out and Harry chuckled, continuing to eat.

"All right, it was my fault. Still, you two should have been able to control yourselves enough to pack," Hermione raised an eyebrow at her friends.

"It's us. What do you expect? We're guys. You don't give teenage boys candy," Ron told her and she sighed.

"You should know better. You both have been raised better and you're friends with me," Hermione replied.

"Look who raised me though. A couple of Marauders raising you does wondrous things to the way you act. Especially when given candy," Harry pointed to Remus and Sirius who nodded as he spoke.

"And I've grown up in a house of boys with one girl who is freakishly strong and scary when she wants to be. When you've grown up with mainly Fred and George that does wondrous things to you also," Ron added. Hermione just sighed and shook her head, not bothering to retort. Remus and Sirius hid their grins in goblets of juice. The bell rang, signalling the end of breakfast.

"I'm going to finish packing and don't stop me," Harry said quickly and ran to the Tower.

"Are you going to go or should I?" Sirius raised an eyebrow at Remus. "See you later," Sirius got up and went in the direction of Gryffindor Tower.

"Let's go visit Hagrid," Ron suggested when Sirius was gone and the others nodded. The three got up and made their way outside, and to Hagrid's cabin.

* * *

><p>Harry looked up from his packing when he heard rustling outside the door.<p>

"Sirius," Harry smiled, shaking his head and going back to packing.

"Hey. How did you know?" Sirius stepped into the dorm.

"I kind of figured since Remus came up before breakfast," Harry answered, not stopping his packing. Sirius smiled and sat on the bed beside Harry's trunk. At first, Harry thought Sirius was going to close the trunk like Remus had, but saw Sirius was looking in the trunk. "Sirius?"

"You kept this?" Sirius asked, grabbing an old, tattered stuffed bear.

"Of course I kept it. It was my first Christmas present ever. I'm not getting rid of it," Harry replied when he saw what Sirius was holding.

"You've had it since you were five?" Sirius added, looking on one of the legs where there was a very messy 'H' and 'P' in black marker.

"Yep. I told you, I'm not getting rid of it," Harry smiled, taking it as Sirius handed it back.

"I see you put your initials on the leg," Sirius grinned and Harry nodded.

"I had to. I thought you might confuse it with one of yours if I didn't," Harry laughed.

"Bugger off," Sirius threw a pillow at Harry who caught it and threw it back, hitting Sirius. "Nice reflexes," he added, putting the pillow down and Harry grinned as he continued to pack.

"Your father would be proud of you," Sirius said suddenly and softly.

"Why?" Harry wondered.

"Everything. Becoming a Seeker, getting by in school, winning the Quidditch Cup, becoming fast friends with Ron and Hermione. Especially becoming fast enemies with Malfoy," Sirius told him and he laughed, especially at the last one. Harry mostly smiled at the mention of James, like always.

"What do you think would have happened if we didn't win the adoption case?" Harry asked and Sirius looked at him. Harry rarely spoke about being taken away.

"If we didn't win, I doubt Remus and I would ever see you again. You would've gotten sent back to the Dursleys. Why do you ask?" Sirius said and Harry frowned.

"Just wondering," Harry said quickly.

"You had a dream about this, didn't you?" Sirius smiled softly at the teen. Harry shrugged. Sirius knew Harry. Harry wouldn't tell him the dream if he pushed it on him, so Sirius sat back and waited, knowing Harry was going to speak soon.

"Yeah, I did. I had a dream that I got kidnapped by Fudge, of course, but you and Remus didn't care because you, Remus, and Fudge were Death Eaters and you all wanted me dead," Harry explained, putting the Invisibility Cloak in his trunk.

"And, of course, you know it's not true, right?" Sirius grinned. Harry nodded. "And it never will be true. We'll always want you. Remus and I can't imagine a life without each other, without you," he added and Harry smiled as he put a couple pictures and books in his trunk.

"I can't wait to go home," Harry changed the subject as he kept packing slowly.

"How come?" Sirius wondered.

"Because I haven't been with you and Remus alone for a long time, and because now that Remus is cured, he will do more because he won't be all tired and everything he was before," Harry explained.

"That's true. You're really glad it worked, aren't you?" Sirius nodded.

"Definitely. He looks so much happier and brighter now. It's amazing what a potion can do to someone," Harry told Sirius as he put more into the trunk. Harry put one last thing in the trunk and then shut and locked it.

"Where's Hedwig and your broom?" Sirius asked looking around.

"I shrunk my broom. It's in my trunk and Hedwig is down at Hagrid's. I sent him a letter," Harry answered.

"Let's go get her. That way you get Hedwig and you get to visit Hagrid," Sirius stood up as Harry nodded eagerly. They walked through Hogwarts and down to Hagrid's hut. Harry knocked.

"Come in," they heard Hagrid say. They opened the door and walked in to see Ron, Hermione, and Remus sitting around the table, chatting with Hagrid.

"Hey, guys. What are you doing here?" Hermione wondered as Sirius and Harry sat down.

"We came to visit Hagrid and Harry came to get Hedwig," Sirius told the others.

"Sorry, Harry. Hedwig's not 'ere. I don't know where she went. She disappeared last night," Hagrid stated.

"Where would she go?" Harry frowned.

"Maybe she went back to the Owlery," Ron suggested.

"No, I went there last night and early this morning. She wasn't there," Harry shook his head.

"Don't worry. She'll come back. She always does," Remus said, softly, rubbing Harry's back.

"I know, but I don't even know where she went this time. I normally always know where she went. How do I know she's not hurt?" Harry replied sadly.

"She'll be fine. Don't worry," Sirius added. For a while, everyone was silent then Hagrid spoke.

"Have you three seen Buckbeak since he got off the charges?" Hagrid asked, looking at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They all shook their heads, smiling. Buckbeak was Hagrid's hippogriff. It was half eagle, half horse. The creature had been sentenced to death earlier in the year after an attack on Malfoy. Malfoy's father, Lucius, had lied to the Ministry so they would kill Buckbeak, but then the Ministry found out the truth on how Malfoy had insulted the creature. Hagrid had been so happy when he found out Buckbeak had been cleared.

Hagrid led all the others to his pumpkin patch where Buckbeak was tethered. The trio knew what to do with hippogriffs since Hagrid taught them. Harry walked up first. He bowed while keeping eye contact, and waited. Buckbeak bowed to Harry and he pet the creature. Hermione and Ron did the same, and Buckbeak bowed to them also. Sirius, Remus, and Hagrid watched as the teens talked and pet Buckbeak, who seemed to be enjoying it.

"Hagrid, can we go for a ride on Buckbeak? Ron's never tried it before. Neither has Hermione," Harry asked, smiling.

"O' course yeh can. Come on," Hagrid walked to the trio and lifted each onto Buckbeak's back. Harry was in front, then Hermione, then Ron. "Ready?" Hagrid looked at them and they nodded. Hagrid hit Buckbeak who ran, then spread his wings and began to fly.

"How do you like it, guys?" Harry asked his friends as they flew around the castle.

"I prefer brooms," Ron stated.

"I'd rather stay on the ground," Hermione told them. Just then, Buckbeak dove down sharply and Hermione screamed. The hippogriff flew back to Hagrid's cabin and dove down again, causing Hermione to once again scream.

Hermione was glad when they landed and Hagrid helped her off with the boys.

"We could hear you screaming, Hermione. I suppose you didn't like it?" Sirius smirked.

"Not really. I'm not the flying type like them," Hermione pointed to Harry and Ron.

"Come on, Harry. We should go. We already missed lunch. Let's go. Bye, Hagrid," Remus stated and the trio whined.

"Do we have to leave?" Harry frowned.

"Yes, come on," Remus told them, waving to Hagrid as he and Sirius began walking.

"Okay. Bye, Hagrid. If Hedwig comes back here, send her to me," Harry sighed and began walking back with his friends as well.

"Will do. Bye, guys," Hagrid waved to them all then turned to Buckbeak.

It was dinner, and since it was the end of the year, all the students were wearing their hats.

"Another year gone and the points stand thus. Gryffindor with eight hundred and seventy two points, Ravenclaw with eight hundred and twenty one points, Slytherin with five hundred and ninety two points, and Hufflepuff with three hundred and sixty points. It seems clear that the House Cup needs awarding, and it's very clear who gets it. Gryffindor wins the House Cup!" Dumbledore spoke and the whole Gryffindor table stood up, cheering. Everyone clapped except the Slytherins who looked pretty mad.

After a while, the Gryffindors calmed down and sat back down, continuing to eat. Everyone ate for another half an hour before it was finally time to go home. All the students ran up to their dorms and grabbed their stuff, then ran back down to catch the carriages.

"Harry, we have to go," Hermione said when Harry was staring out the window.

"But Hedwig's not back yet," Harry turned to his friends.

"She'll come back, don't worry. We have to go though. Come on," Ron added. Harry grabbed his stuff and ran to the carriages with Hermione and Ron. They got to the train and found a compartment. They put their bags up and sat down.

"Now you're the one that's late," Sirius laughed at Harry as he and Remus sat down.

"Ha ha. I was waiting for Hedwig," Harry said to them.

"She'll be fine, Harry. She'll come back. She's a smart owl," Remus told him and he nodded. The train began moving and they got comfortable for the long ride back to London. They talked and played chess.

"Harry! It's Hedwig!" Hermione pointed outside where Harry's snowy owl was flying. He opened the window and the owl flew in. She landed on Harry's knee and he stroked her feathers and she nipped him.

"Now I'm good," Harry told them and they grinned. The train rode on for another half an hour before it stopped at Platform 9 ¾.

The trio, Sirius, and Remus hopped off the train and walked through the barrier.

"Oh, Harry. Thank goodness you're all right. Arthur and I saw the _Prophet _all year. That foul woman deserved what she got," Mrs. Weasley pulled Harry into the usual hug when he appeared.

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley. I'm glad to be back," Harry smiled. "I'll see you two soon. Bye, guys. Bye, Mrs. Weasley. Say hi to Mr. Weasley for me," Harry stated and waved to the Weasleys and Grangers.

"Ready to go home?" Sirius asked.

"Definitely," Harry grinned, taking hold of Sirius' arm as they Apparated home. Harry opened his eyes and he was staring up at his house.

"Come on," Remus said and they began walking to the house.

"What's going to happen to the attic now that we don't need it?" Harry asked, smiling at Remus as they got in the house.

"Dunno. We'll find something to do." Sirius shrugged going up the stairs with the others. They put their stuff in their rooms and went back down to the living room.

"Happy to be back?" Sirius looked at Harry.

"Yep. It proves that I'm home for good," Harry grinned.

"You always will be home," both Remus and Sirius wrapped their arms around Harry in a hug.

"How about a game of chess?" Harry stated.

"Let's do it," Sirius summoned his board and they sat on the floor. Remus sat back, and watched as Harry once again crushed Sirius.

Harry was home and, to him, everything was perfect, even if there was no such thing as perfect.

Harry and his friends had finished three years at Hogwarts and had had many adventures. They still have a few more years, and many more adventures will occur. Adventure will happen throughout the trio's lives. Only because it's Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. He's best friends with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. He's being raised by his dad's best friends, his godfathers, his uncles Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. With these five people, of course there are going to be adventure and these five will get through them all…no matter what, because they have something Voldemort will never have. Friends and family, and those can never be destroyed, even by the most powerful dark wizard alive.

THE END

**A/N: So, that is the end of the first story in this trilogy. It got a much better response than I thought it would as I really don't think it's one of my best pieces. :P Anyways, I'm glad everyone seemed to enjoy it and I will begin posting the next one soon. It is called _Disappearing and Reappearing_. I like _Disappearing and Reappearing_ the best out of the three and then I like the last one and then this one. :P So, keep a look out for the next one and thanks so much for reading and reviewing. :]**


End file.
